Phoenix Lillian Potter
by Taylor-Louise
Summary: Phoenix Potter is the older twin sister of Harry Potter and this is her story - what happens when she is hiding an love for a certian dark lord and two children show up from the future looking just like Tom Riddle and herself...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long 4 months at school and I was more than ready to leave for the next couple of months, as long and Harry and I stayed out of the way of our uncle and aunt we would normally be left alone, I knew that Harry was worried about what was going to happen to us as no one in the order did care for us and you could see that as here my twin brother and I were sat (yes I said twin brother) Ron who was supposed to be my brothers best friend was more interested in Hermione who I knew did not like him. You see Hermione was my best friend and she was someone that I could not keep anything from, she knew about the abuse Harry and I were getting and she knew about the crush that I had as well but she would just smile and tell me that I always fell for the ones that didn't exist anymore. I noticed that she was laughing at me and I turned to her and smirked "sorry I was day dreaming again" I explained.

Harry laughed and looked to me, "about a certain man again" he asked.

I growled to him and he laughed, "oh come on, we don't even know what was happening when you were speaking to that ghost in the chamber that year" Harry said

I looked to him and frowned, "he isn't alive Harry he is dead and there is nothing that I can do about that. And yes I will admit that he was hot" I said crossing my arms.

Hermione smiled and I noticed that she looked up and frowned, "since when does the ceiling do that" she asked.

We all looked up and noticed that something was wrong with this and I turned to see that the twins were walking over to Harry and I, "stay close, we don't want anything happening to the two of you" they both said.

I smiled and nodded, you see the twins and Charlie Weasley where the ones that I got on with as they seemed to understand that not everyone was the same so it was something that I really like about them, whereas Ron, Percy and Ginny all wanted to take Harry and make him all for them. I heard a bang and turned to see that there was 2 children no older than 11 stood at the front of the hall just before the teachers table and they were growling at the headmaster, I noticed that the headmaster was looking down to them and frowning "who are you two and why do you look so much like Tom Riddle" the Headmaster asked.

The two boys turned to him and smirked, "that would be because we are, we are the children of the Dark Lord; Lord Voldemort and Mistress Death" they said

I had to admit that I was a bit jealous of this woman that he spoke about as she was able to have kids with someone that I liked, which really did annoy me just a little bit. I heard a laugh and noticed that Albus was looking to them, "so which whore did he mange to get pregnant" Albus snarled.

I frowned and noticed that the eldest child looked like his father and laughed, "My mother is not a whore and the next time you say that she will herself come and kill you. I mean it was my mother that ripped your heart out of your chest" he said like it was a normal dinner conversation.

I smirked and noticed that one of them had turned to me and I smiled as he looked at me, I noticed that they laughed and I noticed that they walked over towards me and I couldn't help the smile to come to my face as the smallest one was the spitting image of his father apart from the eyes which where mine, "hi, my name is Orion and this is my brother Thomas" he said to me.

I looked to them and smiled, "I take it you're the eldest" I asked looking to Thomas.

He nodded, "Thomas James Harold Riddle" he said taking my hand and smiling.

I looked to the two of them and smiled as they were the most beautiful boys I had seen, Thomas was the image of his father, he had long black hair that stopped as his shoulders and he had his father's blood red eyes, whereas Orion was like me a small bit, he had blood red hair like me and my green eyes but I could see specks of red in them as well, that was when it hit me, "your my children" I said to them.

They nodded and I looked to them and back to Harry who was smiling at me, "hey uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione" Thomas said and looked around the table and smiled, "uncle Fred, George" they said and ran over to him as they all looked shocked at what was happening.

I sighed and noticed that Orion was looking further down the table and I smiled, "you can go and say hi, he won't bite" I said to him.

He nodded and walked down to Neville and I had to admit I was shocked that he would come with me, he seemed like he was always scared, "hey uncle Nev, where is Aunt Luna" he asked.

Nev smiled and pointed over to the ravenclaw table and smiled, "she is over there, would you like me to take you over there" Neville asked.

I smiled as he was being really nice to him and I knew that there was no fear there, "Phoenix Potter is your mother" Albus growled

I laughed and nodded, "look like it and if you ever call me a whore again I will make sure that you get your heart ripped out earlier than your suppose to" I growled at him.

He looked to me and laughed, "You are nothing but a little pawn in my plans, you don't have any power that Tom Riddle will want" he said to me.

I laughed and turned my attention to the headmaster and smirked, "seems like you should pay more attention to your students you are trying to manipulate" I growled and slammed my hands down on the floor and smirked as the floor cracked and he looked up to me as he grabbed the table frowning.

He looked to Hermione who stood up and turned to him as she smirked, "seems like you and the rest of the order couldn't hear what we all were talking about that day in the rooms" Hermione said and smiled as Draco walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, "it is about time that I can do this" he said to her.

I smiled and noticed that Albus looked pissed and I smirked, "now this is more like it" I said and noticed that Thomas and Orion had walked back to me and smiled at me, "you can contact dad, he should be able to see through the link" Thomas said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "trust me on this, dad will only come to you. You two will only be able to see what is happening and what each other is feeling through it" he explained.

I looked to my friends and noticed that they were smiling at me and nodded, "please hurry we don't want to be here any longer" Luna said to me.

Harry, Fred and George looked to me and smiled, "we will make sure that the headmaster cannot touch you, when you are trying to contact him" Harry said.

I sighed and nodded closing my eyes I focused on Tom and where to find him and smiled when there was someone there as I believed that he was dead, "Potter what do you want" a voice said.

I growled, "Do not speak to me like that Thomas I am not one of your death eaters, and come to Hogwarts now, do not keep me waiting Thomas" I growled and broke the connection to see that Albus was walking towards me and my friends.

I waved my hand over my friends and noticed that Daphne, Theo, Pansy, Crabe and Goyle all appeared by me and I raised a shield over us and smiled, "looks like you aren't going to win this war" I said and felt my magic dance, I knew that Tom was here.

I turned around and noticed that Tom was now looking at me and growled, "Do not think that you can summon me child" he growled at me.

I noticed that Thomas and Orion were smiling at us as stood back with their uncle, "don't worry mum can make dad listen to him, our people always say that he doesn't have a backbone when it comes to a pissed off mum" Thomas said.

I laughed and knew that Tom had heard his son, I stepped out of the shield and looked at him and smiled, "well how else do you think that I would get you here, if I would have asked nicely would you have come" I asked patronising him.

Tom growled and I laughed, "You don't scare me Thomas, now come over here and meet your children" I said to him.

I frowned as this was not the Tom that I remember, he was not the tall muscular man with wavy black hair and blue eyes, this man resembled a snake, I knew that with our children that I learned to accept him but this was going to get some getting used to. I noticed that he was now looking at the children and frowned, "but I do not have children, I do not have a wife to have children with" he growled at me.

I snapped my head to him and growled, "first of Thomas Riddle you need to quite growling at me or you and I are going to go some rounds where you will end up licking your wounds and second if you let me finish before you spoke, they are from the future" I said to him.

He looked to me and we both turned to see that the kids were laughing and we turned to see that Albus was shocked to see that he hadn't killed me, "see this is why mum is more scary, dad cannot say no to her" Orion said.

I smiled and turned back to Tom and smiled as I looked at him, "look at them Tom and tell me that you don't see yourself in them" I asked.

Tom turned his attention to them and I noticed that Thomas was like his father and made his eyes go red and smirked as he breathed in, "you are the eldest" Tom asked.

"Thomas smiled and nodded, "I am, you name me Thomas James Harold Riddle" he said to him.

Tom turned to me and I noticed that he couldn't help the smile on his face, "you gave me children" he asked.

I smirked and nodded, "it looks like it doesn't it" I said and he walked over to me and the kids, "you are coming back with me, make sure everyone you want to come is standing with you" he said to me.

I nodded and I noticed that he watched as Hermione, Draco, Harry, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Theo, Daphne, Crabe, Goyle and Pansy all stood with us and Tom raised his hands and smirked at Albus, "looks like I win this war" he said and with that we left Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the floor under my feet and noticed that Tom had brought us to the manor and I looked around, I noticed that there was death eaters looking at us and I smirked as Tom had yet to let go of me, "My lord what is this, why are the potter twins with you" one of them asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked to the person that spoke, "I have a name and I would like it if you used it, I do not go by the potter twins or anything else someone can think off" I snarled.

Some looked worried and Harry smirked, "I see your bitch side is coming back out" Harry said to me.

I smiled and looked to the others, "for once in your lives, why don't you listen to what is being told to you" I snapped and turned to Tom, "if you cannot control your followers Thomas, I will make them wish that they were dealing with you because I can become cruel" I snapped and walked out of the room with my brother and friends following.

Harry walked over to me and smiled, "what's wrong sis, you should be happy you have your man" Harry said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, "yeah but he doesn't want this, you can see that he doesn't" I said and walked into a room and lay down on the bed.

Harry frowned and I curled up on my side and gasped as my side was still killing me, "Phoenix, can we talk" Tom asked.

I nodded and looked to the others, "go and have some fun guys" I said and turned to Thomas and Orion, "why don't you go with your uncle Harry and the others" I said to them.

They nodded and I noticed that Thomas looked over to me, "please don't kill dad, we would like to be born" he said to me.

I smiled and noticed that they left the room and I turned to him and frowned, "what happened" I asked waving my hand to his appearance.

He looked down and laughed, "Nothing it is a strong glamour, I use it when I am around enemies" he said.

I nodded and looked to him, "and am I an enemy" I asked.

He smiled and walked over to me and sat down on the bed and removed the glamour and I couldn't help the intake of breath I had, he smirked and I looked to him to see that he was in his late 20's still and he was hot, more so than his 17 year old self, "see something you like" he asked me.

I looked to him and laughed, "Don't be silly" I said crossing my arms.

He looked to me and sighed, "Phoenix do you like me" he asked.

I looked to him and nodded, "have done since I met your 17 year old self in the chamber, I mean have you seen what you look like" I asked.

He smiled and I stood up taking off the robe I had and noticed that he was looking at me and I smirked, "I take it you like what you see" I asked.

Tom laughed and I turned to him and growled out when I forgot about the pain in my side, he was by me in a second and frowned, "are you okay" he asked me.

I looked to him and frowned, "if I come clean and tell you this, I do not want this used against me" I said.

He nodded and took my hand as we sat down on the bed and I removed the glamour I had on and he growled at me, "how in the hell did this happen to you" he asked me.

I looked to him and nodded, "my brother and I don't have the best home life Tom, we are abused and hurt" I explained.

He looked to me and I curled up on myself, "our uncle Vernon is a bastard and he takes his anger out on Harry and I, I stand in the way of them and harry because cannot stand my brother being hurt and well the last week of the holidays I only just got away" I explained.

He nodded and I knew he was pissed but stayed calm while I was speaking to him, "I couldn't have him speak and doing those things to my brother Tom" I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, "did he ever push himself on you sweetie" he asked.

I looked to him and laughed, "Do you think that he would be alive if he did that, I do have a temper love" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, "I am aware" he said to me.

I looked intrigued and he smirked, "Severus is normally ranting about you and your brother, normally you as he said that you are a handful and can be dam right cruel" he explained

I laughed and nodded, "well when you grow up not being loved and lied to on a daily basis you become like this" I said crossing my arms.

He smiled and took my hand, "would you do me the honour of going out with me" he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "like a date" I said.

He nodded and I smiled, "I would love to Tom" I said to him and he nodded, "I will come back to pick you up at 7" he said.

I nodded and as he walked out Hermione, Pansy and Daphne walked into the room and smiled at me, "so are you going to tell us what he said" Hermione said.

I smirked and nodded, "asked me why I was in pain and then asked if I would like to go on a date" I explained.

They all squealed and I rolled my eyes, "really your all girly girls" I moaned.

They laughed and there was a knock at the door, "sorry to interrupt you, but my lord sent me to sort out your wound" Severus said.

I looked to him and smirked, "do you often rant about me to your lord" I said smirking at him

He laughed and shook his head, "nope, but that day you really annoyed me" he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "you annoyed me as well, you're an ass you know that right" I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, "okay then, this is going to be cold but it will get warm" he said.

I nodded and sat down as I pulled my shirt off and smirked, "don't worry, I know that you won't do anything stupid" I explained.

He smiled, "trust me my lord will kill me for it" he said.

I turned to him as he finished putting on the salve and I smiled, "can I ask you something" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled, "why do you call him my lord and not by his name" I asked.

He smiled, "because he doesn't like it when we call him by his name, he doesn't like the attachment it carries" he explained.

I nodded and smiled, "thank you Severus" I said to him and watched as he left and turned back to the girl and noticed that they were holding some material and smiled, "this is going to be fun" she said to me.

I moaned and thought back about what Severus had said and smiled as he didn't seem to mind when I called him Tom, it was one of those things that I would have to get used to. I noticed that I was being spoken to and smirked, "sorry what" I said.

Hermione walked over to me and sat down next to me, "okay then, what is the matter and do not tell me that it is nothing" Hermione said to me.

I looked to the others and sighed, "Do you ever think that maybe this is too good to be true" I asked.

Hermione looked over to Daphne and smiled, "no we don't, Phoenix do you remember what you said when you saw him in the chamber" Hermione asked.

I nodded, "that he was hot and that he was misunderstood" I said.

Daphne smiled and walked over to me, "Phoenix I think that this is the best thing for you and those two beautiful children are proof that you and the Dark lord are meant for each other" Daphne said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you" I said to them and they held out some leather and Hermione waved her wand and they turned into leather pants that laced up the sides of the legs and a black crop top, "your hair is enough colour needed for you" Daphne said and I noticed that pansy was quite, "what's wrong" I asked.

She looked to me and snapped, "what makes you think that you are good for the dark lord, he needs someone that will love and obey him" she screamed at me.

I looked to her and smirked, the place darken from my magic and I took a step towards her and smirked as she stepped back, "who do you think you are, I am not just someone that you can yell at" I snarled at her.

I noticed that we had a crowd and she stood up and pointed her wand at me, I laughed and waved my hand smiling as she was pinned to the wall and I turned to her, "do not speak to me like that again, what Tom and I do with our future is our business and no one else's. The next person to question it will be dead" I snapped as lighting hit right in front of her.

I heard a laugh and turned to see that Draco was laughing and Tom looked impressed, "well that was a show sweetheart" he said to me.

I smirked and looked to him, "thanks, I don't do being told what to do and I don't do following orders" I snapped and turned on my heel and walked out.

I knew that people where talking and I walked into the bathroom and growled, "Hermione, can you get me some curlers please" I asked.

She smiled and walked into the bathroom, I watched as she waved her wand over the soap and I smiled as it then turned into curlers. "Thanks Mione" I said to her.

She nodded and I went to curling my hair into ringlets and smiled as it was done and I went to quickly putting some makeup on and smiled at the end of it all as I did look the part of dark lords wife, I quickly got changed and walked out of the bathroom to see my boys there and they stopped and smiled, "wow mum, you look beautiful" Orion said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him and ran my hand through his hair, "so you are in charge of your brother Thomas and I don't want to get a call from one of your uncles telling me that you have been mis-behaving" I said to them.

They laughed and nodded, "have fun with dad" Thomas said to me.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room to see that Tom was wearing a black suit with a blood red shirt and he smiled at me, "wow, Phoenix you are beautiful" he said to me.

I smiled and noticed that Harry walked over to Tom and looked to him, "you break my sisters heart and I will kill you, dark lord or not" he said to him.

I smirked and Tom nodded, "I promise you harry that I will never hurt your sister, she is everything to me" Tom said and held his hand out for me.

I smiled and took his hand and he pulled me to him, "so then, are you ready" he asked.

I nodded and we disappeared from the manor to an alley in London where he smiled, "come on, I promise you that we will not have anyone bother us tonight" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you for this" I said to him.

He smiled and held his hand out for mine and I threaded my fingers through his and we walked down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of Tom snoring and I smiled as I looked around and noticed that we were in his room, I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom where I changed into a pair of low rise skinny jeans and a black AC/DC top that showed my stomach as well as some heeled boots. I quickly did my hair and make-up and walked back out seeing that Tom was now awake, "you keep dressing like that and I am going to have a hard time keeping myself off you" he said to me.

I smirked and walked over to him, "that is the point my dear Tom" I said to him and walked out of the room to see that Orion was running down to me, "mummy" he cried at me.

I frowned and picked him up and he wailed into my arms and I noticed that Tom walked out to see what was happening, "Orion baby tell mummy and daddy what happened" I asked.

He shook his head and I walked into the bedroom and noticed that he didn't let go, "hunny you have to tell us" I explained.

He looked up and I saw that he had a red mark on his face, "what happened and who the hell touched you" I growled.

Orion looked to his father and I turned to Tom, "if I find out it was someone around here that touched our son, they will be sorry" I growled and stormed out of the room.

I slammed the doors open to the dining room and noticed that everyone looked to me and my brother shook his head, "someone is going to die" he said.

I looked around and noticed that my eldest was sat down and I looked to the others, "who in the hell raised their hand to my baby" I asked.

They all looked around and I noticed that there was one down at the bottom who was smiling, "something you want to say" I asked.

She looked to me and smirked, "I cannot see why our master and lord has decided not to kill you, but I will kill you and those brats" she said to me.

I noticed that Tom arrived and looked pissed and I held my hand up stopping him, I raised my hand and watched as she appeared in front of me and she looked scared, "how do you have wand less magic" she got out.

I smirked and snapped my hand to the wall and walked over to her and growled, "no one touches my babies and because you did you're going to wish that it was Tom that was going to kill you" I growled and waved my hand.

Green light came from me and they all looked shocked and turned to Tom, "she doesn't even need to speak the curse to do it" someone said.

I looked to the voice and saw that it was Bellatrix, "I have to say that I am impressed and not a lot of things can make me impressed" she said.

I smiled and noticed that his inner circle was sat with my guys and I smiled, "I have always been able to do it, I can control my accidental magic as well" I explained.

They looked impressed and I noticed that Orion was still in Toms arms and wasn't looking to get down, "thanks" he said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him, "you are my baby and no one touches you" I said to him and looked over to Thomas and noticed that he was smiling as well.

I noticed that Tom walked over to the throne and waved his hand as another appeared and turned to me holding his other hand out for me to take, I smiled and walked over to him and he took my hand, "now I know that people want to know what is happening and what I have decided to do so I am going to tell you now" he explained and we sat down.

Everyone was looking at us and Tom smiled, "Phoenix is my soul mate and soon to be my wife, but most of all she is my queen which will make her yours. I want her to have the respect that you show to me and you will show the same to the boys as well" Tom said.

They all nodded and I watched as they stood up and smiled, "to the queen" everyone said and I looked to my friends and they all smiled at me, "we are always behind you" they said and I smiled, "thank you" I said and sat next to tom who smiled at me.

We were all sat quietly eating breakfast when there was rumbling in the manor I noticed that people where looking at me and I couldn't help the smirk to come to my face as they believed that this was something that I would do, I looked to my friends and noticed that Draco was holding on to Hermione, "this isn't me, I am not doing this" I explained.

Hermione nodded and the next thing I knew there was an older me and you could tell that she was me as her blood red hair was down and in ringlets, she was wearing leather pants with a deep purple top and a silver robe over the top as well, but the big difference was her eyes they were pure black as she looked terrifying, we all watched as she smiled at the boys, "My princes" she said and I couldn't help the smile to come to my face as the boys ran over to her, "mum" they called out to her.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around them and kissed there head, I watched as she turned to me and smiled, "thank you for protecting them" she said to Tom and I.

I smiled and nodded, "of course we would protect them, they are our children" we said together and we watched as she grabbed the both of the boys and disappeared in the same manner that she came and I couldn't help but be impressed that I could be that scary.

I smirked and turned to the others and smiled, "well I think that I am going to miss them around here, I know that it's not going to be as loud" I said.

Tom smiled and kissed my hand, "I know that we all are going to miss them and soon were be able to get a start on Thomas" he said to me.

I turned red and everyone laughed, "You Mr are not going anywhere near me yet, Thomas isn't due for a couple of years" I said.

He laughed and I sat back in the throne chair and noticed that he was looking at me and I smiled, "come for a walk with me" he asked.

I nodded and I turned to Harry as we got up and smiled at him, "grab the others in a hour, we need a nice conversation about the school as we all need to finish our education and what we are going to do about Albus and the others, maybe ask Severus and Lucius to come to" I said to him.

Harry nodded and kissed my cheek, "will do" he said and we walked out of the dining room and into the gardens were I looked around and smiled, "it is beautiful out here" I said.

Tom smiled and took my hand making me stop and look at him, "what is worrying you my love" he asked.

I looked to him and could see that he was worried about me and wanted to know if he could help, I smiled and looked to him, "I am just wondering if the boys are okay, since finding out about them and then them going home am only worried and miss them, plus I am wondering about my future self as well as she was one scary woman" I explained.

He smiled and looked to me, "you know that you are just as scary now, to be honest I didn't know that you had this side to you" he said.

I smiled and took his hand, "I have always been like this towards people, I don't like muggles I think that they are horrible people and well I am only nice to the people that came with us" I explained.

He smiled and turned to me, "yeah about that, they seem to follow you into anything" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Hermione she is my best friend, she knows everything about me. She is my sister and harry is my brother" I explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, "then I will treat her as family as well" he said to me.

I smiled and turned back to him, "the twins and Charlie saved my life when they came with Ron to get Harry, Vernon was being a dick as useal and well the twins and charlie nearly killed him" I explained.

Tom looked to me and I smiled, "the twins are protective and will always be and Charlie well he went to Romania to get away from his parents because he isn't a light wizard he is dark and trains dragons for the dark as well" I explained.

I could see the gears turning for Tom and he smirked, "this could come in handy for us" tom said.

I smiled and turned to him again, "Neville and Luna have always been on my side from the first time that I met them they said that they didn't believe in Albus" I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, "and Albus didn't have a clue that you all were dark" he asked.

I smiled and looked to him, "we played hurt and abused really well and made it as we needed the attention from anyone that would give it, Albus has always had a suspicion that I wasn't completely light but never said anything until that night when the boys turned up and when Harry stood and came with I could see that he knew he lost there and then" i explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, "and the Slytherin ones" he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "Draco is dating Hermione which I believe his father now knows about and as for the others well I believe that Daphne likes my brother and is good friends with Hermione, Crabe and Goyle are just two idiots that follow Draco around and as for Theo I don't really know him well" I explained.

Tom smiled and gently kissed me, "well I think that we should make sure that everyone knows what to do when it comes to it, and if you wouldn't mind I would like to come with you to speak to your friends" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "of course Tom, I wouldn't do this without you" I said to him.

Tom smiled and we walked back into the manor to see that they were all sat on the floor and I smiled as I walked in and Tom sat on the floor seeing that his inner circle was there, "okay so this is only the people that will be trusted with first names, I do not mind you calling me Tom when we are in here but if we are by people that you don't like or trust then please could we stick to My Lord or My Queen" Tom asked.

They nodded and I looked to Harry and smiled, "okay so with Albus now knowing that we are in fact dark witches and wizards he is going to make our return to Hogwarts difficult" I explained.

Harry nodded and he turned to Draco and smiled, "any idea Dray" Harry asked.

Lucius looked confused and Draco laughed, "harry is my best friend, we made friends on the train in 1st year but act like we don't like each other at school, I even believe that the potter twins made the hat put them in Gryffindor" Draco explained.

I laughed and nodded, "yeah we did, couldn't have Albus blow on his first day now could we" I said smirking.

Draco laughed and Hermione cuddled into him and I turned to Lucius, "is there anything that you can do to get into school, I mean he cannot say no to the ministry" I asked.

Lucius looked to me and smiled, "I will have a look into it for you my queen" he said.

I smiled and looked to him, "Lucius please it is Phoenix" I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, "then please call me Lucius" he asked.

I smiled and nodded it was Severus that smiled and spoke up, "I still am within the order members as you are well aware off, I can make it out as you made harry come with you. Albus believes that Harry is bewitched" Severus explained.

I smirked and nodded, "Harry" I asked.

Harry laughed and nodded, "seems like we can still play the headmaster, I think I can worm it as well for you, do you remember when the boys came into the hall and looked at you for about 2 minutes" Harry asked.

I nodded and he smiled, "so maybe with the looked from Thomas he made you out to be there mother, I can get you back in so we can speak to members that aren't all that light" he asked.

I looked to him and sighed, "I don't know if I can be around him Harry, I want the man dead" I said.

Harry smiled and looked to me, "we don't have to" he said.

I looked to Tom and smiled, "what do you think" I asked.

Tom looked shocked that I had asked for his opinion and I smiled, "well you are the father to our children and soon to be married so I want your opinion as well" I explained.

Harry smiled and Tom nodded, "well I think if we can get Albus believing that he is in control again then this might be a good idea, but if we are going to do this we are going to do this the right way" he explained.

I looked to him and he smiled, "well for him to believe that you have been bewitched you are going to have to act the part" he explained.

I smiled and nodded, "oh I do like playing the hurt girl" I said smirking.

Bellatrix laughed and looked to me, "I can help you on that with Narcissa as well, I think that if we can pull of you two being bewitched that Albus should take the rest of you back" she explained.

I turned to Tom and smiled, "I see why they are in your inner circle, they are very good" I said.

He smiled and nodded, "of course they are" he said and I turned to the others and smiled, "does this sound like a plan" I asked.

They nodded and I noticed that Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix and someone else that I didn't know all looked confused, "I will not do something if they all don't agree, we are a family" I explained.

They smiled and Tom kissed my head, "right then, I believe that is almost time for lunch" he said and we got up of the floor where Tom took my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to the sound of Tom snoring and I smiled as I looked around and noticed that we were in his room, I pulled myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom where I changed into a pair of low rise skinny jeans and a black AC/DC top that showed my stomach as well as some heeled boots. I quickly did my hair and make-up and walked back out seeing that Tom was now awake, "you keep dressing like that and I am going to have a hard time keeping myself off you" he said to me.

I smirked and walked over to him, "that is the point my dear Tom" I said to him and walked out of the room to see that Orion was running down to me, "mummy" he cried at me.

I frowned and picked him up and he wailed into my arms and I noticed that Tom walked out to see what was happening, "Orion baby tell mummy and daddy what happened" I asked.

He shook his head and I walked into the bedroom and noticed that he didn't let go, "hunny you have to tell us" I explained.

He looked up and I saw that he had a red mark on his face, "what happened and who the hell touched you" I growled.

Orion looked to his father and I turned to Tom, "if I find out it was someone around here that touched our son, they will be sorry" I growled and stormed out of the room.

I slammed the doors open to the dining room and noticed that everyone looked to me and my brother shook his head, "someone is going to die" he said.

I looked around and noticed that my eldest was sat down and I looked to the others, "who in the hell raised their hand to my baby" I asked.

They all looked around and I noticed that there was one down at the bottom who was smiling, "something you want to say" I asked.

She looked to me and smirked, "I cannot see why our master and lord has decided not to kill you, but I will kill you and those brats" she said to me.

I noticed that Tom arrived and looked pissed and I held my hand up stopping him, I raised my hand and watched as she appeared in front of me and she looked scared, "how do you have wand less magic" she got out.

I smirked and snapped my hand to the wall and walked over to her and growled, "no one touches my babies and because you did you're going to wish that it was Tom that was going to kill you" I growled and waved my hand.

Green light came from me and they all looked shocked and turned to Tom, "she doesn't even need to speak the curse to do it" someone said.

I looked to the voice and saw that it was Bellatrix, "I have to say that I am impressed and not a lot of things can make me impressed" she said.

I smiled and noticed that his inner circle was sat with my guys and I smiled, "I have always been able to do it, I can control my accidental magic as well" I explained.

They looked impressed and I noticed that Orion was still in Toms arms and wasn't looking to get down, "thanks" he said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him, "you are my baby and no one touches you" I said to him and looked over to Thomas and noticed that he was smiling as well.

I noticed that Tom walked over to the throne and waved his hand as another appeared and turned to me holding his other hand out for me to take, I smiled and walked over to him and he took my hand, "now I know that people want to know what is happening and what I have decided to do so I am going to tell you now" he explained and we sat down.

Everyone was looking at us and Tom smiled, "Phoenix is my soul mate and soon to be my wife, but most of all she is my queen which will make her yours. I want her to have the respect that you show to me and you will show the same to the boys as well" Tom said.

They all nodded and I watched as they stood up and smiled, "to the queen" everyone said and I looked to my friends and they all smiled at me, "we are always behind you" they said and I smiled, "thank you" I said and sat next to tom who smiled at me.

We were all sat quietly eating breakfast when there was rumbling in the manor I noticed that people where looking at me and I couldn't help the smirk to come to my face as they believed that this was something that I would do, I looked to my friends and noticed that Draco was holding on to Hermione, "this isn't me, I am not doing this" I explained.

Hermione nodded and the next thing I knew there was an older me and you could tell that she was me as her blood red hair was down and in ringlets, she was wearing leather pants with a deep purple top and a silver robe over the top as well, but the big difference was her eyes they were pure black as she looked terrifying, we all watched as she smiled at the boys, "My princes" she said and I couldn't help the smile to come to my face as the boys ran over to her, "mum" they called out to her.

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around them and kissed there head, I watched as she turned to me and smiled, "thank you for protecting them" she said to Tom and I.

I smiled and nodded, "of course we would protect them, they are our children" we said together and we watched as she grabbed the both of the boys and disappeared in the same manner that she came and I couldn't help but be impressed that I could be that scary.

I smirked and turned to the others and smiled, "well I think that I am going to miss them around here, I know that it's not going to be as loud" I said.

Tom smiled and kissed my hand, "I know that we all are going to miss them and soon were be able to get a start on Thomas" he said to me.

I turned red and everyone laughed, "You Mr are not going anywhere near me yet, Thomas isn't due for a couple of years" I said.

He laughed and I sat back in the throne chair and noticed that he was looking at me and I smiled, "come for a walk with me" he asked.

I nodded and I turned to Harry as we got up and smiled at him, "grab the others in a hour, we need a nice conversation about the school as we all need to finish our education and what we are going to do about Albus and the others, maybe ask Severus and Lucius to come to" I said to him.

Harry nodded and kissed my cheek, "will do" he said and we walked out of the dining room and into the gardens were I looked around and smiled, "it is beautiful out here" I said.

Tom smiled and took my hand making me stop and look at him, "what is worrying you my love" he asked.

I looked to him and could see that he was worried about me and wanted to know if he could help, I smiled and looked to him, "I am just wondering if the boys are okay, since finding out about them and then them going home am only worried and miss them, plus I am wondering about my future self as well as she was one scary woman" I explained.

He smiled and looked to me, "you know that you are just as scary now, to be honest I didn't know that you had this side to you" he said.

I smiled and took his hand, "I have always been like this towards people, I don't like muggles I think that they are horrible people and well I am only nice to the people that came with us" I explained.

He smiled and turned to me, "yeah about that, they seem to follow you into anything" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "Hermione she is my best friend, she knows everything about me. She is my sister and harry is my brother" I explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, "then I will treat her as family as well" he said to me.

I smiled and turned back to him, "the twins and Charlie saved my life when they came with Ron to get Harry, Vernon was being a dick as useal and well the twins and charlie nearly killed him" I explained.

Tom looked to me and I smiled, "the twins are protective and will always be and Charlie well he went to Romania to get away from his parents because he isn't a light wizard he is dark and trains dragons for the dark as well" I explained.

I could see the gears turning for Tom and he smirked, "this could come in handy for us" tom said.

I smiled and turned to him again, "Neville and Luna have always been on my side from the first time that I met them they said that they didn't believe in Albus" I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, "and Albus didn't have a clue that you all were dark" he asked.

I smiled and looked to him, "we played hurt and abused really well and made it as we needed the attention from anyone that would give it, Albus has always had a suspicion that I wasn't completely light but never said anything until that night when the boys turned up and when Harry stood and came with I could see that he knew he lost there and then" i explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, "and the Slytherin ones" he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "Draco is dating Hermione which I believe his father now knows about and as for the others well I believe that Daphne likes my brother and is good friends with Hermione, Crabe and Goyle are just two idiots that follow Draco around and as for Theo I don't really know him well" I explained.

Tom smiled and gently kissed me, "well I think that we should make sure that everyone knows what to do when it comes to it, and if you wouldn't mind I would like to come with you to speak to your friends" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "of course Tom, I wouldn't do this without you" I said to him.

Tom smiled and we walked back into the manor to see that they were all sat on the floor and I smiled as I walked in and Tom sat on the floor seeing that his inner circle was there, "okay so this is only the people that will be trusted with first names, I do not mind you calling me Tom when we are in here but if we are by people that you don't like or trust then please could we stick to My Lord or My Queen" Tom asked.

They nodded and I looked to Harry and smiled, "okay so with Albus now knowing that we are in fact dark witches and wizards he is going to make our return to Hogwarts difficult" I explained.

Harry nodded and he turned to Draco and smiled, "any idea Dray" Harry asked.

Lucius looked confused and Draco laughed, "harry is my best friend, we made friends on the train in 1st year but act like we don't like each other at school, I even believe that the potter twins made the hat put them in Gryffindor" Draco explained.

I laughed and nodded, "yeah we did, couldn't have Albus blow on his first day now could we" I said smirking.

Draco laughed and Hermione cuddled into him and I turned to Lucius, "is there anything that you can do to get into school, I mean he cannot say no to the ministry" I asked.

Lucius looked to me and smiled, "I will have a look into it for you my queen" he said.

I smiled and looked to him, "Lucius please it is Phoenix" I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, "then please call me Lucius" he asked.

I smiled and nodded it was Severus that smiled and spoke up, "I still am within the order members as you are well aware off, I can make it out as you made harry come with you. Albus believes that Harry is bewitched" Severus explained.

I smirked and nodded, "Harry" I asked.

Harry laughed and nodded, "seems like we can still play the headmaster, I think I can worm it as well for you, do you remember when the boys came into the hall and looked at you for about 2 minutes" Harry asked.

I nodded and he smiled, "so maybe with the looked from Thomas he made you out to be there mother, I can get you back in so we can speak to members that aren't all that light" he asked.

I looked to him and sighed, "I don't know if I can be around him Harry, I want the man dead" I said.

Harry smiled and looked to me, "we don't have to" he said.

I looked to Tom and smiled, "what do you think" I asked.

Tom looked shocked that I had asked for his opinion and I smiled, "well you are the father to our children and soon to be married so I want your opinion as well" I explained.

Harry smiled and Tom nodded, "well I think if we can get Albus believing that he is in control again then this might be a good idea, but if we are going to do this we are going to do this the right way" he explained.

I looked to him and he smiled, "well for him to believe that you have been bewitched you are going to have to act the part" he explained.

I smiled and nodded, "oh I do like playing the hurt girl" I said smirking.

Bellatrix laughed and looked to me, "I can help you on that with Narcissa as well, I think that if we can pull of you two being bewitched that Albus should take the rest of you back" she explained.

I turned to Tom and smiled, "I see why they are in your inner circle, they are very good" I said.

He smiled and nodded, "of course they are" he said and I turned to the others and smiled, "does this sound like a plan" I asked.

They nodded and I noticed that Severus, Lucius, Bellatrix and someone else that I didn't know all looked confused, "I will not do something if they all don't agree, we are a family" I explained.

They smiled and Tom kissed my head, "right then, I believe that is almost time for lunch" he said and we got up of the floor where Tom took my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus POV

I couldn't believe what had happened today I had lost my pawns in this war and I knew that if I didn't get them back that I would also lose some of my members as well as I knew that Remus and Sirius would go with the twins and I knew that Molly and Arthur would leave as they wouldn't want to fight against the children, I got into my office and threw a fit out of this as it seemed like Phoenix had magic I didn't know about and this was something that I was going to have to get under control, I heard a knock at the door and it opened to Minnie and Severus who were looking at me with the same look, what in the hell had just happened.

I smiled, "come on in" I said to them.

Minnie looked to me and sighed, "Albus we cannot lost the potter twins, did you see the magic that Phoenix has, she can defeat the dark lord" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I am aware of this, but if the little brats are right and they are her children with Tom, I do not think that she is going to kill the father to her children" I spat out.

Severus looked to me and sighed, "then what do we do, with magic like that we are to worry because she could turn out just as bad" Severus said to me.

I knew that he was still on their side but he was a pawn on my side as well not that he knew that I was using him, he believed that I trusted him and that I wanted his help, but the truth was that I wanted him to spy on the dark lord, once he was dead Severus would be rotting in Azkaban. I noticed that he was looking at me and I smiled, "I am sorry my boy, I was caught off guard, could you say that again" I said.

Severus frowned and nodded, "I asked what are we going to do to get the twins back on to this side, I mean they even took the Weasley twins" Severus said.

I sighed and nodded; "I will come up with something" I said and dismissed them.

I watched as Severus and Minnie walked out and I knew that I was going to have to do something to get them back on my side.

Phoenix's POV

Severus had been called to a meeting with the order and I knew that he would soon be caught and it was worrying for me, I smiled as I noticed that Lucius was looking at me, "Draco says that you can get lost in your mind, are you okay" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you for being caring Lucius but I am fine, I am just worried about the order as I am sure that Albus is planning something" I explained.

He smiled and walked over to me and bent down, "I am sure that between us all we can do something to get the order members that aren't light out" he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "why are you so accepting of this, I mean I knew that there was going to be some people that wouldn't accept but no one in the inner circle as said anything bad towards me and my friends" I asked.

Lucius sighed and sat down next to me, "we knew that our lord had a thing for you, he somehow remembers that meeting in the chamber with you and since then he has been a little different, not so cruel towards his inner circle" he explained.

I smirked as this was just the inner circle and looked to him, "any chance that Tom told Severus to be a little nicer to Harry and I" I asked.

Lucius smiled and nodded, "Severus used to come back to the meetings in a horrible mood and say that you were the worst out of the two off you, I didn't believe that the lights hope could be so cruel that I spoke to my son Draco and he explained a few things to us. But I do have one question" he asked.

I nodded, "what happened for you to be so mean, I mean you are worse than your brother" he said to me.

I looked to him and shook my head, "this is something that you will not find out at the moment, it is something that I cannot relive" I explained.

He nodded and I knew that he was worried and I smiled, "I am fine, Tom got Severus to heal the wounds" I said and got up as I walked out of the room leaving a wondering Lucius and went to seek out Tom.

I found him in the study and he was growling at the paperwork and I smiled this was a side to him that I would always find funny, "you do know that the paperwork won't bite right" I said leaning against the door frame.

He looked up and smiled, "I know but this is something that I just hate" he said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him and picked up a piece of paper and smiled, "well it seems like you have some ministry paperwork to sort, would you like me to come back later" I asked.

Tom smiled and shook his head, "no, I like your company. Are you okay" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "of course, I was just speaking to Lucius is all" I explained.

He nodded and I could see the jealousy in his eyes and I smiled as I walked over to him, "you need not worry love, I am all yours. He just wanted to know why I was so mean compared to my brother" I explained.

He smiled and nodded, "we can tell the inner circle if you wish, but I will promise you this they will gather together and kill them" Tom explained.

I smiled and nodded, "and when the time is right they can, but at the moment if they turn up dead Harry and I will never be able to get on the inside with Albus and the others" I explained.

He smiled and kissed me, "I am not sure that I will be able to see you there with that monster" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I know but I think that at the moment he is getting suspicious of Severus and we need something to him back into the right light" I said.

He nodded and kissed me, I smiled into the kiss and smirked as Tom moaned into my kiss and pulled away, "you are a tease" he said to me.

I smirked and nodded; "of course" I said to him and curled up in his lap.

Tom chuckled and looked down, "come on you need to sleep and I will not be getting this done" he said to me and carried me down to the room where we would normally sleep.

I laid down on the bed and noticed that he pulled out a laptop and I couldn't help the laughter to come from me, "what" he asked.

I smirked and looked at him, "oh nothing" I said.

He looked to me and I smiled which I did not like that look on him, "Phoenix" he said.

I smirked and ran out of the room with Tom chasing me, I ran down the stairs and into the dining room where I noticed that everyone was and they looked to me and saw Tom who was smirked, "nowhere to go now Phoenix" he said to me.

I smirked and clapped my hands and appeared behind him and smirked as he looked shocked, "how in the hell did you do that" he asked.

I jumped on his back and kissed his cheek smiling, "don't underestimate her" Harry said making me smile as Tom pulled me into his lap and smiled, "I believe that we should do a magical test potion to see what you can do" he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, "of course" I said and smiled as he wasn't shy to put his arms around me, I noticed that Severus was back and I smiled, "how was your meeting" I asked.

Severus laughed and looked to me, "well he doesn't trust me but needs me so he is trying to find a way for you to get back" he explained.

I smirked and turned to Tom, "looks like this might work, but Ron and the other Weasley are going to be an issue" I explained.

The twins and Charlie looked to me and smiled, "my brother and sister only started to dis-trust you when you came out of the chamber" Fred said.

I frowned and nodded, "yeah what about it" I asked.

Tom looked to them and they laughed, "Ron is still lead to believe that you did something to her in that chamber that day" George said.

Tom smirked and turned to me, "so how do you feel about playing the bewitched girl now" he asked me.

I smirked and nodded, "this could be fun" I said and harry groaned, "You're going to do this at 200% crazy aren't you" Harry asked.

I smiled and Hermione laughed, "This is going to be a good year" she said.

I turned to Severus and smiled, "to Albus and the others I don't look like this, they believe that Harry and I are always wearing clothing that is too big, you going to have your hands full but you cannot show that you care" I explained.

He nodded and I turned to Tom, "he is going to have to be mean to me and Harry and you cannot hurt him for it, if you do Albus will believe that we are playing him" I explained.

He nodded and looked to Severus, "make it believable but do not hurt them" he said.

Severus smiled and nodded, "of course not" he said and turned to me and smiled, "you going to make this difficult for me" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "of course, trust me I can have them believing that I am innocent in all of this in half an hour" I said looking smug.

Severus laughed and nodded, "you're on, if you can have them all believing that this was a bewitchment by Tom then I will do your homework for the next year" he said to me.

I turned to him and smirked, "you're on, remember don't make a deal with someone you won't win against" I said and turned to Tom and smiled, "looks like you can come and see me in the evenings" I said and kissed him.

Tom laughed and Severus turned to me and Harry, "I am going to make it as the others were here, we haven't seen each other since you left with them, make some excuse to why you haven't seen Harry or Phoenix" Severus said.

Hermione smirked and nodded, "I am sure that we can come up with something, Draco I will need your blood" Hermione said.

I looked to her and she smiled, "you will see" she said and walked over to her boyfriend and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus's POV

I didn't really think that this was a good idea as I didn't want to hurt our queen but there was something about her that screamed I can play this really well, I grabbed her hold of her and noticed that she had the same gleam in her eyes as Tom did and I knew that this wasn't going to bode well for me, "I am so regretting this" I moaned.

The twins laughed and I grabbed a hold of Phoenix and nodded, "you need to struggle for me to get the right stumble to getting into the headquarters or Albus isn't going to believe that I just took you" I said to her.

She nodded and I grabbed Harry by the arm and wrapped my other arm around Phoenix, I was so happy that my lord was not here to see this as I knew that he would have killed me for this, "come on" I said to them.

I disappeared with the twins and I will give it to her she kicked and screamed as when we arrived in the kitchen of the headquarters she was pushing and screaming to get out of my arms making everyone look at me, "Severus what is this and how do you have the twins" Albus asked me.

I looked to him and went to answer when she bit me and I swore as she fell to the ground and ran out of the kitchen, "Bitch" I growled as she was brought back into the room by Charlie Weasley and we watched as she smirked, "I will kill you" she screamed at me.

Albus looked worried and I noticed that Harry was hiding behind Remus and I grabbed Phoenix by the arm and pulled her back into the room where she was trying to get away again, "I was able to free him from the cells but something is really wrong with her, she seems not to answer me when I speak to her, it is like she's not there" I explained.

Albus walked over to me and looked at Phoenix and frowned, "she seems like she is trying to leave" Albus explained.

I rolled my eyes and looked to him, "I could have told you that, Dammit Albus I took her from his room" I growled.

Sirius walked over to us and I was amazed as she looked to him and growled as she spat at him, "Traitor" she screamed at him.

He looked hurt and I knew that this was going to be her wining the bet as she would be able to get them over to her side in a half hour, I threw her to the floor and watched as she turned to me and her magic reacted, "you regret this, he will find me and when he does I will make sure that he kills you all" she screamed at me.

Molly and Arthur looked worried and Ron walked over to Harry and smiled, "are you okay, she seems like she is under some spell" Ron said.

Harry looked to him and then to his sister frowned, "I don't know I haven't been with her, she was always trapped in his room, god she would scream for hours" Harry said sobbing.

I had to admit I was impressed with them as they were good, if I didn't know that they were trying to play them, I would believe that they were telling the truth "please help her" Harry asked pulling on Albus's Robes, "she is all I have left" he sobbed.

Albus smiled and nodded as he patted Harrys head and I knew that he was holding his temper in check, "I believe that this might be an enchantment, we will have to lock her up and wait for her to calm down before speaking to her. Ron do you know when Phoenix started to change, it can be anything the way she was with people, maybe speaking and being friendly with people she normally wouldn't have been with" Albus asked.

I frowned as now I would be doing her homework and I noticed that she had a smug look on her face and I rolled my eyes, "what the hell happened to her Severus, she was all for tom when she left Hogwarts" Minnie asked.

I looked to her and sighed, "Were not sure but the boys that appeared in the great hall that day there was something wrong with them, they didn't speak to her once when he entered the room" I lied.

Albus nodded and looked down to her, "do you know if he forced himself on her, I don't like the idea of those boys being born" he said.

I noticed that her magic was reacting and I turned to Albus, "at the moment she is still under a spell and believes that she loves him and those boys but it will wear off, in the meantime I think it would be best not to mention anything like that. But I will mention one thing, he wants her power" I lied to them.

Albus nodded and walked over to Phoenix and bent down, "phoenix can you hear me" he asked her.

I noticed that she had this look about her and she went for him, I came to grab her with Sirius and Remus as well, "lock her up, I am sorry Sirius but she need to be locked down so she cannot hurt herself" Albus said but I could see that he looked smug about it.

Sirius went to grabbed her and she screamed at him kicking her legs and throwing her arms around, "you will not touch me, you are not allowed to touch me" she screamed.

Sirius backed off and I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder and smirked as they were looking at me, "hello did you see what she was doing when we arrived, I was carrying her when she was kicking and screaming" I explained and we walked over to the basement and chained her up.

I felt horrible and wanted her to get free but there was this look about her and she smiled, I knew that she wasn't going to hold this against me and I nodded as we walked out of the basement to see that Sirius was now looking at Harry who was under the table and I couldn't help the smirk on my face, they were good. I walked into the kitchen and bent down smiling, "are you going to come out of there" I asked.

He shook his head and looked around, "not until I trust you" he growled at me.

I sighed and nodded, "okay I'll go and get Albus" I said smirking at him.

He growled at me and I turned to see that Albus was there and he smiled, "I have this don't worry, why don't you go with Sirius and keep a look out on Phoenix" he asked.

I nodded and looked back to Harry to see that he wasn't looking like he was going to take any shit, I smiled and walked down to the basement to see that Sirius was looking broken, "she called me a traitor Severus, I don't think that I can see her coming back" he said to me.

I knew that phoenix was only playing a part but I could see that he was hurt and as much as I didn't like the dog I knew that once from Bellatrix that he was just like his family, I sighed and grabbed him and walked into the basement to see that Moody and Remus were looking at her and she was struggling against the chains swearing at them, I couldn't help the impressed look on my face and smiled slightly as this was the side that I knew she would always play when someone did something to her or the ones that she loves.

I nodded and watched as she realised her magic only hitting moody and Remus and she turned to me and smirked, "I think that you have 10 minutes before they wake, Phoenix I think we can trust him" I said to her.

Sirius looked confused and she stood up and smiled, "do you believe in Albus" she asked him.

Sirius looked to me and I rolled my eyes, "answer her question, we are on a limit" I growled.

He nodded and looked back to Phoenix and shook his head, "no I don't, not since that night when he blamed me for the people that were killed" he said.

She laughed and nodded, "asshole isn't he" she asked.

He nodded and she sat down on the floor and smiled, "he tried to kill my children and doesn't want them to be born, I cannot do that Sirius they are my boys and I love Tom, now if you want to be on our side I would love that because you are family, but you cannot tell Albus or any of the other order members that you are on our side" she explained.

Sirius walked over to her and bent down, "and what you said to me, because that hurt" he said.

She sighed, "I am sorry for that uncle Siri, but Albus needed to believe that I was spelled, I am sorry that I hurt you and Remy I didn't want that" she explained.

Sirius smiled and nodded, "I will be on your side Phoenix and I will help you" he said to her.

I smiled and looked to her, "they will wake in the minute so we are going to make it as you got free almost" I explained.

She nodded and I walked over to her and watched as she focused her magic and it clicked open and she smiled, "I open you can run fast" she asked us.

We both looked confused and noticed that she ran past us and I moaned, "She is fast" I groaned and Sirius laughed at me and turned into a dog and chased her.

Phoenix's POV

I smirked as I ran up the stairs and looked around seeing that the rest of the order members had appeared and it was now everyone against me, "please don't hurt her" my brother said.

I turned to him and noticed that he was hiding the smirk on his face and I could see that he had the others trusting him, I sank to the floor and decided that I would get the most out of this, I screamed and noticed that Sirius walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "shh its okay, I promise that I will protect you from the bad people" he said to me.

I smiled and looked up to him, "Promise uncle Siri" I asked.

He nodded and I closed my eyes pretending to sleep so I could hear them, "seems like the spell has broken on her, we can now mend her mind" Albus said.

I felt Sirius nod and smiled as he didn't do anything to give me up apart from feeling him open his other arm that wasn't wrapped around me to harry as I knew it was my brother from the smell and the sobs.

I opened my eyes and noticed that Harry was looking at me and smirked, we both closed our eyes and heard Molly, "do you want me to take one" she asked.

I snuggled closer and Harry shook his head and we heard Sirius laughed, "they are asleep and staying here" I heard Sirius say.

"Do we have them back, I was worried that I would lose my friends" Ron said and I knew that he was only acting concerned.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of my brother snoring and knew that there was someone else in the room I opened my eyes to see that it was Ron and he smiled as he saw me, "it is nice to have you back, I was worried for a while back then" he said.

I forced a smile onto my face and nodded, "thank you Ron, and I am really sorry if I hurt you" I lied.

He laughed and shook his head, "don't worry about it, how are you feeling" he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "well a little bit tired and hungry" I said.

Harry sat up and looked to me and smiled, "Food" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah come on" I said and we walked down the stairs with Ron following behind us.

I noticed that Harry smirked and I knew that he was going to cause some sort of trouble today, I smiled as we walked into the kitchen and there was a few others that we looked at my brother and I and nodded, "morning, are you two feeling better" a woman asked.

I looked to her and frowned, "who are you" I asked.

Harry decided that he was sticking with shy and hid behind Sirius who chuckled and put his hand over his hair and ruffled it, "Phoenix, Harry this is Nyphodora Tonks but likes to be called Tonks" Sirius said.

I looked to her and frowned, "are you a black, you look like Bellatrix" I said.

She growled at me and I stood back, "sorry won't mention that again" I said.

Harry smirked and put his head out and nodded, "she does, shame" Harry said leaving it there.

Albus looked confused and I turned to him, "we wasn't always locked up, we were allowed to walk around" I explained.

He nodded and Sirius looked to me and smiled, "well I am glad that you got home to me, I missed the both of you" he said to us.

We smiled and nodded, "food is on the table you two" Molly said.

We nodded and noticed that she wasn't looking at us as she was upset and I sighed, "The twins weren't with us" I said to her.

She looked confused and I smirked, "the twins weren't with us, they came out but didn't appear with us, it was only Harry and I" I explained.

She nodded and walked over to me and smiled, "I am glad that you are feeling better, I was worried when they told me that you were to have kids with the dark lord" Molly said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "don't worry there won't be any children with the dark lord" I lied as I knew that Tom and I would have two of them.

She smiled and I noticed that Albus was looking at me and I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face now and he smiled, "we have found the others and well we have Draco, Daphne, Theo and the other two locked up" Albus said to me.

He was looking at me and I knew he was waiting for me to lose control of my magic and I smiled, "looks like you are going to have some angry parents" I said and he looked confused.

Remus walked over and nodded, "Albus they are children and to mention that they are the children of known death eaters as well" Remus said.

I sighed and sat down, 'love can you hear me' I said into the connection that we had.

'Phoenix thank god, I have been so worried about you. Are you okay' Tom asked.

I smiled as this was a nice side to Tom, 'yeah I am okay, I believe that we might have some more people for our side as Sirius doesn't believe in Albus and I think that we might be able to get Remus as well, but I am calling to tell you that Albus has Draco, Daphne, Theo and the two idiots locked up' I explained.

I could see that Tom was walking around the study and smiled, 'okay I will find a way to get them out and to see if Remus and Sirius are for our side' Tom said.

I smiled and looked up to see that I was being stared at, 'love you and speak later' I said and cut the connection off.

"Sorry what" I asked.

Albus looked worried and Harry laughed, "you still spacing out on me sis" Harry asked.

I laughed and nodded, "sorry I sometimes go off into my own world, I am sorry if I worried you" I said smiling.

Severus looked to me and I smirked as he stood up and frowned, "he doesn't call this early" Severus said.

Harry and I looked up and he smiled, "I think he would have noticed that the both of you are not there, remembering that you are the enemy to him" Severus said to the both of us.

We nodded and he looked to Albus, "I'll be back as soon as I can" Severus said and with that he was off to be where I wanted to be.

I sighed and sat down on the bench and noticed that Ginny walked in and looked to Harry and I and smiled, "Harry your back" she said and we both noticed that she was putting some sway into her hips.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed another piece of bacon from the plate and threw it down on the plate and muttered under my breath making sure that there wasn't anything on it, seeing that it was fine I took a bite and noticed that Harry was now speaking to Ginny who was all over him, 'so going to make her scream all night, can think of some horrible nightmares for her' I thought to myself.

I heard a chuckle and knew that Tom could hear me and I smiled, "I need some new clothes and I know that Harry does as well, can Sirius take us shopping" I asked.

Albus smiled and nodded, "of course, then you are to go back to school" he said.

We nodded and Sirius smiled, "come on I am sure that Remus would like to come" Sirius explained.

We smiled and nodded, "of course it will be like a little family" I said making them smile.

Harry and I ran up the stairs and I turned to the door and waved my hand over it making sure that no one but the people that we trusted to get in and I turned to him, "tom is going to get them out of the basement, Severus was called for that" I explained to harry.

Harry smiled and nodded, "I thought that you were talking to him, you only ever smile like that when you think or speak to him" Harry said to me.

I smiled and walked over to him "and for you" I said laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and removed the glamour and looked to me, "I am going to kill him for hurting Daphne" Harry said to me.

I smiled and removed mine as it was energy to use that sort off magic and smirked, "makes two of us" I growled and we sat down on the bed.

Harry looked up and sighed, "Maybe we should just take them and not go back to school" he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "we need our education Harry" I said to him.

He nodded and I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, "I cannot just sit there and watch as our friends get hurt, Jesus I don't even know what they are doing down in the basement to our friends" he snapped.

I knew that he was worried about them and so was I, "stay here" I said.

He looked to me and I smiled, "one needs to finish and that can be you" I said.

He shook his head and looked to me, "this isn't a good idea, can't be just come back to school as we should be, with our friends and not care what they think of us" he said.

I looked to him and smiled, "this is why you are the brains out of us" I said and turned to the window, 'Tom' I asked.

'Phoenix what is it' Tom asked.

I smiled as he sounded worried and I sighed, 'this isn't working, they may trust us but our family is being hurt. I think that we need to leave here and go to school like we normally look' I explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, 'sounds like an ideal plan, do you want me to come and get you' he asked.

I smirked and turned to Harry, 'no we want our fun' I said.

Tom laughed and I cut the connection and turned to Harry, "let's have some fun" I said.

He smiled and we walked out of the room to be stopped by Ron and Ginny who looked to us and frowned, "what happened to you two, you look different" Ron said.

Harry smirked and leant against the door frame and smiled, "clever little boy aren't you Ronald, let me give you a clue. There are some people here that are lying to you" Harry snarled.

I smirked and looked over to Ginny and laughed, "shame that you always think that you are going to get Harry but remember this Weasley Harry is dating Daphne" I snarled and watched as she took a step towards the stairs and I snapped my hand to the side and smirked, "as much as you being dead is good for me, your brothers do care somewhat for you" I snapped.

She looked confused and I turned to Harry, "friends or order members" I asked.

He looked to me and smiled, "you have more power so I will take our friends while you the order members" Harry said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "sounds fun" I said and Ron watched as we both disappeared and I appeared on the table and smirked as everyone went to stand and looked to me.

"Phoenix" Albus said.

I smiled and nodded, "yep, isn't glamour's nice when you don't want people to know your business" I asked.

They looked confused and I noticed that Sirius and Remus were not pointing there wands at me, I waved my hand over them and smiled as they got to the basement with Harry and the others, I turned my attention back to the others and smiled at Tonks, "I do prefer your aunt, she is fun" I said and laughed as she threw a curse at me.

I waved my hand and looked to her, "do not think that you can beat me" I snarled and my magic crackled around me and I jumped down onto the floor and looked to them all and laughed, "you are nothing but a disappointment to the world, I mean your all following a man who only wants power and magic" I snapped.

They laughed and I noticed that Harry was now behind me with our friends and I noticed that it was all of them including the Weasley twins and Charlie and Draco had his arm wrapped around Hermione who was crying. I walked over to her and noticed that she had a big gash on her face and I healed her and she smiled, "thanks sis" she said.

I smiled and saw that Remus and Sirius were at the back with Severus and he smiled, "I am done playing nice" he said to me.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Albus and the others and smiled, "you ever tell me that my children are not meant to be born I will kill each and every one of you" I snarled and slammed my hands to the floor and made the ground shake, seeing that they all were distracted I grabbed the others and we disappeared from the house to come face to face with Tom.

"Phoenix" he said.

I smiled and ran over to him smiling as he picked me up and kissed me, "I have missed you" he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him back, "me too love" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

I noticed that Tom was looking at the two new people and I smirked as he put me down and walked over to them and growled, "can they be trusted" he asked.

Sirius looked to Tom and growled back, "do not hurt my god-daughter, if you do there is nothing or no-one can save you" Sirius growled and Remus nodded, "they are our family and we will follow them" Remus snapped.

Tom went to step forward and I rolled my eyes, "Oh you three, this isn't a competition on who is bigger, you are all in my life and you will all get along. Do I make myself clear" I growled.

They nodded and Sirius laughed making us looked to him, "if someone would have told me that the dark lord was under a woman's thumb I would have laughed and said that they were lying" Sirius said.

Tom frowned and looked to me and smiled, "she scares me" Tom said.

I smirked and nodded, "dam right I do, Hermione are you okay" I asked.

She nodded and I noticed that Draco was not letting her go and I walked over to her and bent down, "Mione please tell me" i asked.

She shook her head and I pulled her face to me and I noticed that she had been hit a few times as she had a red face, "they did this because of me" I said to her.

Hermione looked to me and sighed, "Albus didn't believe that you switched to their side so quick and well he wanted to know if Dray's feelings were real" she explained.

I growled and the weather outside got worst and Remus was shocked that it was me that was doing it, "I going to kill him" I snarled.

I turned around and went to walk away when a hand grabbed my wrist and I turned to see that it was Sirius and he nodded, "you cannot go into this half-cocked, you need a plan" he said to me.

I turned to him and growled smiling as he backed off, "you do not tell me what I can and can't do, he raised his hand to my sister and I am going to kill him. Trust me he isn't my only stop this evening" I growled out.

Tom grabbed a hold of me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, I felt the anger leaving me and I looked to him, "she didn't deserve that Tom, she got that because she is friends with me" I said.

Tom smiled and bent down so he was looking at me, "Hermione is family and we will get our revenge on Albus and all the other people that laid a finger on you, Harry or Hermione but at the moment your uncle Sirius is right, you cannot go into a fight half-cocked as you will lose and I cannot lose you baby" he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, "fine but when it comes down to it, Albus is mine, Harrys and Hermione's" I said.

Tom smiled and nodded, "of course love" he said to me.

I turned to Hermione and noticed that she was crying and I opened my arms to her, she ran into them and clung to me, "I am so sorry" she said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "you have nothing to be sorry about" I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "thank you for getting us out of there, but I thought that we were going to play good" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "nah I cannot do good for long, plus I might have been muttering about someone's death" I said.

People laughed and Tom nodded, "yep trying to give a meeting and you can hear your loved one saying that she was going to plague them with nightmares and everything" Tom said.

I looked to him and smiled, "trust me she deserves it" I said.

Tom smiled "I am sure that she does" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Severus and smiled, "do you know where Lucius would be, I think that we need to have a conversation" I explained.

Severus smiled and nodded, "should be at home with Narcissa, I am sure that Draco would take you over as his mother is still waiting to meet Hermione" Severus said.

I smiled and nodded, "thanks" I said and turned to Draco who nodded.

I walked over to Tom and smiled, "I won't be too long, please do hurt anyone to much" I asked.

Tom laughed and nodded "okay then" he said to me and I walked over to Draco and smiled as he took our hands as he activated the port key to take us to the manor.

Draco dropped the necklace back around his neck and smiled at Hermione and I, "they should be in the parlor" Draco said.

I smiled and nodded, "thanks Dray" I said and we walked into the main room of the corridor and I smiled as it was beautiful here, "Draco what are you doing here" his mother asked.

Draco smiled and turned to us, "mother I would like to introduce you to Phoenix Potter and my girlfriend Hermione" Draco said.

I smiled as she smiled to Hermione and gave her a hug, "it is nice to finally meet you" she said to her and turned to me, "My Queen" she said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Phoenix is fine, I am not Tom" I said to her.

She looked confused and I heard a laugh and knew that it was Lucius, "Phoenix, how lovely of you to come to our home, how can I help you" he asked.

I smiled and sat down, "well our plan didn't work" I explained.

He looked confused and I sighed, "I have a temper" I said when Narcissa laughed.

She smiled and we all sat down, "would you both like some tea" she asked Hermione and i.

We smiled and nodded, "that would be lovely" I said to her.

She smiled and turned to call for the house elf who popped in and nodded, "what can tipsy do for you" she asked.

Narcissa smiled, "tea for everyone please" she asked.

The elf nodded and disappeared getting what we wanted and I looked over to Lucius, "Albus isn't going to have us back in his school, he believes that we are the evil ones" I explained.

Lucius smiled and took my hands, "I have the ministry on my side and I can get you all back into school with this, he either does this my way or he can explain to the ministry that Voldemort is back which they will not believe because we want it that way" Lucius explained./

I smirked and nodded, "well then I will leave this in your hands, also you might want to get them to resort a few people as Albus made the hat put us elsewhere" I explained.

He looked to me and I smiled, "the hat was spelled to put my brother and I in Gryffindor as well as Hermione and Neville" I explained.

He nodded and smiled, "I will get that sorted before you go back, it will take me about a week which will mean you will have some catch-up to do" Lucius explained.

I nodded and smiled, "that is fine I don't mind that, plus it gives me some more time to get used to the manor, I think that I will get lost otherwise" I explained.

Lucius smiled and nodded, "of course, is there anything else you wish to ask" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "thank you for your help Lucius" I said to him and smiled at Hermione, "do you want to come back with me or stay with Dray" I asked.

She smiled and looked to Draco, "that is fine sis, make sure that Draco knows to contact one of us before sending you through the floo as I believe Tom has it warded" I explained.

She nodded and I turned to Narcissa, "thank you for the tea and I am sure that I will see you again" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded, "of course Phoenix" she said and I disappeared from them and into the main room where Tom was in a meeting with people that I didn't recognise.

I noticed that everyone was now looking to Tom and I turned to see that he was in his glamour and I smirked, "hello love how is your meeting" I asked as I walked over to him.

People where confused and he smirked as I got closer to him, "good and yours" he asked.

I kissed him and smirked as he growled lowly at me, "sorted, when you get bored you know where to find me" I purred in his ear making him moan.

I turned back to the others and smirked, "we'll have fun with an irritated master" I said and held my hand out, "would you like some food sweetie" I asked Nagini.

She twisted around my waist and I smiled as I ran my hand down her scales and smiled to Tom, "see you later" I said to him.

He smiled and I walked out to see that the twins and Neville where playing chess and Neville was winning, my brother was still holding onto Daphne as she was shaking still and Luna was looking to the ceiling which I was confused about, "Luna hunny do you know if there is an rabbits or mice for Nagini" I asked.

Luna looked to me and smiled, "in the garden" she said.

I sat down on the floor and closed my eyes and smirked as Nagini unwound herself from me and went to find her food as I knew that she liked to catch her prey, I felt someone in the compound that was doing something that they shouldn't be and frowned, "well what do we have here" I purred.

People looked to me and I opened my eyes and smiled, "it looks like we have someone here that shouldn't be" I said.

The twins looked to me and I could see that they wanted some fun, "go on, take Bella with you" I said and they nodded.

Harry and Daphne looked over to me and frowned, "I didn't know that you could sense people in the manor" she asked.

I looked over to Daphne and smiled, "I can't do it all the time but it is something that I have been able to learn over the years, living with a monster you have to learn to be vigilant." I explained.

Harry still frowned and shook his head, "I mean we are twins and I can't do half the stuff you can, do you think it is because you are the older one" he asked.

I frowned and shrugged, "I don't have any idea little brother" I said.

Theo walked over to us and smiled, "would you like to know, I mean I am sure that Severus could find something to help show you what powers and things are to come" Theo said.

I looked to him and he smiled, "Severus is more than just our head of house, he can do all the potions that are needed plus he was the one that helped bring the dark lord back that night" Theo said.

I nodded and my eyes went to my arm where peter had cut my arm to take the blood, Theo looked to Harry and frowned, "did I say something wrong" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "no, do you remember when my brother's name came out of the goblet that night" I asked.

They all nodded and Harry smiled, "harry couldn't do the tests because he would have died and well Albus knew that, Albus made it out as I asked to go in my brothers place but I didn't, Peter who was the one to help get Tom back was the one that forced the blood from me to bring him back" I explained.

Theo and the others looked to me and I sighed, "the last task was a test to see if I would give my life for someone else, but the truth was that I didn't care for the other people taking part, it was Cedric and I left that night and he said that he was scared as he didn't know what to expect, Cedric said that he was sorry that night and I smiled and forgave him for it, Peter killed Cedric that night all because he was there" I explained.

I didn't know that Severus and Tom was behind me, "it was you that killed peter" Severus asked.

I looked to him and smirked, "of course, he lied about killing those people, got my uncle Sirius put into Azkaban, then tried to kill me so I killed him instead" I said.

Sirius popped his head around and growled at me, "we do not use the killing curse Phoenix" Sirius said to me.

I smirked as I looked to him, "I didn't" I said.

People looked confused and harry laughed, "you did it the muggle way" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "I may have used some magic but I didn't get caught did I" I asked feeling smug.

Tom laughed and everyone looked at him, "I was wondering who killed him because up till now I thought that he was on the wrong side of a muggle, his neck was snapped" Tom explained.

I looked to him and growled, "he was supposed to keep my parents and us safe, he was supposed to be my parents friend but no he wanted so badly to be a big bad wizard that he told you where we were, I lost everything that night" I growled.

Tom backed up and Sirius looked to me with pain on his face, "I am sorry that I took your parents away, I would do anything for you to have them back, if I die to get your parents back then I would" Tom said to me and turned around to walk away.

I growled and felt my magic react, "THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE DO NOT THINK THAT YOU CAN WALK AWAY FROM ME" I screamed at him.

He turned around and I noticed that his eyes were blood red and I was fuming, I felt my magic get stronger and noticed that everyone was now here but nowhere near Tom and I, "just because I feel like this doesn't mean that you can leave, you are to stay and make me feel better" I growled out.

He looked to me and growled at me, "I am a dark lord and you will do well to remember that Phoenix" Tom snarled.

I laughed and looked to him, "Dark lord, you have your minions to do it for you Thomas and you are nothing but normal like me" I snapped.

He growled and I stepped forward and noticed that he stood back looking scared, "Phoenix" he said.

I was pissed and my magic was reacting to that, I knew that if I didn't get a control on it that I would control me and trust me when I say it that is not a good idea, "you need to calm down" Tom said to me.

I looked to him and he smiled, "wow, you are beautiful" he said to me.

I frowned and wondered what the hell he was going on about and noticed that everyone else was stood so far away, "safe to say I can see why the boys didn't want to piss you off" Tom said.

He held out a mirror and I looked at my reflection and noticed that my hair had turned black and my eyes were pure black as well which scared me, I dropped to the floor and noticed that Tom walked over to me and smiled, "we will find out what this is, but I need you to breath with me" he explained.

I nodded and copied what Tom was doing and noticed that Harry was walking towards me, "I think that you have a creature inheritance" he said to me.

I frowned and Tom laughed, "Now it makes more sense" he said to me and picked me up, "come on we are going to Severus, Harry you can come with us if you want to" Tom said.

I noticed that Harry was walking with us and I couldn't switch this horrible feeling off, I felt the tears come to my eyes and Tom looked down and sighed, "we will find out what this is hunny" he said to me.

I looked to him and shook my head, "what if we can't find out what it is and I am always going to be like this, Jesus this was pissed off Tom what happened when I am angry" I asked.

Tom put me to the floor and took my hands making me look at him, "if this is something that we have to deal with then we will because I will tell you know Phoenix, I am going to marry you and I am going to give you children and it will be more than two as well because I want to make sure that we have a little girl who is so much like her mother that it makes me want to lock her up" he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, "you really think about our future" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "of course I do Phoenix, you are my future" he said.

I smiled and we walked into the room that Severus was and noticed that he was with Bellatrix and a few others who looked at me and frowned, "what happened to our queen, no offence but she looks more scary than you my lord" a follower said.

I smirked and Tom glared at him, "my wife is more scary than me and she is always going to be, there is a reason why they tend not to piss woman off" Tom snarled at the follower and I couldn't help the chuckle to come from me as he ran past us sobbing.

"Phoenix what happened" Bella asked me.

I smiled as Bella had become the mother to Harry and I that we didn't have and she was always there when we needed something that we didn't know how to ask for, I smiled at her and shrugged, "I was pissed off at the world and Severus left as he knew that Tom and I would end of fighting but this happened, I'm scared that I am going to kill someone if I get to angry" I explained.

Bella walked over to me and smiled, "I am sure that we can figure this out together, but I am going to leave this one to Severus as he is the potions master" Bella said chuckling.

I smiled and nodded, "I think that is a good idea" I said to her.

She smiled and turned to walk out of the door but stopped as she turned to Tom and smirked, "I think that you now have some competition in the scary department" she said chuckling as she walked out of the room.

I laughed and cuddled into Tom and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and turned to Severus, "we are not sure what is happening to her, but Harry here did mention that maybe she has a creature inheritance" Tom explained.

Severus nodded and walked over to Harry and smiled as he sat down in front of him and smiled, "so from remembering what you were like in school and my classes you had a temper but it wasn't anything near as bad as your sister, correct" Severus asked.

Harry nodded and looked to me, "I can lose my temper and my magic does react but nothing like Ph's does" he said to me.

I smiled as he doesn't use that nickname a lot, Severus smiled and looked to me, "for me to see if this is in fact a creature inheritance to begin with we will need to test this magic with your temper which means we are going to have to find something that makes you angry" Severus said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, "why" I asked.

Severus smiled, "because this is wearing off" he said and I looked down to see that there was red hair now instead of black and Tom looked down and smiled, "your eyes are going back to their normal green" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I have something that will make me angry but it is something that I will end up making worse for me" I explained.

Harry looked to me and sighed, "I cannot lose you" he said.

I smiled to him and nodded, "I am aware but you know what my temper is like when this comes up" I explained.

He nodded and turned to Severus and Tom, "she will need someone to argue with and I would maybe use a follower that you don't really like" Harry explained.

Tom nodded and looked to Severus, "call a meeting, this is going to happen and my inner circle with learn the truth regarding the potter twins and there upbringing" Tom explained.

Severus nodded and I watched as he walked out and I turned to Tom and smiled, "I need to change, can't have your followers seeing me like this" I said making Harry groan, "you take forever to get ready" he moaned.

I smiled and ran out of the room and down the hall to see that Sirius and Remus were talking on the couch and I stopped and smiled, "I am sorry I went off at you, but there is a meeting in the main room in about 20 minutes" I said.

They nodded and I ran into the room that I shared with Tom and grabbed my hair brush and make-up going into the bathroom to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

I finished getting ready and noticed that Tom was sat on the bed smiling at me, "we are already late Ph, we need to go" he said to me.

I looked to him and smirked, "and since when does the dark lord care when he is late, isn't it normal for them to wait" I asked.

He groaned and looked to me "you are going to be the death of me" he said.

I smirked and walked over to him and sat on his lap smirking as he looked up to me and groaned, "Phoenix" he said.

I leant down and pushed my lips to his and smiled as his arms went around me and I deepened the kiss, I felt him turn over and he pulled himself over me and ran his hands over my hips and I couldn't help the moan to come from me, "tom" I said.

He ducked his head down against my neck and began to pepper kisses along my neck and collar bone, "Tom" I moaned and felt him smile against my neck, "you my dear Phoenix are a tease" he said to me.

I laughed and there was a knock at the door, I growled and Tom got up to answer it, "ignore it and come back here to me" I said to him.

The person at the door was still knocking but you could tell that one of the inner circle sent an outsider to do it, I walked over to the door and pulled it opened growling at the person on the other side, "I am sorry to interrupt but Bella said that we needed to come and get you" he said to us.

I growled and let my magic take control and he peed himself, "you do not tell us when we come to you, leave before you become my play toy" I snarled at him.

He ran down the hall and Tom wrapped his arms around me and laughed, "You are a tease Phoenix, but I am sorry but we need to go to the meeting" he said to me.

I moaned and turned to him, "you are to finish this later" I growled out.

He smiled and nodded, "I am sure that we can finish our kissing session" he said to me.

I looked to him and smirked, "Tom I want you to fuck me, I want you to make love to me" I said to him.

Tom moaned and looked to me, "Hunny I love you and want nothing more than that, but you are only 16, I would like to wait until you are 17" I said.

I smiled and took his hand, "do you love me" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "of course I love you Phoenix" he said.

I smiled and stopped in front of him and kissed him, "then we don't need to wait because I know that we are going to be together for the rest of our lives" I explained.

He smiled and looked to me, "are you sure" he asked.

I nodded and we walked into the meeting room hand in hand with Severus, Lucius and Bella all laughing, "sorry but you weren't coming and we knew that you needed to speak to us" Bella said.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "well I think that he wet himself" I said.

Sirius snorted and looked to me, "being scary and horrible again are we dear god-daughter of mine" Sirius said.

I noticed that people where looking at him and he laughed, "yes the potter twins are my god-children" he said and Tom stood up, "so as much as people would like to question this there is something that we need to speak about confirming your queen and her upbringing" Tom explained.

Lucius looked to me and smiled, "you wish to speak to us about it do you" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "look some of you already know what happened to my brother and I and some of you are going to be in for a shock" I explained.

Severus nodded and looked to Tom who nodded, "Bella, Lucius we are also looking for a show of an creature inheritance" Severus said loud enough for Remus and Sirius to hear as well.

They nodded and I noticed that Draco came in with Hermione who smiled at me, "sorry were late, but I picked this up for you, through that maybe it will help" Hermione said to me.

I looked to what she had passed me and frowned, "where did you get this, it was taken off Harry and I when we were 3" I said.

Hermione smirked and I rolled my eyes, "do I need to clean up" I asked.

She frowned and shook her head, "of course you don't, they didn't even know that I was there" she said.

I nodded and smiled as Harry looked to his and smiled, "thanks sis" he said to her.

She smiled and Tom took my hand, "keep your temper towards the bottom end if you are going to lose control" he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, "I will" I said and smirked.

Lucius and the others looked worried and I noticed that Narcissa was there as well and she didn't look any happier, "so as you are aware Tom was told of a vision that someone at the school had saying that the Potter twins would be his downfall" I explained.

Most of them nodded and I laughed, "looks like you all believed Albus's lies as well, you see Harry and I grew up with the knowledge of this world which Albus was not aware of" I explained.

Severus frowned and I nodded for him to ask his question, "but your aunt hated magic and wouldn't have let you anywhere near it" he explained.

I frowned and he smiled, "I knew your mother and her sister before we went to Hogwarts, she was always jealous of Lily and well she always made rumour's up" he explained.

I laughed and nodded, "sounds like her, she hasn't changed" I said and smiled as Tom took my hand, "go on" he said.

I nodded and turned to the others, "When Harry and I was old enough to understand that we were showing accidental magic we were able to control it, my a little better than harry and well we turned our magic onto our aunt and uncle to keep us safe" I explained.

I noticed that one of the outer circle people stood up and laughed, "what happened, did they take your toys away" I snarled to me.

I smirked and looked to him, "no, Harry and I got beat and punished because we were different, because we were freaks, the older that we got the more our uncle turned on us. Once we turned 8 our uncle turned his attention to me" I snarled.

He laughed and Tom let go of me, I stood up and walked over to him, "so you think that abusing a child is right" I asked.

He looked to Tom and he laughed, "trust me she is more scary than me and I am not willing to go up against her" Tom said.

He looked to me and I watched as he backed down and I looked satisfied as he backed down, I turned to the others and noticed that Harry was now looking at me, "this is going to be the hard part, once she is pissed and goes to angry I would advise ducking" Harry said to the top of the table.

I looked to the others and frowned, "Vernon's abuse turned when I hit 10 and well I don't think that I need to tell you what I am on about" I explained.

I noticed that Bella looked pissed and Sirius was being held down by Severus and Lucius as they wanted to kill him, it was there that you could see that the black family was not people to be messed with. Harry looked to me and I couldn't keep it in any longer and flung my hand out to the side killing one of Toms followers and they looked scared as my appearance changed again going all black including my hair and eyes which everyone looked worried, "Severus" Tom said.

He walked over to me and held his hands up, "I am not going to hurt you, but I would like to have a look at you" Severus asked me.

I looked to him and he backed off and turned to Tom, "I can't get near her and for me to see if this is an inheritance, Tom I need blood from her like this" Severus explained.

I held my hand out and a pot appeared with a knife and I sliced my hand open and poured my blood in and smirked, "have fun" I said and disappeared out of the manor.

I appeared outside of the house where we normally go for the summer and I smirked as I walked up to the door and walked straight in scaring my aunt and uncle who looked at me, "we don't want you here and what in the hell have you done to your hair girl" Vernon spat.

I growled and looked up making them scream and pinned them to the wall and smirked as he was now looking scared and I walked over to him and pushed my hand through his chest making my aunt scream, "Stop" she screamed at me.

I laughed and ripped his heart out and smiled as I face her, "this way they cannot tract it to me as no magic was used" I snarled and turned to her and smiled as she fell to the floor.

I laughed as she was pulling herself across the floor whimpering at me, I bent down in front of her and stepped on her hair and smiled, "you never helped us when he was hurting us, never once stopped him from raping me" I snarled.

She looked up and I laughed, "no one is going to help you" I snapped and snapped her neck and disappeared so this couldn't be put back to me. I leant against the doorframe of a school and noticed that I was being watched; I turned to see that it was my brother and he looked worried over me, "Phoenix" he said.

I looked to him and laughed, "They will never hurt you again" I said and waved my hand to find that someone else grabbed me, "Phoenix please" Sirius said and I noticed that Remus was holding on to me as well.

I struggled against them and snarled, "I still haven't finished" I snapped.

Sirius and Remus both brought me back to the manor where I noticed that Tom was barking out orders while trying not to kill anyone, "I want her found and not a hair on her head to be hurt, you hurt her and I will kill you" Tom snapped.

I snorted and he turned to me and sighed, "Phoenix" he said and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his arms and kissed my head.

"I am not finished" I growled.

He frowned and turned to the others, "where did you find her" Tom asked.

I smirked and Tom looked to me, "what if you get found out" he asked me.

I looked to him and laughed, "Do you think that I am that stupid" I asked.

Severus looked to me and frowned, "what did you do, Phoenix you are coming into this inheritance and we are not sure if this is going to be you or if you can merge both sides together" Severus said to me.

I felt my magic leaving my body and I looked to him, "the magic is leaving and I am feeling better, but I will not regret what I did" I said crossing my arms.

Harry walked over to me and frowned, "you where stood outside Dudley's school, what did you do" he asked me.

I smirked and shook my head, "you don't need to know that" I said and he looked to the others, "great" he said.

Severus looked confused and turned to harry, "who is Dudley" he asked.

I went to answer but Tom placed his hand over my mouth and smiled, "keep it shut and I might be nice to stick to our bargain" he purred in my ear.

I smirked and Harry looked to Severus, "he is our cousin" harry said.

I smirked as Severus turned to me and frowned, "what have you done" he asked.

I smirked and turned to walk the other way laughing…


	10. Chapter 10

I walked into the bedroom and slammed the door closed as I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and sighed, "Wish this bloody red hair would go" I muttered to myself.

There was a knock at the door and I muttered as I walked over to it and opened it ready to yell when I saw that it was my brother and sister, "Hermione, Harry are you okay" I asked.

Harry pushed me into the room and down to the bed and sat down next to me as Hermione was on my other side and they took my hands, "so you want to speak to us, I know that Tom is your other half and he loves you but we are family and we know when you are upset and broken" she said to me.

I looked to her and smirked, "I am fine, trust me" I said.

Hermione took my hand and looked to me, "what did you do to your aunt and uncle" she asked me.

I looked to her and laughed, "nothing that they didn't deserve, after what they did to us they got everything that they deserved" I snapped.

Harry took my hand and smiled, "maybe we should be getting her to speak to Tom, he might be able to bring her back" Harry said.

I sighed and looked to them, "I promise you that I am okay" I said to them and took their hands in mine, "I believe that this is just something that I need to get a control on and a understanding" I explained.

Hermione nodded and I looked to them, "there dead" I said.

Harry looked to me and I sighed, "They cannot trace it back to us because I didn't use magic" I explained.

Harry and Hermione looked worried and I smiled, "don't worry this isn't going to make much of a change to me as I am normally a bitch" I said smiling.

They laughed and I noticed that Tom was stood at the door and smiled, "could I please have a moment with her" Tom asked.

They nodded and Harry looked to me, "you need to speak to him, you need to find common ground in both sides to you" he said to me.

I nodded and noticed that he smiled at Tom as he walked out, "give her some time, she will talk to you" harry said.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that Tom looked to me and smiled, "can we talk about this, you really had me worried today" he said.

I looked to him and walked over curling up in his arms and smiled as he ran his hands over my hair and smiled, "I am sorry that I scared you hunny, I didn't mean to scare anyone" I said.

He laughed and nodded, "I knew that this was going to wrong but made you do it anyway" he said to me.

I looked to him and pushed him back and smiled as his hands went to my hips and I looked to him, "I killed my aunt and uncle" I said to him.

He looked to me and smiled, "I thought that you did, I think that a lot of people forget that you and I are linked in more than one way. I didn't stop you because I knew that you needed to do this for yourself and for Harry" he said to me.

I looked down to him and frowned, "and you don't hate me because of it" I asked.

Tom pulled me down to his side and wrapped me in his arms and kissed my head, "I could never hate you love, you are my future and soon to be my wife but that doesn't mean that I hate you. Phoenix this was something that was going to happen sooner or later" Tom said to me.

I smiled and sat up looking to him, "Soon to be your wife" I asked.

He smiled and nodded; "of course" he said and kissed me.

I smirked and leant back, "you need to ask and make sure that it is something that I will remember" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, "of course I will sweetheart" he said and I looked to him and smiled, "I take it I need to go and say sorry to Severus and Lucius" I explained.

Tom smiled and pulled me back down, "that can wait, you are mine for the rest of the night" he said to me.

I smirked and looked to him, "am I now" I asked.

He smiled and nodded as he moved over me and claimed my mouth as his own and made me moan as he went to kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned, "well what are you waiting for Tom" I said.

He growled and attacked my neck with kisses and I moaned into the touch as I ran my hands over his body as I took his shirt off and smirked at the body he had, "fuck" I moaned to him.

Tom laughed and pulled my shirt off and looked to me, "are you sure" he asked.

I nodded and flipped us over and put kisses down his chest and smiled as he bucked his hips at me, "Phoenix don't tease" he said getting out of breath.

I undone his trousers and smirked at his length and looked up, "you are full of surprises aren't you" I said and began to kiss more of him.

He moaned and I decided that I was going to try something with him and I didn't know if he was going to like it, I pushed myself further down the bed and took his member in my hand and smirked as I began to suck him off and knew that Tom liked it as his hand went to my hair keeping me there, "Fuck Phoenix" he moaned at me.

I ran my teeth down his member and knew that he was close and knew that I could get him back up once I had finished, I sucked down and knew that the moment he pushed himself into my mouth he was already cumming. I pulled off and smiled as Tom pulled me up to him and turned me over so I was underneath him and kissed me, "you are full of tricks aren't you" he growled out at me.

I smirked and looked to him, "what are you going to do about it then" I asked.

He growled at me and pulled my shirt and bra off, "you are mine" he growled and sucked one of my breasts into his mouth, "Thomas" I growled.

He smirked and I felt him move his hands and he smiled, "don't be a tease" I said and watched as he took off my trousers and pulled his off as well, I smirked as he looked up and I nodded, "please" I said.

He nodded and I felt as Tom went between my legs and pushed himself into my and I couldn't help the moan that came from me, I knew that this was what Sex was supposed to be like. Tom began to move and I couldn't help the cry to come from me, "phoenix" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "good cry, shit your big" I said and made him move so I could feel more, "fuck me Thomas Riddle and make me scream your name if you can" I said.

Tom growled at me and I laughed as he pounded into me and I couldn't help it as I was moaning against him, "I am not a doll" I said to me and smiled as he got harder and faster. Tom pushed his hand down between us and began to play with me and I felt myself release and I came, "Tom" I said.

He smiled and I knew that he was close to another orgasm and I turned us over as I needed this just as much, I pushed myself back down on him and moaned as he filled me up and I began to move getting the release that I wanted just as much, I got faster and Tom growled at me and smiled, "trust me" he said.

I nodded and he helped me off him and turned me around, I panicked and he took my hands "breath, I am not going to hurt you" he said to me.

I nodded and he knew that this was a lot of trust for me, I got onto my knees and Tom took my hands and smiled, "I promise you that I will not hurt you" he said and pushed himself into me, "Tom" I said.

He kissed my back and stopped, "tell me when you want me to move" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "please move, I need to have a release" I said.

He nodded and I felt as he got faster and harder, "TOM" I shouted as I came and he did at the same time.

I laid down on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, "thank you for trusting me and for that" he said to me.

I smiled and reached up to him, "thank you for bringing me back to myself" I said.

Tom smiled and looked down to me, "I think that when you turn 17 your inheritance will come in properly and then we will have to find a way to merge both sides" he said to me.

I smiled and leant up so I was facing him, "I know you wanted to wait till I was 17 for this but thank you for asking me what I wanted" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, "we are together in all of this" he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, "well I think that we should go to dinner as Severus will be able to tell us what he found on your inheritance and what we can do to help you. Plus I know that the others are worried about you" he said.

I nodded and noticed that he was not moving and I smirked, "Tom you need to get up for us to go to dinner" I explained.

He laughed and moved to get out of bed and turned to me and smiled, "this is going to be the beginning for us" he said.

I smiled and nodded as I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom quickly getting showered and dressed as Tom walked out and smiled, "come on, we have a death eater meeting after as well" he explained.

I moaned and nodded, "fine but I am eating first" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded; "of course, come on" he said and held his hand out for me.

I took his hand and we walked into the dining room to see that people were worried and looked to us, "are you both okay" Bella asked.

I nodded and looked to the others, "I am sorry that I scared you" I explained.

They laughed and Severus walked over to me and smiled, "I have found out what your inheritance is if you would like me to tell you" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "there is nothing to hide, you can tell them" I explained.

He nodded and we all sat down and Tom pushed food on to my plate and nodded, "you're thin enough as it is" he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, "I will eat" I said and he nodded.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was sat there and Sirius and Remus where looking at Tom with a bad look on their faces, "Siri, Remy what's wrong" I asked.

Remus looked to me and growled, "You are 16 Phoenix" Remus said.

I nodded and he walked over to Tom and pinned him to the wall, "Remus put him down" I said.

Remus looked over to me and laughed, "you are mine and Sirius god-daughter and I do not want to hear my little girl going at it with her boyfriend and to top it off Thomas Riddle she is not old enough for you to be having sex with" Remus snapped.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Remus off Tom and looked to Tom and smiled, "eat" I said to him and turned to Remus, "before you go and think that Tom did something bad it was my idea, okay I was sick and tired of being the abused little girl, being the girl that my uncle did things to because he wanted to. I needed my own release and I spoke to Tom about this before we slept together and he didn't want to at first as he wanted to wait till I was 17 but I explained that if we were going to be together for the rest of our life that we shouldn't be waiting for things" I explained.

Sirius walked over to me and looked to Harry and Hermione, "you three are everything to us and you are the children we have always wanted, we are only looking out for you" Sirius said.

Tom looked red and I smiled, "Tom please can you explain to my father's here that we are fine and that you are not taking advantage of their daughter" I asked.

Tom smiled and looked to me, "I would never take advantage of her, I promise you that" he said.

Remus and Sirius nodded and I smirked leaning into Tom, "100 that they are together" I whispered.

Tom smirked and looked to me, "you're on" he said and I smirked as Harry was looking at me like I was insane.

I laughed and looked to harry and shook my head, "I'll tell you later" I said to him.

He nodded and I noticed that Hermione was looking at me and I knew that she was wanting words with me, Severus looked to us and smirked, "didn't take as long as I thought it would" he said and looked to the others, "it seems like your inheritance is one that hasn't been seen in a couple of 100 years" he explained.

I looked confused and Severus turned to Sirius and frowned, "did you ever have a thing for Lily" he asked.

I looked confused and Sirius turned red, "not lily" he said.

I was really confused and Harry looked to me and smirked, "you fell for our father" he asked.

Sirius nodded, "yeah I did, wonder why Phoenix doesn't look much like Lily apart from the red hair" Sirius asked.

I looked to him and he stood up and lifted his shirt and looked to tom, "Harry and Phoenix aren't my god-children" Sirius explained.

I looked to him and frowned, "you're our father" I asked.

He nodded and looked to us, "your father James and I were together in school and well Lily was a good friend" he explained.

He nodded and I stood up, "I can't do this right now" I said and walked out of the dining room.


	11. Chapter 11

I was pacing around the room and noticed that Harry walked in and smiled, "Can we talk" he asked.

I looked to him and frowned, "I am not in the mood for talking harry" I said to him.

Harry nodded and went to leave and I sighed, "I'm sorry little brother, come here" I said to him and watched as he walked over and sat on the bed and looked to me, "I cannot believe that we have been lied to" harry said.

I looked to him and laughed, "Really because all that seems to happen with us is that we get lied to" I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, "you didn't stay for Severus to finish his explanation" Harry said to me.

I looked to him and he put his hands up, "alright" he said.

I laughed and looked over, "what are we going to do, we have been lied to and I don't know what or how to deal with this" I explained.

Harry smiled and looked to me, "as a family we deal with it" he said.

I nodded and he looked to me, "come on we need to finish this and well I don't think it was a good idea to leave them with our father" he said.

I looked to him and growled, "I am not calling him that yet" I said crossing my arms.

He laughed and we walked back into the dining room and I noticed that he wouldn't look at us, Remus turned to us and smiled, "he is worried that you aren't going to want him in the family any more that you now know the truth" Remus said to us.

I looked to him and sighed, "it is a lot to handle at the moment, I mean were not potters but blacks and our uncle is our father and not to mention this little problem that I have" I explained.

He nodded and I walked over to him and smiled, "but it doesn't mean that you are not family, you will always be family to us and I promise that we will come around to this" I explained.

He looked to me and smiled, "really" he asked.

I smiled and looked to Harry, "of course" he said.

Sirius smiled and looked over to Hermione and smiled, "well I would like to get the papers put back so you are Blacks and I would like it for Hermione to become a black as well" Sirius said.

I smiled and looked to him, "it's not up to me" I said and walked over to Tom and smiled as he pulled me down onto his lap and smiled, "are you okay" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "it's just a lot to handle at the moment and I am worried about this inheritance as well" I explained.

Severus coughed and looked to me, "well I can help with half of that, your inheritance as I was saying has not been seen for a couple of 100 years" Severus explained.

We nodded and he smiled, "I have looked into the inheritance and found out that it is from Sirius as there is no creature blood in the potter line" Severus said.

I frowned and looked to him, "right, so this comes from Sirius" I asked.

He nodded and he looked to Sirius and sighed, "Did your mother ever tell you about have an angel of death in the family" Severus asked.

Sirius looked to me and moaned, "Yeah she said that they are the darkest creature around, they have the ability to take and give life as well as being able to control the darkness and creatures around them. They are very rare and once found will be killed because they are the highest on the chain of command" Sirius explained.

I looked confused and turned to Severus, "what does this have to do with me" I asked.

Severus sighed and passed me the parchment and frowned, "we are sorry, but it shows that the creature inheritance for you is that" Severus said to me.

I looked around the table and noticed that some of them looked scared of me, it was Tom that took my hand and pulled me out of my trance "I told you we will sort this out and we will be able to find out what we can do to help you" Tom explained.

I looked to him and frowned, "but this means that I am going to go bad and when I say bad I mean bad, for crying out loud I killed my aunt and uncle because I found it was fun" I said to him.

Tom made me look at him and he smiled, "they deserved what happened to them and I am sure that if Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius or anyone else was there that they would have killed them" Tom explained.

I sighed and Harry walked over to me, "you have always had a dark side to you, growing up whenever people would see us they would leave us alone and not want anything to do with us, Phoenix it doesn't change anything" Harry said.

The others nodded and it was Lucius that looked over, "you are family now and we are going to protect you. After all you are our queen" Lucius said to me.

I smiled and noticed that they all were nodding and Bella ran over to me and Harry with Narcissa as well, "ahh we have a niece and nephew" they said.

I looked over to our father and noticed that he was smiling but we could see that he wished that it was for him, deciding that Lucius was right I walked over to Sirius and smiled, "and we have a dad" I said and he looked to us smiling.

He hugged us and Harry and I wrapped our arms around him and smiled as he pulled in another and we noticed that it was Hermione and I smirked as she looked worried, "well then, I believe that we have one more thing to speak about before we get this meeting on with" Tom explained.

I looked to him and he smiled, "so Lucius has been able to get you all back in Hogwarts but we have an issue with Harry and Phoenix" Tom said.

Harry and I looked to him and he frowned, "up until now we haven't been able to get you back into the school as Albus has people in the ministry that believe you are the next me" Tom explained.

I laughed and nodded, "sounds about right, Sirius is there any glamour magic on Harry and I" I asked.

He nodded and looked to Severus, "they have a spell on them to make them look like Lily and James instead of James and I" Sirius explained.

Severus nodded and walked over to us and smiled "it shouldn't change Harry to much as he does look like James and well Phoenix I think it will change a little including the hair colour" he explained to me.

I nodded and looked to Tom, "maybe this will be a good thing" I asked.

He nodded and Sirius smiled, "well it will be nice to see what you are supposed to be like" he said to me.

Harry and I smiled and I turned to Sirius and threw over a vial of blood and smiled, "it is dads, maybe you can do a blood adoption with Hermione if she wants" I explained.

He looked confused and I smirked, "I have my ways" I said and Severus walked over and smiled, "it is a simple spell" he explained.

I looked to Tom and smiled, "you don't mind do you" I asked.

Tom walked over to me and kissed my head, "of course not, this is good for our family and well it means that I have more things to look forward to" he explained.

I laughed and reached up to kiss him and smiled as he kissed me back, "Come on" he said and nodded to Severus who pulled out his wand and waved it over Harry and I while speaking something that I had never heard before.

I felt the magic take a change in me and looked over to see that Harry hadn't changed much apart from his hair which got longer and wavy like our fathers, I walked over to the mirror and frowned, my hair was now wavy like Harrys but it was now dark red almost black if you weren't in the right light and the rest was a mixture of both parents. "Don't look that much different" Harry and I said.

Sirius looked to us and smiled, "it looks like you both got the black hair from me and the waves as well" he said.

We laughed and Hermione walked over and smiled "I will accept your ask for adoption and I would like to look like my brother and sister" Hermione said.

Sirius smiled and nodded, "sounds like a good idea" Sirius said and Tom walked over, "we have a meeting to start and I am sorry but we need to do this now, please make sure you have your robes and all on as there are going to be some that I cannot trust with your identity" Tom explained to them.

They all nodded and he looked to me, "they will give you respect, so you won't need the robes but your inheritance might help with some of it" Tom explained.

I laughed and nodded as we watched as they all disappeared and I focused on the magic in me to bring this forward and smiled as I looked into the mirror and noticed that my hair was now all black and my eyes were as well. Tom smiled and moved his form over to the other one which was him looking like a snake and made his eyes red and smirked, "let's go" he said and we walked into the meeting room with everyone looking to us and looking scared.

Tom walked over to the throne and I smiled as I sat down and looked to the others and noticed that my family were looking at me with a smirk on their face, "thank you for coming, now I called for a meeting because we have a traitor in our midst" Tom said.

I stood and walked down to him and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and looked to me, "now when we find this traitor he or she will be having some fun with my loving girl" he said.

I smirked and turned to face them as I sat back down making my magic go out to them and making some scream, "what is she, she isn't human" someone said.

I heard a growl and noticed that everyone was quite as this person walked down and looked to the person who said it, "she is our queen and you will do the right thing and apologise to her" this person growled.

I stood up and looked to this person, "who are you and do not think that you can lie to me, I will be able to tell if you are" I snarled.

He pulled down his hood and bent down in front of me and kissed my hand, "my name is Fenfir Greyback" he said to me.

I frowned and knew that name from somewhere, "you're a werewolf" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, "I am impressed" he said.

I growled at him and he walked down the steps and I turned to him, "I know that you are not the traitor in this group because you wouldn't have been so stupid to come back here, but I do know one thing about you" I snarled at him.

He looked confused and I growled, "You turned my uncle in to a werewolf because you were bored" I snarled.

He looked worried and I grabbed him by his collar on his shirt and smirked as he squeaked, "you will do everything to make it up to him, if I hear so much of a horrible word come from you about my family and I will rip your heart out long enough for you to see it in my hand" I snapped and threw him to the floor walking back to the chair and waving my hand to Tom, "continue" I said to him.

Tom smirked at me and I sat back looking at my nails and deciding if I needed to paint them a different colour when I heard Tom snarl at someone, I looked up to see that it was someone I didn't recognise but I could see that my father and Remus were being held back from him, "looks like we have found the traitor my love, now what do we do to it" Tom asked.

I smirked and looked to the man on the floor, "looks like you're in for a world of pain" I said to him.

He looked scared and he turned to Tom, "Master please, I was only doing what I though was best" he said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Master please, isn't going to work" I snarled.

Tom turned to me and I smiled, "see something you like" I purred.

He laughed and turned to my father and Remus, "he is yours, and you may do what you please with him. I am sure that your wolf would like some fun with him Remus" Tom said and turned to me, "let us go and have some fun" he said and we walked out of the meeting room with smiles on our faces.

We got to the hallway and I dropped my magic down and went to fall to the floor but Tom caught me and I looked up to see that he also dropped his glamour and smiled, "come on you need to sleep" he said to me.

I nodded and he picked me up and walked into the bedroom and placed me under the covers and smiled, "here you are baby" he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, "thank you" I said and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Tom was still asleep, smiling I leant over and kissed his head and got out of the bed and pulled on some clothes which I would be comfy in, I padded out of the bedroom and could hear voices and knew that it was my brother and everyone else. I walked into the room and smiled as they all looked to me and I turned to the twins and smiled, "looking forward to going back to school" I asked.

They groaned and I couldn't help but laugh as they were both looking like it was the worst thing possible, "at the moment mum and dad doesn't bother with us because of us being here and they know that they wouldn't win, but the school is different" Fred said.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his and smiled, "nothing will happen, Albus wouldn't dare try something in front of the whole school" I said.

He nodded and I knew that Albus would try something but it would be more like he would plot against Harry or I, I saw him sat there speaking with Hermione and I smiled as I walked over and sat down on the other side to Hermione and smiled, "so you looked like you want to speak to me yesterday, what's up" I asked.

Hermione looked to me and smirked, "so you slept with him then" she asked.

I heard Harry moan and I smirked, "yeah, it wasn't what I was expecting" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded, "no, did he make it special for you" she asked.

I laughed and nodded, "he was caring and compassionate which was what I wanted" I explained.

Hermione smiled and took my hand, "I am glad that he can help you erase the pain that horrible man made for you. Hopefully we will see more of the nice side" she said.

I laughed and nodded, "yeah and I hope that I make him happy as well" I said.

I heard a laugh and noticed that Bella and Narcissa were stood there and smiled, "so Lucius and Severus are going to take your brother out with Siri and Remy and we through that you would like a day out with us" Bella asked.

I looked to my aunts and smiled, "Hermione" I asked.

She nodded and I smiled, "we would love that" we said.

They laughed and looked to us, "at least then we can pry you two away from Tom and Draco, as we as woman have needs for shopping" Bella said.

Hermione laughed and nodded, "it would be nice to see more of this family, I only know a little through Draco and the twins" Hermione said.

I rolled my eyes and looked to her, "we do have names you know" I said crossing my arms.

I looked to Narcissa and noticed that she looked knackered, "are you okay" I asked.

She smiled and nodded as she walked over to me, "yeah just a lot of things were done to the manor and they have only just finished so we haven't been getting much sleep" she explained.

I looked to her and smiled, "you could have stayed here, I am sure that Tom would have found you a room" I explained.

Narcissa looked to me and smiled, "Lucius and I wouldn't have asked our lord, it is only recently that he has become more human" she explained.

I looked to Bella and she nodded, "he wasn't the nicest of people before you came along, he didn't think that anyone would love him the way that you do" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "well I am glad that I was able to bring him to the top, he is a loving man who needs to be understood" I explained.

They smiled and I looked to Narcissa, "if you need anything, please come and ask, you are family" I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "let me tell Tom that I am going out so he doesn't worry" I explained.

He nodded and I walked out of the room and into the bedroom to see that this was empty and no tom, I frowned and turned to walk out of there and checked the library to see that this was also empty, deciding that I would do this the easier way, "THOMAS MAVOLO RIDDLE" I screamed.

Tom appeared in front of me and frowned, "why are you shouting at me" he asked.

I laughed and shook my head, "well you wasn't in the bedroom or the library" I explained.

He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled, "where were you this morning, I woke up and you wasn't there" he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, "I was in the dining room with my sister when Bella and Narcissa said that she wanted to go shopping" I said.

He laughed and passed me a card and smiled, "buy anything you want, the card is limitless" he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "thank you love" I said and he leant down to kiss me.

I kissed him back and heard someone cough behind us and I turned to see that it was my father and brother, "sorry to interrupt, but Tom could we please borrow you" dad asked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Tom, "I won't spend much" I said to him and reached up again to kiss him.

Tom smiled and nodded as I walked back into the room and noticed that Hermione and the others were ready to go, "I think that we are going to have some fun, plus we invited Daphne and Luna as well" Bella said.

I smiled and noticed that they walked in and looked to me, "you don't mind do you" Daphne asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "of course I don't, plus I know that my brother has a thing for you so we can have a little conversation about that" I said and Hermione smacked me and scowled, "do not scare her, she is going to be our sister in law" she said.

I laughed and looked to Narcissa; "this is why I feel sorry for Draco" I said and ducked as she went to hit me.

I laughed and Bella walked over to me and smiled, "I want to shop" she said and we all disappeared down to the town for some shopping.

We looked around and I noticed that this wasn't London and Bella laughed, "Cissa and I do not shop in London, this is Paris" she said to me.

I smiled and looked around at all the shops and couldn't help the smile, "I have never been to Paris" I explained.

They smiled and we went to spending money as we had some new clothes to buy, "don't forget you need to get some new clothes for Harry as well" Hermione said to me.

I nodded and turned to Daphne and smiled, "are you okay" I asked.

She nodded and looked to me, "can I ask you something" she asked.

I smiled and nodded as we walked down the aisle with clothes in and she stopped, "you don't have a problem with me dating your brother do you" she asked me.

I stopped and looked to her, "of course I don't have a problem with you dating my brother, trust me I love you compared to that red headed bitch" I said.

She laughed and nodded, "I am just worried that you don't approve of me" she said.

I smiled and took her hand, "you are the best thing to happy to Harry and if he asks I never said this, but you bring his good side out as Tom does me. I am sorry if I gave you the impression that I didn't like you" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded, "thank you" she said.

I nodded and grabbed some jeans and held them up, "you have a better judgement, do you think that these will fit harry" I asked.

She laughed and nodded, "yeah they should" she said.

I smiled and through them in the trolley and noticed that she was smiling like anything at me, I rolled my eyes at her and laughed as she stopped by a leather jacket and smirked, "he won't were that" I said to her.

She smirked and looked to me, "well don't underestimate me now" she said.

I laughed and nodded, "if you can get him to wear that jacket I will do something for you" I said to her.

She looked to me and smiled, "anything" she asked.

I nodded and she grinned, "you're on" she said.

I nodded and we stopped at our section and she turned to me, "can you trust me on something else" she asked.

I nodded and she pulled down a leather skirt that stopped at the top of my legs and passed it to me and grabbed a white shirt that had only one sleeve and smiled.

I frowned and looked to her, "I don't do white or light colours" I said to her.

She put her hands on her hips and looked to me, "alright, I will try it on" I said holding my hands up and walking into the changing rooms and changing into it.

I looked into the mirror and sighed, "Okay it doesn't look to bad" I said and walked out to see that they all were staring at me and smiled, "wow it brings out the red in your hair" Luna said.

I smiled and looked into the mirror, "I think that I might look into colours" I said.

They smiled and Bella walked over to me and smiled, "I think that we all need some colours in our life" she said.

I looked to her and laughed, "Cissa I can see in colour but you Bella I cannot see you in anything but black" I said to her.

She laughed and nodded, "well believe it or not but I used to wear colour before a certain person broke my heart" she said.

I looked confused and she smiled, "Severus and I had a thing back in school and well when my father made me marry one of the lestrange brothers, he just distance himself from me and I got depressed about it" she explained.

I looked to her and she smiled, "I loved my husband but he wasn't the man I fell in love with" she said.

I smiled and nodded, "it explains why he is a mean man" I explained.

Bella laughed and nodded, "yeah he isn't the nicest of men, but he does care for those he considers family" she explained.

I nodded and watched as she walked down the aisles for something and I looked over to Narcissa and smiled, "is she still with her husband" I asked.

Narcissa smiled and shook her head, "no he died before Tom got them out of Azkaban and well Bella didn't accept that very well, you know her brother in law" she said to me.

I looked to her and she laughed, "The other Lestrange brother" she said to me.

I nodded and put that away to ask Tom about later, I looked over to see Hermione walked over with loads of clothes and smiled, "well I found some new things for you to wear" she said to me.

I looked down to the pink and looked to her, "I am not wearing pink" I growled.

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "it's not for you the pink clothes that is for Daphne and I, we are not stupid enough to put you in pink" she said.

I looked to her and laughed, "Funny little sister" I said.

She pouted and looked to me, I laughed and we spent the rest of the day shopping.

TOM'S POV

I watched as Phoenix left with the others and couldn't help the smile that came to my face as she was the right girl for me, I noticed that I was being looked at and turned to see they all were smirking at me, "what" I asked.

Sirius walked over to me and smiled, "you love her don't you" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "of course I do, and she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Plus when I am with her I don't feel so murderous" I explained.

They laughed and Lucius looked to me and smiled, "Woman they do have a effect on us" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I never thought that I would get a change to have a girlfriend, but to find my soul mate and her not mind that I am the dark lord is what makes me want to spend the rest of my life with her" I explained.

They all smiled and I walked over to Sirius and Harry and smiled, "can I speak to you two alone, I wish to discuss something with you" I asked.

They nodded and I noticed the smirk on Lucius and Severus face and growled at them, they went to do something else and I turned to Sirius and smiled, "I hope you don't mind this, but you two are the most important things in Phoenix's life and I would like to spend the rest of my life with her, I know that she is young and I promise you that I will wait but I would like your permission to marry your daughter and sister" I said.

Harry smiled and Sirius looked shocked and I noticed he was looking like I had grown a second head, "but you don't normally ask for permission, you take what you want" Sirius said.

I sighed and waved my hand to the sofa and smiled, "please can you sit" I asked.

They nodded and I turned to Sirius and frowned, "I know that I did some really bad and horrible things and I am sorry that I took your mate from you, I wasn't in my right mind that night Sirius" I explained.

He nodded and I smiled, "I hope that over the time that you can get to know who I really am and you can see that your daughter is the best thing to happen to me" I explained.

They nodded and I smiled, "I know that you are pissed that I slept with your daughter and I know that you don't like me, but I am asking for your permission to marry your daughter. She is everything to me" I explained.

Sirius walked over to me and smiled, "you have my permission to ask her and if she says yes then we will plan this wedding as a family. But you must promise me one thing Tom" Sirius asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "anything" I said.

He smiled and patted my shoulder, "make her happy and give her the things that I couldn't, I hate that Albus has taken my daughter for everything and turned her to this" he said.

I nodded, "I will make sure that he cannot touch her, she will be my queen and our followers will lay down there life's for her" I said.

He nodded and I walked over to the draw and pulled out a box and smiled, "this was my mothers and I am hoping that she likes it" I said showing him a ring.

The ring was gold which had a black diamond on the top with little red rubies around it which made Sirius and Harry smile, "it reminds me of the both of you, Red for your eyes and black for her" Harry said.

I smiled and nodded as I didn't think about that and looked to him, "and are you okay with me wanting to marry your sister" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "of course I am, god when she met you in the chamber you were always on her mind, she has loved you since the 2nd year and trust me I know" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "I hope that she agrees to marry me" I said.

Harry smiled and nodded, "she will" he said to me and I walked out to see that the twins and Neville where there speaking to Draco, Theo and Lucius. I looked around and frowned, "where is Severus" I asked.

Lucius looked to me and sighed, "he is in his room, you know he doesn't like this day" he said to me.

I nodded and noticed that Sirius looked confused, "do you remember that he was dating Bella in school" I asked.

Sirius nodded, "yeah mother and father made her marry one of the lestrange brothers, I know that there was some argument between them as she married the oldest brother" Sirius explained.

I nodded and looked over to the youngest brother and smiled, "Bella married him because Severus told her to, she loved him that much that she was willing to give her name and everything up for him, but Severus could ask her to do that, so he lied to her and told her that he never loved her" I explained.

Sirius looked to me and you could see that he was seeing something for the first time, "that is why she wouldn't come out of her room for a long time" he said.

I nodded and he smiled, "love always wins and this isn't over, I am sure that Bella and Severus will end up together" Sirius said.

I smiled and nodded, "I am sure that they will" I said and we disappeared so we could have some fun.


	13. Chapter 13

I got back to the manor with Bella and the others and noticed that it was very quiet and not a lot going on, I turned to Bella and she was looking around as well, "what is going on, Tom doesn't leave it this quite" I explained.

Bella nodded and I turned to see that Cissa passed me a book and turned to Hermione, Luna, Daphne and I , "I want you four in the room and do not come out until I have found some of the others" Narcissa said to us.

I looked to her and frowned, "Cissa we can help" I said.

Narcissa smiled and took my hands, "at this moment you are my queen and I need to know that you are safe, I cannot have our lord getting upset" she said to me and closed the door.

I pouted and crossed my arms and looked to Luna who was laughing at me, "it's not funny, I can help we all can" I said to them.

Daphne looked to me and I smiled, "what if it was Harry or Neville or even Draco out there, would you sit here and do nothing" I asked.

They looked to me and shook their head, "but we cannot get out of here" Hermione said to me.

I nodded and grabbed their hands and focused on my magic to get us out of here and smirked as it worked and I looked to the others, "ha got us out of there didn't I" I said putting my hands on my hips.

Hermione laughed and shook her head; "I am sorry that we questioned you" he bowed to me.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "come on" I said and we walked down the hall and noticed that there was no one around the manor or the hall not even Cissa or Bella.

I looked to the others and noticed that they looked worried as well, we walked into the main hallway and noticed that there doors to the room were sealed and I looked to the others and noticed that they were gone as well, "hey" I said.

I frowned and turned around and noticed that there was red and black rose petals on the floor and I frowned, "what in the hell" I said to myself and decided to followed them.

I opened the door and couldn't help the gasp to come from me as the room was covered in roses red and black, there was petals going to the main throne in the room and Tom was sat there in muggle clothing and was holding some flowers and smiling at me, "what is going on" I asked.

He smiled and walked over to me and waved his hand, I watched as candles lit and he took my hand, "Phoenix Lillian Potter the first time that you decided to enter my mind and ask me to come and get you and your friends from Hogwarts was the day I knew that my life was about to change" he said to me.

I frowned and he smiled, "when you let me in and see that you are the woman for me I decided that I would make you my wife and trust me the kids have nothing to do with my decision" he said.

I nodded and noticed that it got warm and he got down on one knee and I smiled, "Tom what are you doing" I asked.

Tom smiled and looked to me, "Phoenix Lillian Potter, I am just a man but with you beside me I can be the best person for you, so would you do me the honour of being my wife" he asked me.

I looked to the ring and smiled, "of course I will become your wife Tom, Thank you for making this special" I said and smiled as he placed the ring on my finger and I noticed that everyone was in the room now and clapped.

"You planed this" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled, ""I love you Tom" I said and kissed him.

He kissed me back and Hermione ran over with Bella, Cissa, Luna and Daphne who grabbed my hand and smiled, "it's just the two of you, red for Tom and Black for you" Daphne said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "his eyes are red when he is pissed and mine are black, I think that this is a perfect ring" I said.

Bella smiled and looked to Sirius who came over and smiled, "congratulations princess and I hope that you will finish your school education first" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "of course i will, I have already told Tom and Harry that I want to finish my school first and they are fine with that" I explained.

Tom smiled and walked over to me and passed me a package as he did with Harry and Hermione, "for your next few weeks at school" he said.

I opened it and couldn't help the gasp to come out of me, inside was a beautiful black velvet cloak with the school logo on and a bag that was the same material, "I hope that you like it" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "I love it Tom, thank you" I said to him.

He smiled and I turned to see that Harry was looking at a cloak that was similar to mine but his was silk and looked like it was warm and Hermione's was like mine as well, "wow you didn't have to get me anything" she said.

Tom smiled and shook his head, "of course I did, were going to be family and you will be my brother and sister in law when Phoenix and I get married" Tom explained.

She smiled and nodded, "well thank you Tom" she said to him.

He nodded and Lucius walked over and smirked, "so are you three ready to go back to school" he asked.

We nodded and he passed me some parchments and smiled, "Albus cannot do anything about it and you three are legally blacks" he said.

I smiled and turned to our father and he smiled, "would you like to look like your brother and sister Hermione" dad asked.

She nodded and turned to Draco, "you don't mind do you" she asked.

Draco walked over to her and smiled, "I don't mind what you look like, I love you because of who you are not what you look like" Draco said.

I smiled and Sirius walked over with a potion and turned to Severus who smiled, "okay so this is an old fashioned one, the potion will need the blood from the parent's and the blood from the children as well" Severus explained.

Harry and I nodded and he walked over to Sirius and smiled, "when I tell you please put James in first than yours" Severus explained.

Sirius nodded and we watched as Severus grabbed the potion and went to chanting, he looked to Sirius and nodded and we watched as the potion turned pink and I smirked, "looks like dad is really mum" I said making them all laugh and we watched as he then nodded to add Sirius blood in that then turned the potion blue and gave it a shake and smiled, "this is perfect" he explained.

I nodded and dad looked over to me and smirked, "your dad wasn't the mother, I gave birth to you both" dad said.

I smiled and nodded, "tell that to the pink in the potion" I said crossing my arms and smiling.

Sirius laughed and Severus walked over to Harry and I and smiled, "okay so it is oldest then youngest" Severus explained.

We nodded and I pricked my finger with the needle and dropped it in turning the potion black and he smiled, "that's great, Harry you next" Severus said.

Harry did the same and we watched as the potion turned to a milky white and he smiled, "great, Hermione now when you have drank this you will change so I ask that you do it laid down" Severus explained.

Hermione nodded and I watched as she went to lie down and she smiled at Harry and I, "I will be fine" she said.

We nodded and Tom walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled, "were be waiting till you wake up" Tom told her.

She nodded and she drank the potion and we watched as she changed, when it was finished she was the mix between Harry and I, she has my hair colour but it was straight not wavy, her eyes were brown like Sirius's and she placed her hand on Draco's and smiled, "any better" she asked.

Draco smiled and looked to Sirius, "she looks like Phoenix a little bit" Draco said.

I nodded and Tom tightened his hold on me, "I would come over but as you can see" I said smiling.

She nodded and Sirius smiled, "well I can see that you are going to have some fun at school" he said.

We all nodded and Tom laughed, "God help us all" he said and Hermione smiled as she walked over to harry and I, "so when do we go back" she asked.

Lucius smiled and looked to us, "tomorrow" he said and smiled, "I would all get some sleep as I am sure that Albus is going to try and kill Phoenix over the next couple of weeks.

Tom looked to me and I smiled, "trust me hunny, I know what I am doing" I said to him and starting to form a plan for the next couple of weeks.

Tom smiled and nodded, "you know that I do" he said and he took my hand and smiled, "I would like to spend the evening with you alone if that is okay with your father" Tom asked.

I smiled and nodded, "of course, I am sure that dad will understand" I said and he picked me up making me squeal.

He laughed and we disappeared from the others…


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up to Tom drawing on my back and I looked to him and he smiled, "I am going to miss you when you're at Hogwarts" he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "well we do have our link so we can speak that way, plus I am sure that you will be in contact everyday" I said to him.

He nodded and leant down to kiss me; "well then my love, I believe I need to get ready for school" I said and pulled myself out of bed so I could get ready.

Tom moaned and looked to me, "what if you just stay in bed with me" he asked.

I poked my head out and smiled, "I would love to spend the day in bed with you but wasn't it you that agreed with me that I need an education" I explained.

He nodded and laid back down on the bed with a pout on his face, I walked out in a skirt and my bra and walked over to the bed and climbed on, "don't pout, you know that I don't like it when you pout" I said sat on top of him.

He smirked and flipped us over and ran his hands over my hips and down my legs making me moan and looked up to him "you are a bad bad man" I said to him.

He smirked and leant down claiming my mouth with his and unclipped my bra and I smiled as he sucked in one of my breasts and I couldn't help the breathy moan to come from me, "Tom" I said.

He smiled and I snaked my hand down his pants and looked up to him and smirked, "well what are you waiting for Thomas, you going to fuck me or tease" I asked.

He smirked and ripped my skirt from me and my underwear as I did the same to him and flipped him over and pushed myself down on him and smiled as he bucked his hips making himself go in further and making me bite back a scream. He smirked and did it again, "TOM" I screamed as he went to town on me and I couldn't help but come as he did.

The door slammed open and I noticed that it was my father and I pulled my cover over me and looked to him, "out" I said to him.

He muttered about loud daughters and I got off Tom and looked to him, "I will try not to murder my father" I growled and quickly got dressed and looked to my skirt, "you ripped my skirt" I said.

He laughed and waved his hand over my skirt and smiled as it was fixed and I smiled, "thank you baby" I said and walked out pulling my jumper over me and walked into the dining room to see that my father was not looking impressed.

"Phoenix" dad said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, "you didn't need to barge in dad because you saw things you didn't need to" I said crossing my arms.

Harry laughed and looked to me, "dad caught you at it didn't he" he asked.

I nodded and Hermione giggled, "Well this is why Draco and I have a charm on the bedroom" she said to me.

Dad looked to her and frowned, "is everyone having sex" he asked.

I smiled and laughed, "Looks like" I said.

He nodded and I looked to him, "try not to walk in my more of your kids having sex" I said to him.

He nodded and I noted to put a charm on the room next time, I walked out of the room and did noticed that Draco was in front of me and I looked up to see he was looking concerned, "sorry what" I asked.

Draco looked to me, "are you okay, you haven't done that in a long time" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah I am okay, I am just thinking about charms to put on the room so my father doesn't walk in on me" I explained.

He nodded and laughed, "So hopefully he doesn't walk in on anyone else" he said.

I smiled and looked to him, "trust me you don't want him walking in on your and Mione, it is a mood killer" I said.

Draco laughed and I noticed that Tom walked in and smirked at Sirius, "next time knock" he said.

Sirius looked up and was red, "to me as she shouting and I thought that she was in trouble, sorry for caring" Sirius said.

I smiled and turned to dad, "Dad please don't, I promise you will know the difference between my shouting because I am in trouble" I explained.

He nodded and I turned to the door to see that Fred, George, Charlie, Luna, Neville, Daphne, Theo and Draco's idiots and smiled as the twins and Charlie walked over to me, "we have been able to make it out as we have been spelled by you and Tom so mum thinks that we are on the right side according to her" Fred said.

I smiled and nodded, "well you need to remember not to speak to us when we are at school" I explained.

They smiled and walked over to us, "don't worry about us, we will be fine. Plus I am working on the girl out of Slytherin" Fred said.

I rolled my eyes and they laughed, "This is going to be fun" I said and noticed that the others where all smiling.

I looked around the room and only noticed that Pansy was missing and looked to her father and snarled, "Where is your idiot daughter" I snapped.

He looked to me and laughed, "She is at school and soon she will be in the right place, pleasing her master" he snarled at me.

I looked to him and laughed, "and what makes you think that you can push me out, Tom is my fiancé and I will marry him. Pansy so much as comes near my family I will rip her heart out in front of you" I snapped.

He looked scared and Tom walked over to me and smiled, "I believe she has spoken, plus I would never like your daughter she is too much like you" Tom snarled and leant down to kiss me, "I will speak to you later" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "of course love" I said and kissed him and smiled to my father, "see you later" I said.

Dad smiled and hugged each of us and turned to me, "Remus is still teaching but I do not think that Albus will have him there for long, make sure that you speak to him he is worried about the three of you" Sirius explained.

We nodded and I turned to the others and smirked, "let's have some fun" I said and we all disappeared to go to school.

I decided that I would have some fun with this so I arrived in the same manor that my kids did and smirked as Albus looked to us and growled, "you lot are not welcome in the school any longer" he snapped.

I smirked and looked to him, "but the minister said that we are to come back to school, I mean you wouldn't like to upset the ministry would you" I asked.

I noticed that Severus and Remus were holding there laugher in and Albus looked pissed, "I will not have the wife of the dark lord in this school" he bellowed.

I frowned and looked to him, "but I am not a riddle, I found out that Sirius is our father and Hermione, Harry and I are now Blacks, I mean are you going to say no to a black member" I snarled.

He looked worried and I walked up to him and smirked, "remember that being the eldest of the three of us that I can turf you out of the house you currently hold for your order" I snarled at him.

He looked to me and smirked, "I would like to see you try" he said.

I looked to him, "you are forgetting that Sirius Black made his side known and choose the right side, I believe that his mother my grandmother will give the house back to who it belongs to" I snapped.

He looked scared and I turned to Minnie and smirked, "do you want the ministry here" I asked.

She shook her head and I looked to my family, "re-house them and me and I can make sure that they do not go anywhere near here" I said to her.

She nodded and I could see that Albus wanted to fight her on it, "fine" she said and summoned the hat and walked down to Luna and smiled, and "are you sure hunny" she asked.

Luna smirked and nodded, "of course, I would follow her anywhere" she said.

Minnie looked upset and placed the hat on her head and I wasn't shocked when the hat shouted out Slytherin, she moved along and got to Neville who just smirked and didn't even acknowledge her when she put the hat on his head, and it was another for Slytherin. I watched as they went and sat next to Draco and he smiled at them, "who's next" she asked.

Hermione smiled and walked over to her and they looked confused, "you look like Harry and Phoenix, who are you" Minnie asked.

Hermione smirked and looked to her, "who do you think I am" she snapped.

Minnie looked to her and sighed, "Miss Ganger" she said.

I noticed that a few people looked to her and she laughed, "Not anymore" she said and pulled the hat down and smiled as it gave her Slytherin as well. I watched as she ran over to Draco and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "thank god, I was hoping that you would be here" Draco said.

Hermione smiled and I walked over with Harry and Minnie took a step back, the hat shouted out slytherin and the table burst into applause and I smirked, "looks like they are happy" I said.

I sat down on the seat and noticed that I was being stared at by pansy and she was pissing me off, I looked to her and she smirked, "you will not win" she said to me.

I laughed and nodded; "if you are sure" I said to her and grabbed some food knowing that I would deal with her later in the common room.


	15. Chapter 15

with dinner finished we made our way up to the common room when we were stood by some redheads and I had to keep the smirk off my face as the twins were trying not to strangle there brother and sister, "why in the hell are you back at school, I didn't think that he would leave you here" Ron spat at me.

I laughed and leant against the wall as I looked to him, "because I wanted to be here and make your sisters life a living hell, how are your dreams Ginny" I asked.

She looked confused and I turned to Harry and Hermione, "I am going to speak to a certain heart throb and then dad" I said to them and turned to Ron and smiled, "bye bye" I said to him and walked away.

I heard harry and Hermione laugh and I turned around and smiled, "my lovely brother and sister Draco and Daphne are wanting you" I said.

They smiled and walked past me, "thank you" they said as they walked past me and I looked to the Weasley's, "please do tell Albus that I was mean to you" I said and walked down a hall where Harry and Hermione was waiting for me.

I turned to them and smirked; "I am going to make her dreams hell" I said and walked into the common room to see that Severus was trying to keep Pansy from doing something.

I looked around and noticed that everyone had gone quite, "what in the hell is going on in here" I asked.

Severus looked to me and smiled, "well it seems as Pansy has been mouthing off about you" Severus said.

I looked to her and smiled, "have you now and what pray tell have you been saying" I asked as I walked over to her.

She looked to me and snarled, "that you are a fake and that I will undo the spell that you have done to our master" she snarled.

I nodded and nodded to Severus who let her go, "looks like you're going to wish that you hadn't pissed me off" I snarled and felt my magic reacting and my inheritance taking over.

She back up and I snapped my hand out to the wall and watched as she was pinned and I walked over to her, she looked scared and I turned to her "who in the hell do you think you are, I am his soul mate and he is mine, but as you seem to have a problem with this I can think of one thing I can do with you" I said to her.

She looked around and I laughed, "they aren't going to help you" I snarled and ripped her heart out and watched as she fell to the floor, I smirked and turned to some of the older slytherin and snarled, "Clean this shit up" I snapped and walked into one of the room.

I was pissed and my family knew this as they were worried about me, I slammed the door closed and looked into my link with Tom and smirked as he was in a meeting with the others, 'tell Parkinson that his daughter is dead, I am sick and tired of people thinking that we are not meant to be together' I snapped.

I heard Tom laughed, 'of course I will, I will kill the father as well' Tom said to me.

I smirked and nodded, 'alright then, call me when your meeting is over' I said and cut the connection to him.

I sat down in the chair and heard a knock on the door, I waved my hand and it opened. "Hey sorry sweetie, but I need your presence" Severus said to me.

I nodded and got up walking into the main common room and noticed that Remus and Albus were there and Remus looked to me, "are you okay" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "temper rose and well got pissed off" I explained.

Albus looked around and frowned, "where is Miss Parkinson" he asked.

I looked around the room and then to the head boy and smiled, "have you seen pansy" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head, "no sorry, I haven't seen her in a couple of hours, as you are aware headmaster I wasn't at dinner" he said.

Albus smiled, "of course Marcus, I have her mother in my office wondering where her daughter is" Albus said.

I smiled and shook my head, "I stubbed my toe on the wall coming to the common room and well you know my brother and sister Remy they do like to take the piss" I said.

Remus laughed and nodded, "come on Albus, they don't know where Pansy is" Remus said.

I smirked and looked to Albus, "try the library" I said and walked back out of the main room and into my room where I sat and knew that Tom would nearly be finished with his meeting, I noticed that Hermione and Daphne was stood at the door with Luna and smiled, "are you okay" Hermione asked.

I looked to her and shook my head, "why can't people just accept tom and I" I asked.

Hermione sat down next to me and I smiled, "because they don't want to see there dark lord and master happy, but the only people that you should care about caring for your relationship are your family" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I know and I am grateful that you all followed me and didn't question all the time, but what happens if you lose faith in me" I asked.

Luna smiled and took my hand, "because of this Phoenix, because you are worried about what is happening with everything" Luna said.

I smiled and hugged her, "thank you" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded, "plus Tom will have a lot to be happy in the next couple of months" she said and walked out with a big smile on her face.

I was confused and turned to Hermione, "I am lost" I said.

She nodded and Daphne laughed, "She really isn't all there is she" Daphne said.

I laughed and shook my head, "never has been, first day I meet her she said you're going to have sons" she said.

Daphne and Hermione laughed as they walked over to me and smiled, "I think that we should have a girls night, movie and some popcorn" Daphne said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "sounds like a good night, thanks girls" I said and quickly got up and walked into the main room and smiled at Luna, "would you like to watch a movie and eat popcorn with Daphne, Hermione and I" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "I would love to, plus it will be nice to be with the girls" she said.

I smiled and turned to Draco and Harry, "the girls are with me in my dorm okay" I said.

They nodded and I walked back in with Luna and noticed that she was smiling at me, "Luna hunny you're worrying me, why are you looking at me like that" I asked.

She smiled and walked over to Hermione and Daphne and sat down next to them not saying anything, I laughed and waved my hand over the dresser and smiled as it turned into a TV and Daphne turned to me, "do you use your wand at all" she asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, "I prefer wand less but will being using my wand for classes" I explained.

She smiled and laughed, "It is going to be strange seeing you with a wand" she said to me.

I nodded and looked to her, "it is stronger with a wand which is why I don't always use it" I explained.

She smiled and we all sat down to watch the move and have a nice night for the four of us.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke to the feeling of someone trying to speak to me and opened my eyes to see that everyone was asleep, trying to figure out what it was I realised that it was Tom as he hadn't heard from me last night, 'sorry love, was confused on who was trying to speak to me' I said into the connection.

I heard him laugh and I looked over to the girls and smiled, 'I don't have long love, I have classes in an hour and need food before that' I explained.

I saw that he was in the bathroom and I smiled, 'I miss you, it was cold in bed last night without you' he said.

I laughed and nodded, 'me too love, now I am going for a shower and then for food, I will speak to you later' I said.

Tom smiled and I turned the shower on and got in cleaning myself off while I heard movement outside, I quickly got out and dried myself off and couldn't help the dizziness to come over me, "what the hell" I said.

I fell to the floor and felt really off, "Mione" I said.

Hermione came into the bathroom and saw me on the floor, "phoenix" she said running over to me.

She helped me up and helped me out of the bathroom and I sat down on the bed and looked to her to see she was worried, "are you okay, you never gone like that" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I need to eat, I haven't eaten properly in the last couple of days and I think that I have low sugar is all" I explained.

She didn't look convinced and I smiled, "please don't mention anything to the boys, they will only worry and there is nothing to worry about" I asked.

She looked to me and frowned, "I don't think that this is a good idea" she said to me.

I smiled and took her hand, "please I don't need them to worry over me" I said.

She nodded but I knew that she didn't want to but she would because she knew that it was something that I asked for. I got up and felt the dizziness come back and growled; "really" I said putting my hand on the wall.

Hermione wrapped her arm around me and smiled, "come on were going to breakfast together" she said and linked her arm through mine and held me up.

I nodded and we walked through the common room to see that my brother, Draco and Neville where there with Theo and they looked to me, "are you okay" they asked.

I smiled and nodded, "just hungry is all" I said to them and we walked down to the great hall for some breakfast.

I knew that they were watching me and I noticed that Harry went to speak to Severus and Remus about something, I was sure that this was about me. I sat down and Luna walked over to me and smiled, "you're going to be okay, it will pass" she said.

I looked to her and frowned, "Luna you aren't making sense hunny, what are you going on about" I asked.

She smiled and sat down, "Thomas is going to be born soon" she said to me.

I looked to her and she smiled, "but Tom and I have only slept together recently" I said.

Hermione looked to me and smiled, "pregnancy in witches and wizards are different, plus as Thomas and Orion are meant to be born I believe that your magic make it happen as well" Hermione explained.

I laughed and stood up, "no, I can't be" I said.

They looked to me and I felt the dizziness come back and my vision go black, 'TOM' I said as I hit the ground.

 **Harry's POV**

I knew that there was something wrong with my sister as she doesn't take help and seeing that Hermione was holding onto her I could see that she wasn't very well, I looked to Hermione and she shook her head. Knowing that I would get the answer out of her later I decided that I would speak to Severus and Remus just to let them know that she wasn't feeling right, I looked over to see that Hermione was sitting down with Phoenix and Albus was looking to us and I knew that I had to make sure that she was looked after. I walked over to Severus and saw that Remus was sitting next to him and I smiled, "Something is wrong with Phoenix, she isn't going to tell us yet because she doesn't know what is wrong, but I cannot have Albus getting to her" I explained.

Severus smiled and nodded, "of course Harry" he said to me and I turned to see that she was stood up and I watched as she fell to the floor, "Phoenix" I said and ran over to her.

I noticed that Draco had caught her and he looked up to see Severus and Remus run over, "pass her to me" Severus said and reached down to pick her up, Remus looked over to Hermione and I, "follow us" he said and I nodded and I followed them out of the great hall where Albus had got up and followed us out.

I turned to Draco, Theo and Neville, "looks like we have a follower" I said.

We turned and noticed that he was walking towards us and I turned to Severus, "we will catch up" I said to them and turned to see that Albus had stopped.

"Harry my boy, I want to make sure that your sister is okay" Albus said.

I smirked and looked to him, "you cannot see her, I don't want you near my sister at all" I snapped.

He looked to me and frowned, "I am your elder and you need to respect me" he said to me.

Draco and Neville laughed and Theo stood in front of me, "he doesn't need to speak or respect you, I would not go anywhere near our queen" he snarled and we walked away leaving Albus stunned.

I made my way to the hospital wing and noticed that my sister was still out cold and Hermione was holding her hand, "where is Dad as Tom cannot be here" I asked.

Severus smiled, "Remus has gone to get him and explain what has happened to Phoenix, I wouldn't be surprised if Tom comes" Severus explained.

We nodded and Theo looked to me, "I am sorry but I outted phoenix to Albus, I didn't mean to but he wanted to see Phoenix and I didn't think that this was a good idea" Theo got out.

I laughed and looked to him, "don't worry she won't be bothered, what I am worried about is what happened to her" I said.

Luna walked in and smiled, "she is pregnant with Thomas" she said.

I looked to her and Severus sighed, "Tom is going to be over the moon and Phoenix isn't going to want to be out of the way" Severus said.

I heard a moan and looked over to see phoenix was awake and she looked to me and I smiled, "so I'm going to be an uncle" I asked.

She looked to me and I knew that look, I pushed a bucket under her mouth and caught in time as she was sick, "ahh Miss Potter, do you mind if I run some tests, I promise that they will not go back to the headmaster" the midi-witch said.

Phoenix nodded and I looked to her seeing that she was worried, "I'll be back in the minute" I said to her.

She nodded and I walked out of the hospital wing and down to Severus quarters…

 **Phoenix's POV**

I watched as my brother walked out of the room and I turned to the midi-witch and frowned, "doesn't it take a couple of weeks for me to know if I am pregnant, to be honest I think it is the flu" I said to her.

She smiled and walked over to me, "there is two types in our world, now there is the type where the muggles get pregnant and will have to wait a couple of weeks or there is in some cases where the baby is destined to be born that the magic makes it happen" she explained.

I looked down to my stomach and sighed, "So because I wanted to wait and make it special for us that I nearly lost my firstborn son" I asked.

Hermione took my hand and tugged me so I was facing her, "we didn't know when he was supposed to be born Phoenix or I am sure that you and Tom would have made sure that he would be born, we didn't have any idea when or what time they came from" she said to me.

I nodded and looked to the medi-witch, "and what about you, are you going to run to Albus and tell him" I snarled.

She looked to me and smiled, "no I am not" she said.

I noticed that people calmed down and I looked to her, "not that I am happy, but why" I asked.

She laughed and looked to Severus and smiled, "because I do not trust Albus Dumbledore" she said.

I nodded and turned to Severus, "I need to speak to Tom and I cannot contact him" I explained.

Remus and Severus nodded and I noticed that Harry appeared in the room with the man I was asking for and he ran over to me and I couldn't help the sob to come from me, "Tom I nearly killed our family because I was trying to be nice and make something special" I said.

Tom looked over to the midi-witch and she smiled, "no one will know that you are here" she said and Tom wrapped himself around me and kissed my head, "shh my love" he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "talk about ruining our plans" I said.

He looked to me and frowned, "why would you be ruining our plans love" he asked me.

I looked to him and held my hand out, "what happened to us being married before any children, Tom he will be born in 9 months" I said.

Tom smiled and kissed me, "I promise you that we will be married before this baby arrives and we will be able to sort this out. Now there are a few things that I want to speak to everyone about in this room" Tom said.

I looked confused and Remus looked over to see that Sirius was here and he ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me "baby I was worried, I got a message saying that you collapsed and that Albus was trying to get to see you" Sirius said to me.

I smiled and placed my hands over Toms and smiled, "its looks like you're going to be a grandfather" I said.

Sirius looked to us and smiled, "really" he asked.

Tom and I nodded and he smiled, "so now that you are all here these are the only people that know about the baby and I would like to leave it like that. Albus cannot find out about this baby as he will try to kill my son and I will kill anyone or anything that touches my fiancé or baby" tom growled.

They all nodded and Severus walked over to me and bent down, "I need you to eat and make sure that you come to me or Remus with anything that is making you feel ill or not quite right" Severus said.

I nodded and Remus smiled, "we will make sure that you are not alone at any time when in the castle and then on the way home you are to ride the train with the others so Albus cannot find you" Remus said.

I nodded and looked to the others and noticed that they were smiling, "looks like there is a new dark prince on the way" Daphne said and squealed, "I get to buy baby things" she said.

I looked to Tom and he leant down and kissed me, "thank you for making me the happiest man in the world" he said to me.

I smiled and kissed him, "you are welcome" I said and the medi-witch walked over to me and smiled, "so I need to run some normal tests and then we can see your baby" she said to us.

We nodded and the others went to leave and I smirked, "your all welcome to stay, I mean you are all family" I said to them.

They turned and smiled, "Really" they asked.

I nodded and looked to Tom who nodded, "go on ask her" he said to me.

I looked to Hermione and Draco and smiled, "we would love if you two would be the god-parents to Thomas" I asked.

They looked shocked and nodded, "of course we will Phoenix" Draco said and smiled as the medi-witch went and did her things and smiled, "well it looks like you are only a week along and there will be nothing to see at the moment, but I would like to see you every two weeks for a check-up on the baby" she said.

I nodded and Tom smiled, "I will be here to make sure that you are okay" he said.

I nodded and kissed him, "you need to leave as I am feeling my magic reacting and Albus is on the way, I can get this sorted" I explained.

He smiled and nodded, "of course love, I will speak to you later" he said and walked over to Sirius and smiled, "we need to go, Albus will know that something is wrong if he sees us here" Tom said.

Sirius nodded and smiled at me, "I will see you at the end of term" he said to me.

I smiled and watched as they left and I turned to the medi-witch and she smiled, "give me a moment" she said.

I nodded and Harry and Hermione were sat on either side to me and Theo, Draco, Daphne, Remus and Severus were all stood around my bed and smiled, "ahh Miss Potter, have we found out what it is that has made you ill" he asked.

I could see that he was looking for something to get on me and he looked over to the nurse and smiled, "anything I can do to help" Albus asked.

She smiled and walked over to me and passed me a bowl of fruit and smiled, "you need to remember to come out of your world and eat, Phoenix it isn't going to do you any good if your body is trying to shut down. I need you to take two potions a day for the weight gain that you need" she said to me.

I nodded and looked to her, "can I go to classes, I have missed enough not being able to come to school" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "of course you can, but please make sure that your brother or sister is with you, they will have the potion given to them to make sure that you are taking it, I want to see you in a week to make sure that this is working" she said.

I nodded and she smiled, "she is fine Albus, apart from some neglect and abuse as you are aware she is fine" she said and Albus turned to me and smiled, "there queen" he asked.

I noticed that the medi witch was looking at me and Theo sighed, that was all I needed to know that he was the one to let it slip, "looks like you are at a lost" I snarled as I got of the bed and he took a step back.

I smirked and looked to him, "seems like you are somewhere that you shouldn't be" I snapped and grabbed my cloak and walked out of the hospital wing to my class that I knew was going to be uncomfortable as it was with McGonagall.

I noticed that my brother and sister caught up with me and they were smiling, "really you're going to be like this" I asked.

They smiled and nodded, "great" I said and we walked into the class just as it was about to start, "late, 20 points from slytherin" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes and passed her a note and smirked, "I would like those points back please" I said to her.

She nodded and I knew that she wasn't happy about this, I took my seat next to Daphne and noticed that Harry was on her other side and smiled, "hey" he said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and I noticed that we were being stared at by a certain red head and I smirked as he was not happy with what was happening, "bloody Malfoy's" he mumbled.

I waved my hand and smirked as he didn't realised that he would now be stuck to the chair when we would need to get up, I leant back in the chair and thought about the baby that I was carrying and couldn't help but smile. "so today we are going to be learning the difference between light and dark magic spells and what they are used for" she said looking to me and my brother and sister.

We smirked and I leant back in my chair and looked to her, "but magic is light or dark it is the way that the witch or wizard uses it" I explained.

She looked to me and sighed, "So what do you believe dark magic is then phoenix" she asked me.

I looked to her and smiled, "like I said there isn't any light or dark magic, just because of the way it gets used and if you don't understand it makes it bad and dark, tell me if you walked along the road and saw a girl of 14 getting raped and your blasted the man with your magic to save the girl, is that dark or light magic" I asked.

She looked confused and I carried on, "if you walk along and see that a girl is being beaten because she is different and she bites back and uses magic killing that person, does that make that girl the next big bad" I asked.

She shook her head and I looked to her, "a young boy is a parentless child and left in a home for his life, he is beaten, broken and called all the names under the sun because he is different, boys get hurt because of accidental magic and he gets used by people who should have looked him, does that make him bad" I asked.

She sighed and shook her head, "no it doesn't, that makes him mis-understood" she said.

I nodded and looked to her, "there is no light or dark magic, it is the way that a witch or wizard uses it" I said.

She smiled and nodded, "says the dark witch herself" Ron said.

I looked to him and laughed, "Sure but then again this is only us speaking, I am sure that our headmaster will be able to tell you what is right and wrong" I said to him.

Ron rolled his eyes and I felt the sickness come back and bolted from the room with Hermione on my heels, I reached the toilet and brought up all the fruit and sighed, "this isn't going to help keep the baby a secret" I moaned.

Hermione rubbed my back and looked to me, "come on, we are going to see if Severus has anything for your sickness, as we have Remus next and I for one want to see that Ron is like trying to get along with a man that doesn't like him" Hermione said to me.

I smiled and laughed, "Sounds like fun, come on" I said and got up and made our way down to the potions room to see if Severus had anything I could take.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus looked as we walked into the room and I noticed that he was teaching a class of 1st years which was stopped as they all were looking at me, I looked to Severus and sighed, "the sickness is bad" I said.

He smiled and nodded and I watched as he turned to a cabinet and smiled as he walked over and passed me a potion, "this is for the sickness you will need to take it daily" he said to me.

I nodded and walked over to him so he was the only one that could hear me, "it isn't going to do anything to Thomas is it" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head, "no the baby will be fine" he said to me.

I nodded and drank down the potion and made a face as it did not taste very nice, he laughed and I looked to him "thank you for your help Sev" I said to him.

He nodded and Hermione and I walked out of the classroom to see that Harry was stood there with Draco and looked to me, "are you okay" he asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "just sickness is all, Sev gave me a potion to make it go" I explained.

Daphne and Hermione were walking on either side of me and I smiled, "I am okay guys you don't need to worry so much over me" I explained.

They smiled and we walked to DADA class as Ron was stood outside and looked to me, "so what is wrong with you" he asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, "nothing is wrong with me, I ate something dodgy for breakfast and it isn't agreeing with me" I snapped.

He laughed and turned to Hermione and frowned, "why did you follow her, she isn't the nicest of people" Ron snapped.

Hermione looked to him and stood in front of me and snarled at him, "she is my sister and you should remember to be respectful to people that can kill you" Hermione snapped.

I grabbed her and turned to Ron, "leave before you do something that is going to get you hurt" I snarled.

He laughed and I noticed that Remus was looking at us and I knew that he was going to come over and sort this, deciding that I would deal with this I stepped forward and pinned him to the wall with the others around so one would catch me, "you might want to remember who it you are speaking to because when the time comes I will not be nice to you or your family" I snarled at him.

He turned red and looked to me, "are you threatening me and my family" he asked.

I felt my eyes turn black and smiled at him, "and what are you going to do about it" I snapped.

He squeaked and I released him, "tell anyone about this and I will kill your sister, trust me Ron when I tell you that they will never be able to trace it to me" I snarled.

He nodded and I walked into the classroom and noticed that he was now sat with some of the others and I smiled as he was trying to keep his emotions in order, I leant back and looked over to Remus who was looking worried. I smiled and nodded for him to continue and he smiled at the class, "now as we have a full class for the first time this week" he said.

Everyone looked to us and I smiled as a girl from Gryffindor raised her hand and smiled as Remus nodded, "could I please ask something that everyone is thinking" she said.

Remus nodded and she looked to us and smiled, "why did you pretend to be good if you wasn't, I mean Harry your nice and so is Hermione but Phoenix you have always been a bitch" she said.

I noticed that Theo and Draco went to stand and I raised my hand to sit them back down, "I am not a bitch to everyone I meet, to family and the ones I treat as family, they see a side of me that not a lot see, but I don't see why I should be nice to someone who was a complete and utter cow on the train in 1st year. I believe your words were 'you don't look like the twins that defeated the man who must not be named'" I said to her and she looked down, "do remember that Harry and I wasn't the ones that did that, that was our mother and the love that she had for us" I said.

She looked to us and laughed, "and wouldn't you mother be proud, dating the man she died for to protect you and your brother" she snapped at me.

I looked to her and laughed, "I am not a potter and neither is my brother" I snapped.

She looked confused and I laughed as we sat down for Remus to continue his class, I sat back and thought about what she said, was she right was I making this worst. I felt someone in my mind and noticed that it was Tom; 'Phoenix are you okay, I can sense something horrible from you' Tom rushed out.

I smiled and looked to Remus to make it as I was listening to him, 'I am fine and sorry I didn't mean to worry you, just a girl in class being a bitch is all' I explained.

Tom laughed, 'and how is my little baby doing, I hope he isn't making mummy upset' he asked.

I smiled and chuckled making people look at me and I just paid attention to Remus, 'he is good, made me sick earlier and Sev gave me a potion to make sure that I wouldn't get sick. All in all we are good, Tom what are you doing' I asked as I could see that he was in a room that I didn't recognise.

Tom smiled 'it is a surprise for when you come home in a couple of weeks, I love you and I will speak to you later' he said and cut the connection.

I smiled and noticed that people where still looking at me and the girl that I never knew was frowning, "what is she doing, she looks like she is talking to herself" she said.

Ron looked to me and laughed, "She always does, she spends most of her days in her own little world she is in fact insane" Ron snapped at me.

I laughed and looked to him, "I am not insane, I might be in my own little world but that is because of my magic" I said and looked to Remus who turned to Ron, "when a witch like Phoenix has a lot of magic and doesn't have anywhere to expel it they are able to make a world of their own, one that her access magic is created. This means that she will not explode on people" Remus explained.

People looked to me and I leant back and felt the dizziness come back, I noticed that Harry and Draco grabbed a hold of me and I smiled, "I'm okay" I said.

Remus didn't believe me and turned to the rest, "class dismissed, I want 3 parchments of inheritances for witches and wizards, the more rare the higher the grade" Remus said and watched as they left and turned to me, "this dizziness isn't normal, come on I am taking you back to the hospital wing" he said to me.

I shook my head and looked to him, "I want another doctor or healer, I don't trust Albus or the people he has working for him. Remus something is wrong" I said.

He nodded and Harry and Hermione both grabbed me and Remus turned to them, "take her to the manor, I will write a note to get you three out of lessons for the day, I am going to find Severus and explain" Remus said.

Draco and Daphne smiled, "we will tell him, go with them Remus they need you more" Draco said.

Remus nodded and grabbed a hold of us and we arrived in the manor and I cried out, "TOM" I said.

Tom ran to me and I looked to him, "Healer" I said to her.

He nodded and picked me up and shouted, "BELLA CALL A HEALER NOW" Tom yelled.

Tom placed me down on the bed and ran his hand through my hair, "Phoenix what happened" Tom asked me.

I looked to him and frowned, "I don't know but I know that I don't feel good and I don't trust the medi-healer at Hogwarts as she is under Albus pay" I explained.

He nodded and a woman walked in and she smiled to Tom, "so this is the woman you will not tell me about" she asked.

Tom smiled and looked to me, "this is Phoenix Black my fiancé and soon to be wife who is pregnant with my son" he explained.

I rolled my eyes and looked to her, "what tom is trying to say is this is my soon to be wife and please help me I found out that I am pregnant and I have some bad dizziness" I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "of course, do you mind if I take some blood and do some tests" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "of course" she said and looked to me, "okay so I am going to take some blood the muggle way and make sure that everything is okay which I can get the result of straight away for you and then we can do the magical tests and see what is going on with this baby" she said.

We nodded and she walked over to me and sat down next to me and smiled, "have you had blood taken from yourself before" she asked me.

I shook my head and she smiled, "this is going to hurt a little and I am sorry" she said.

I nodded and she grabbed what she needed and passed me a ball and smiled, "please squeeze this" she asked.

I nodded and Tom looked to the healer and I rolled my eyes, "TOM OUT" I said.

He looked confused and I turned to him, "I do not want a new doctor so please do not scare or threaten the woman" I asked.

He nodded and kissed me, "I will behave" he said to me and I turned to the woman and smiled "do you have a name otherwise I believe I will be calling you healer woman" I said.

She laughed and nodded, "Alisha" she said to me.

I smiled, "thank you Alisha" I said and watched as she had vials of blood and smiled, "it is easier to do when your distracted" she explained.

I nodded and she smiled, "could you please lay on the bed and raise your shirt please" she asked.

I nodded and I walked over to the bed and laid down smiling as Tom came with me and I pulled my shirt up and she raised her wand and began to chant and we both watched as the parchment was filling up, she nodded and looked to Tom and I and smiled, "okay so everything is good and I am happy that you asked for another healer, it seems as you were given something to try and get rid of the baby, but it didn't work" she explained.

I was pissed and she could see this and took my hand, "I need you to calm down, the stress and anger will not be good for the baby and I need you to remain calm" she asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath and looked to her, "our baby is he okay" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yes he is, now would you like to see a small picture, there won't be a lot there but I might be able to show you something" she said.

We nodded and she grabbed a clear ball and spelled it passing it to Tom and I, "okay so this is spelled for you and Tom to be able to always see the baby, all you need to do is hold it with one hand and place your other on your stomach" she explained.

I nodded and placed my hand on my stomach and we watched as the orb came to life and there was our baby on the ball and I couldn't help but smile, "look Tom, there is our son" I said looking at the tiny dot on the ball.

Tom smiled and looked to me, "are you okay, do you want to stay with me" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "I don't think that I can go back to school, I don't want Albus to try and kill our son" I explained.

Tom nodded and wrapped his arms around me, "I am sure that your father can put you in another school" he said to me.

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled, "I am done with my school, I want to be with you all the time" I said.

Tom smiled and nodded, "okay then come on lets go and speak to everyone else" he said to me.

I nodded and turned to Alisha and smiled, "thank you for helping me and being nice, not a lot of people are being who I am and who I am marrying" I explained.

She smiled and nodded; "of course" she said and bowed to Tom and I as she walked out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Tom wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, "what are we going to do, I don't think that you dropping out of school is a good idea, Phoenix baby you need your education" Tom said to me.

I looked to him and sighed, "and what about the doctor's appointments and Albus, he is going to try and kill this baby he has tried already" I said.

He looked to me and smiled, "come on we are going to speak to the others about this and see what we can do to protect you and the baby" Tom said.

I nodded and we walked into the living room and I noticed that my father was there with Remus who was trying to calm him down, Lucius was there with Narcissa who was venting at her husband and then there was Bella who was being held back by Severus. I looked to them and walked over to Bella and placed my hand on hers and smiled, "Bella what happened" I asked.

She looked to me and wrapped her arms around me and looked to Sirius, "I want the three of them here, I want them to be taught by us" she said to my father.

Sirius smiled and walked over to Bella and smiled, "they need kids their own age Bella, we did" Sirius said.

Bella looked to him and sighed, "but I want them here, I never wanted children of my own but Sirius I see them as mine as well" she said.

I smiled and Sirius took her hands and smiled, "how about we come to a deal, you can be the mother that they need if you can help me convince Phoenix that she needs to go back to school" Sirius said.

Bella nodded and I rolled my eyes, "I cannot believe that I now have parents that are going to gang up on me, where is my brother and sister" I said and looked around the room, not seeing them around I turned to the others and smiled, "HARRY JAMES BLACK AND HERMIONE JANE BLACK" I shouted.

Hermione and Harry ran into the room and looked alarmed, "Phoenix what is the matter" Harry asked.

I looked to them and sighed, "Our parents are ganging up on me" I said.

Harry and Hermione looked to me and then to them and laughed, "Good luck, once she has her mind made up she doesn't change it" Harry said and Hermione looked to me, "what happened" she asked walking over to me.

I smiled, "we are fine, it turns out that Albus already knows about the baby and the hospital wing witch was on his side, tried to kill my baby" I snapped and looked to them, "I am not going back to school" I said.

Harry sighed and turned to Sirius and Bella, "leave this to us" he said.

They looked confused and Harry turned to me, "sis you have to come back to school, we all need you there" Harry said.

I sat down and placed my hand on Tom and shook my head, "I am not needed to be at school, harry I am sure between you and Hermione you can make people piss themselves" I explained.

Hermione smiled and took my hand where she bent down and smiled, "please I need my big sister at school" she said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "you need to be out of my shadow and live your own life with Draco" I explained.

She sighed and turned to Harry and nodded, "what about Albus, isn't he yours to kill" Harry asked me.

I nodded and Hermione smirked, "but if you aren't at the school how can you make sure that he is going to do what you need" she asked me.

I knew that they were playing dirty and I crossed my arms, "you are playing my game and that is not fair" I pouted.

They laughed and turned to our father and Bella, "and that is how you get Phoenix to change her mind" Harry said.

I looked to Tom and he smiled as he kissed me, "you will be fine and I will only be an appartation away to come and get you if needed" he said to me.

I nodded and looked down and noticed that Tom took my hand and smiled, "are you okay" he asked.

I looked to him and sighed, "I don't know" I said.

Tom looked up and Narcissa smiled as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "welcome to motherhood sweetie, we are always worried" she said to me.

I looked to her and sighed, "I am scared that he is going to hurt my baby" I said.

Tom took my hands and smiled, "you can stay here baby, I will make sure that you are okay" he said to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "no my brother and sister are right, I need to show that they don't scare me" I explained.

Tom smiled and kissed me, "that is my scary wife to be" he said.

I laughed and nodded, "come on we need to get back, dinner is about to start and I am determined to show that I am not scared of him" I said.

They nodded and Bella passed me a mirror and smiled, "this is a talking mirror, which means that you can speak to us when you need. Please keep this on you" she asked.

I nodded and she put her hands to my stomach and smiled, "we will see you soon in there little one" she said.

I smiled and looked to her, "we will see you later" I said and walked over to Tom and hugged him, "I love you" I said to him.

Tom smiled and kissed me, "I love you too" he said.

Harry, Hermione and I walked through the floo and noticed that Severus was with us and I smiled as he walked over to me and smiled, "if you want to change your mind at any time that is fine. Remus and I will be there if you need us" Severus said.

I nodded and noticed that Draco and Theo were there with Daphne and Luna, "where did Neville go" I asked.

Luna smiled and walked over to me, "to see if there is anything he can do for your sickness if the potions that Severus are giving you doesn't work" she explained.

I smiled and nodded, "well I'm hungry and we need to go" I said and with that we walked out of the dungeons and to the great hall where we knew that we would get some trouble as Albus wouldn't let this drop.

We walked into the great hall and sat down on the table when I noticed that we were being looked at, I turned around and noticed that the Weasley twins were looking worried and I smiled as they didn't know what was happening. Deciding that I would tell them later and let them choose to come out with us or to stay in there cover, I turned back to the table and noticed that Severus walked down and passed me a potion and smiled, "it will help for you eating and I have asked Dobby to get your food personally I don't want Albus to try and kill that baby again" Severus said.

I didn't even think about that and frowned, "is there nothing that he wouldn't try, he is a harmless baby inside me. He isn't doing any harm" I snapped and noticed that there was a bang in the hall and people screamed.

I looked around and smirked, "Phoenix you need to control your magic, the baby is reacting to it" he said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "sorry I didn't know that would happen, looks like I will have to keep a lid on my emotions" I said.

Severus smiled and nodded, "be careful" he said to me and walked up to the teachers table and started to speak to Remus.

Theo smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, "this at a week old" I said.

Someone down the table looked confused and I laughed as she didn't have any idea what was happening, I watched as Albus stood up and stepped forward, "good evening students, as the term is coming to an end in the next couple of weeks we have decided that we are going to hold a ball for everyone, the rules are that everyone is to attend and that the Boys are to ask the girls, now if you do not get asked then we will pair you on the night" Albus explained.

I rolled my eyes and noticed that Draco asked Hermione and she nodded and Harry did the same for Daphne and I thought to Tom who wouldn't be able to come with me and it made me sad knowing that this was another thing that I couldn't do with Tom, I felt someone shake me and I looked up to see Theo stood there and smiled at me, "Phoenix Black will you do me the honour of coming to the ball with me" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, "I would love to Theo, thank you for asking" I said to him.

Theo smiled and nodded, "couldn't have our queen being put with just anyone" he said to me.

I laughed and looked to him, "please don't tell me that was the only reason you asked me, because I am Tom's girl" I asked.

He laughed and shook his head, "of course it isn't, I would like to think that we are friends Phoenix and that would will come to trust me like you do theses idiots" he said looking to Hermione, Draco, Harry and Daphne who was smiling at me.

I laughed and nodded, "of course we do, Theo you have done a lot for us and I couldn't ask for a better friend, thank you" I said.

He smiled and looked to Draco, "friend" he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked up to see that Remus and Severus were looking at me and I smiled at them, Albus was walking towards us and I knew that this was going to be trouble, "Miss Potter, could I please ask you to come with me. We need to speak" Albus said.

I looked to him and nodded, "of course but you are aware that Severus and Remus are behind you" i asked.

Albus turned around and Remus growled at him, "she is my daughter due to I am with Sirius and I will be with her when you speak to her because I do not trust you with her" Remus growled and turned to Harry and Hermione, "can you go with Severus please, I will come and get you with Phoenix when we have finished with the headmaster" Remus said to them.

They nodded and Remus held his hand out to me and turned to Albus, "this isn't a question" Remus said and we walked up to the office where Minnie was sat looking at us.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the chair and noticed that Albus walked in and looked to me, "Phoenix it has come to my attention that you are pregnant" Albus said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "did you bully that out of the medi healer here" I asked.

He looked to me and sat down and I noticed that the twinkle was in his eye, "my dear girl" he started and I stopped him, "I am not your girl and never have been, I would prefer you call me by my name please" I snapped.

He nodded and smiled, "of course Phoenix is this true are you pregnant" he asked me.

I looked to Remus and he nodded, "might as well tell the truth" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah Tom and I are expecting our first baby" I explained.

McGonagall looked at me and I could see that she looked scared and turned to me, "but he is the dark lord, he cannot like you calling him Tom" she snapped at me.

I laughed and looked to her, "what Tom and I do in our time is our business and nothing to do with you and Albus" I growled.

Albus looked to me and smiled, "now now Phoenix we do not want anything to happen to the baby" Albus said to me.

I growled and stood up my magic taking control and there was a lot of wind around me and I looked to Albus and snarled, "you will not touch my baby or my fiancé, because if you do so much as touch either of them, you will see something more scary that Tom" I snarled at him and felt my inheritance come to the surface showing that I wasn't buffing.

They stood back and I smirked, "I would leave me and my family alone, that includes Draco, Daphne and Theo" I snarled and walked out of the door and turned back smiling, "and as for Pansy I believe she got in my way" I snapped and walked out of the office with Remus following.

Remus caught up to me and made me looked to him, "Phoenix please tell me what is wrong, this isn't like you" he said to me.

I looked to him and ripped my arm out of his hand and growled, "I have to protect this baby, everyone want to kill him and I need to protect him" I snapped and walked away.

I knew that I was being stupid but I was so worried about Thomas that I had to shut people out, I walked up to the tower and sat down on the edge and sigh, "Our queen" two voices said.

I turned around and noticed that it was the twins and I couldn't help the tears to come from me, "he is trying to kill my baby" I said.

Fred and George walked over to me and wrapped their arms around me, "and this is why you're pushing people away, Remus found us and asked us to speak to you" Fred said.

I looked to him and he picked me up and smiled as he hugged me, "come on" he said to me.

We walked down the stairs and I noticed that Ron and Ginny turned up and frowned at the twins, "why are you with that dark witch" Ron snapped.

I went to snap back but George grabbed me and pulled me into him, "come on we need to get back to Harry and the others, you have them worried" George said and I noticed that Ron was swearing at Fred, "your following her, she is dark and is tormenting us. Fred we are you family" Ron snapped.

Fred and George looked to him and laughed, "No you aren't, my family is these lot they were there when we needed them" Fred spat.

George looked to me and smiled, "can't have you upsetting my nephew" he said and pushed me past them so we could find the others.

I noticed that Fred walked over to me and linked his arm through mine and smiled, "looks like we have just put ourselves out there for Albus to go for" Fred said.

I looked to them and they laughed, "don't worry we didn't like being away from our family" he said to me.

I smiled and placed my hand to my stomach and sighed, "I don't know if I can do this without Tom with me" I admitted.

Fred and George took my hands and smiled at me, "we are more than happy to take you to him and you can leave your education for we can protect you Phoenix" Fred said to me.

I nodded and noticed that we were in the same room as the others and I looked to them and sighed, "I don't know what is wrong, I don't feel these emotions" I said sitting down.

Severus walked over to me and bent down smiling, "your pregnant Phoenix and feeling hormone changes, I think that it is safe to say that Tom is going to see a hormonal girlfriend" Severus said.

Hermione smiled and walked over to me, "if you need someone to cry on or yell at you know where to find me" she said and I noticed that Luna and Daphne were both nodding as well, "we all will be there for you when you need us" Harry said.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you to all of you, Fred, George I know that it must not have been easy to come out of there to do that" I said.

They twins smiled and laughed, "Don't worry about it, all of you are more important to us" they said.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you" I said and we made our way back to the common rooms with Fred and George coming with us for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to sickness again and bolted from the bed to the bathroom and puked everything up again, I wiped my mouth off and walked over to the sink and noticed that Hermione was stood behind me. "Still being sick" she asked.

I nodded and she walked over to me and rubbed my back, "I cannot believe that I am like this, I am use to not caring and not having emotions to what people say, but I feel like curling up and crying because someone looks at me wrong or I want to kill them because they are speaking to me, Mione what happens when I get bigger" I asked.

Hermione walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulder and pulled me into her, I couldn't help the tears and I broke down on my sister, "I cannot lose this baby and I am scared Mione" I said to her.

She nodded and pulled me up, "come on I need you to come back to the bedroom, you need to sleep" she said to me.

I shook my head, "no I have class" I said.

Hermione looked to me and shook her head, "no, you need to sleep and I will get Draco to stay with you while I go and get Tom" she said to me.

I nodded and she pushed me down onto the bed and pulled the cover over me, I smiled and she ran her hand through my hair, "I love you sis and I will only be at the door for a second" she said.

I nodded and I watched as she went to the door and opened it yelling for Draco, I saw him come in with Harry and Hermione smiled "I need you to stay here with Phoenix and do not let anyone near her that we do not trust. I am going to get tom and the healer she needs to be looked at again" Hermione said.

I burrowed my head into the cover and couldn't help but feel bad about this, "okay we will make sure that no one comes near her" Draco said and I watched as Hermione walked out of the room and I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep.

 **Hermione's POV**

I was worried about my sister; this was something that I never normally see her like this she is the hard one the one that doesn't care, I knocked on Severus's doors and smiled as he opened them, "Hermione what can I do for you" Severus asked me.

I smiled and looked inside and he moved and nodded, "what's wrong, you don't normally do brash unless something is wrong with Harry or Phoenix" Severus said to me.

I smiled, "I promise that I will explain this to you, but at the moment Phoenix needs Tom and a healer, something isn't right and she is breaking inside" I explained.

Severus nodded and walked over to the fireplace and threw powder in and smiled at me, "Riddle Manor" Severus said and I stepped through and come face to face with my father.

"Hermione" dad said.

I smiled and hugged him, "hey dad, I am sorry but I need to see Tom" I asked.

Tom walked in and looked to me, "Phoenix is she okay" he asked me.

I shook my head, "no she isn't, Tom she is hurting and she is emotional. I need you to grab the healer and you both need to come with me" I explained.

Tom nodded and called the healer while Sirius looked confused, "dad she broke down on me, I have never seen my sister cry" I explained.

Sirius nodded and looked to me, "I will be coming with you, I think that taking her out of school might be the best thing for her" dad said.

I nodded and Tom walked back in with the healer and she looked to me, "was your sister pale at all" she asked me.

I shook my head and smiled, "no, but she is being sick still and is tried" I explained.

The healer nodded and followed me as we went back into Severus chambers to see that Severus had gotten Phoenix and brought her here with Draco and Harry who were growling at him, "what is going on here" I asked.

Draco turned to me and smiled, "you told me to protect her" he said.

I laughed and nodded, "I am aware and thank you" I said and watched as the healer walked over to my sister and woke her up.

 **Phoenix's POV**

I woke to someone shaking me and opened my eyes to see the healer and bolted to the end of the bed where I saw Tom and ran over to him, Tom wrapped his arms around me and I noticed that he looked worried, "hunny what's wrong" Tom asked me.

I looked to him and sighed, "I don't know, I am scared and upset and cannot see why" I said.

He nodded and the healer walked over and bent down, "can I ask you something" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "you have suffered a lot of loss in your life haven't you" she asked.

I nodded and she took my hand, "this baby isn't going anywhere Phoenix, you have a husband to be that will do just about anything to keep you and the baby safe, you have a brother and sister that will protect you at all costs and you have parents by what I have seen two dads and a mother that will not let anything happen to you or that baby. I know that you are scared and your hormones are adding to that. Now I think that you need some time to come to terms with your pregnancy and I think that you need to be with Tom to do that because of the wards at the manor will protect you and you can be stress free" she said.

I nodded and Sirius walked over to me, "being your father I can get you out of the end of term as you don't have any owls or exams" dad said.

I nodded and didn't move from Toms side and he kissed my head, "nothing will happen to you while your with me or the others, you are coming home with me and then when you're feeling better you can come to school" he explained.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you, I hope that this soon goes soon because I do not like this feeling" I said.

He nodded and looked to Severus and smiled, "thank you for protecting her" he said and looked down to me, "come on were going home" he said and we walked back through the fireplace where Bella and Cissa where with bags and smiled, "you are going to have to deal with us because we are not going to let you feel like that again" they said.

I nodded and Tom wrapped his arm around me and smiled, "come on you need to sleep and I will stay with you" he said to me.

I nodded and we walked into the bedroom and I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep.

 **Tom's POV**

I looked down to Phoenix and I could admit that I was worried about her, this wasn't normal for her and I was scared I was going to lose her, I sat in the chair by the bed and took her hand smiling as she moved closer to me, "I cannot lose you Phoenix, I need you so much" I said.

I heard a knock at the door, I walked over to it and opened it to see that it was Lucius and he was pissed, "wake her she is going to want to hear this" Lucius said to me.

I nodded and walked over to the bed and gently woke her and she looked to me and I could see that she was getting worse, I went to call for the healer when Lucius shook his head, "trust me" he said.

I nodded and Lucius walked in and sat on the bed and smiled as he looked to Phoenix and I, "so Draco sent an owl to us and explained that something was wrong with Phoenix, I went to the ministry and had a look around and guess what I found" Lucius said.

I looked to him and growled, "Get it out Lucius" I snapped.

Lucius nodded and waved his wand over Phoenix and I watched as she glowed and then looked to me, "Tom what am I doing here" she asked me.

I looked to her and frowned, "baby don't you remember" I asked.

She shook her head and I sighed, "I will explain to you in the minute" I explained and turned to Lucius, "what did you do" I growled.

Lucius looked to Phoenix and smiled, "what is the last thing you remember" he asked her.

Phoenix looked to me and smiled, "Albus grabbed me as we left Severus rooms, chanted something on me" she explained.

Lucius nodded and pulled out an orb and passed it to her and smiled, "I stole this from the ministry and I will get into some trouble for it but I believe that you need to hear this" he said.

She nodded and took a hold of the orb and I watched as it came to life; ' **out of the ashes will come the angel of death, to her friends and family she will be the greatest force for them, but to the other side she will be there downfall, Phoenix Riddle will be the greatest force of evil there has ever been'** the orb said and I couldn't believe it Albus was trying to get rid of her.

I looked to Phoenix and noticed that she was looking pissed and she pushed the covers off her and growled, "I am going to kill him" she said and stormed out of the room.

I knew that she needed to calm down and I knew that she was going to kill me, "Phoenix you need to calm down, think of the baby" I said to her.

She stopped and I looked to her as she turned around and growled at me, "what did you say to me THOMAS" she growled to me.

I took a step back and noticed that Bella and Cissa looked confused and I turned to her, "Albus put the spell on you because he believed that you would leave me, not realising that well your pregnant with Thomas" I explained.

She nodded and I was still stepping back, "Alisha the healer who we had to come and check you over when we didn't trust the hospital healer" I explained.

She looked to Bella and Cissa who nodded and smiled, "you are about 2 weeks along, Luna saw you pregnant and explained that to you, Albus's spell must of made your symptoms come forward quicker" Cissa explained.

I nodded and looked to Tom, "Thomas is in here" she asked me.

I nodded and walked over to her and pulled out an orb and smiled as she looked confused, I passed her the orb and took her other hand and placed it on her stomach and smiled as she was looking at the baby and she had tears in her eyes, "Thomas, that's our Thomas" she said.

I nodded and she hugged me "you are not coming anywhere near me Tom Riddle" she said to me and walked down the hall where she was still looking at the baby.

I smiled and turned to Lucius, "well the healer has told her she isn't to go back to school for the rest of the term and I think that we can make this work for us. I will speak to the others and explain what he did to her so they know that she is okay" I explained.

Lucius smiled and looked to me, "would you like me to tell Draco to tell the others, saves you leaving our queen" Lucius said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you for this Lucius" I said and went to follow her to make sure that she was alright.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up to someone wrapping their arms around me and I looked over to see that it was Tom and he was smiling at me, "are you going to bite my head off this morning" he asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, "I am sorry that I bit your head off, I just didn't expect you to tell me that I was pregnant" I explained.

He smiled and leant over and kissed me, "looks like Thomas wasn't far from the future as we believed, but I am looking forward to seeing him as a baby and what he can do because I have to admit I was worried for a second" he admitted to me.

I turned over and looked to him, "worried over what love" I asked.

He looked to me and sighed, "what Albus did to you made you scared, broken hell you even broke down on Hermione, she came and got me because she was worried" Tom explained.

I nodded and climbed on him and smiled as I looked down to him, "well I am here now and Lucius helped bring that spell down from me" I explained.

He nodded and I smirked, "so then as I don't have to be back in school till the new term I believe that we have some time together" I said and leant down kissing him.

He smiled and nodded, "of course" he said and kissed me back.

I smiled and couldn't help the moan to come from me, "Tom do not tease me, I am wound up and this isn't helping" I said to him.

He flipped us and ran his hand over my body and smirked, "but teasing is fun and we need some fun don't we" he said to me.

I pulled my shirt off and looked to him, "you either do this or I will do it myself" I said to him.

He growled and pushed me down onto the bed and attacked my neck with kisses and ground his hips into mine making me buck up to him, I pushed his trousers down and smirked as he sprang to live and I kissed him, pushing my skirt off me I pushed him over and straddled his hips and grabbed his member as I pushed myself down, "Phoenix" he said.

I started to move and knew that neither of us would last too long as we haven't seen each other in a while, his hands went to my hips and he held me down and growled as he realised his load, I felt his hand go down between us as he began to play with me and I couldn't help the moan that came from me as I bucked and smirked as I felt that he was getting hard again, "round two already" I purred to him.

He growled and flipped us over and still playing as I was close to my release and he knew it as he pushed my legs closer to him and pushed himself into me harder as he played making me come, "Tom" I said as he was pounding into me, "Phoenix" he said getting close.

I smiled as he got off me and laid down next to me, "well that was unexpected" he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, I rolled over and cuddled into him and looked to him, and "well this is good practice for Orion as well" I said to him.

Tom laughed and nodded, "well it is fun to practice" he purred at me.

I laughed and nodded, I felt a wave of sickness and I bolted to the bathroom puking into the toilet, I felt a hand rubbing my back and I pushed away once I was finished, "are you okay" Tom asked me.

I nodded and drank the water he passed me and moaned, "I don't like this" I said.

Tom smiled and helped me back into the bedroom and passed me come of his bottoms and smiled, "they will be comfier for you baby" he said to me.

I nodded and pulled on the trousers and a jumper and looked into the mirror and shook my head, "nope" I said and waved my hand over and smiled as it turned into a pair of black jeans and a crop top and smiled, "sorry but I cannot look like that, the family is fine but you have followers that I don't trust walking around" I explained.

He nodded and walked over to me, "well my followers don't know that you are pregnant yet, I was going to wait a while but I can call a meeting this evening if you want" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "sure I mean it is time that Albus needs to realise that he cannot hurt me anymore" I said and we walked out of the bedroom and I noticed that my father was sat there with Bella who was looking through something.

I ran over to my father and smiled as he hugged me and kissed my head, "I am glad that you are okay, I was worried when Hermione and Harry told me what Albus did, I was sure that you would have tried to kill him" dad said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "I did as Bella and Cissa are aware I went to but someone told me that I needed to be careful because of the baby, it was safe to say that Albus spell made me forget about the baby, but now I am aware I just want to make sure that our baby is okay" I explained.

Dad nodded and I noticed that Bella was looking at baby stuff and I smiled, "Bella it's too early to buy anything yet" I explained.

She looked to me and smiled, "don't worry this is something that you won't get till the baby is here" she said to me.

I nodded and Tom walked over to me and bent down, "I have a question for you and I need you to answer this for me, do you want to be my wife before or after the baby born" he asked.

I smiled and looked to him, "before" I said.

He nodded and looked to Sirius, "we can do this in the next couple of months, with Bella, Cissa, Hermione and Daphne they can get the place sorted and things got which will leave the main things for us" Tom explained.

I nodded and Sirius looked to me, "looks like we have a wedding to prepare for" dad said.

I nodded and I turned to Tom and smiled, "looks like we need to find some things" I said and laid my head down on my father and smiled, "thank you for telling us" I said to him.

Sirius looked down to me and smiled, "I wanted to tell you all the time I see you and your brother and sister but I didn't know if you want to accept it" he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "I know that you didn't get to raise us but you now have three children, soon to be son in law and a grandson and then not to mention that you got Bella and Cissa back and I am sure that you will soon have Daphne and Draco as son and daughter in laws as well" I said to him.

He nodded and looked around and smiled, "I know you all know but it is something that I need to tell you but Remus agreed to be my other half" dad said.

I smirked and nodded, "you owe me money Tom" I said to him.

He growled and threw over the money and I smirked, "I knew, have always known" I said grinning.

Tom laughed and I walked over to him and smiled, "fancy a walk" I asked.

He nodded and took my hand as we walked outside of the manor and he smiled at me, "you have made me the happiest man in the world and I am excited to make our next step together" Tom said to me.

I grinned and looked to him, "you're not a big bad evil man" I said laughing as he looked to me and I poked him in the arm.

He grinned and pulled me back to him, "only for you and our family, the rest of the world, I am a very evil evil man" he said to me.

I laughed and nodded; "very" I said and kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21

Tom and I were sat at the top of the meeting and I was busy looking at my nails while Tom was being Lord-Voldemort, I looked up when I heard my name and smiled as Tom held his hand out for me, "Phoenix my love" he asked.

I walked over to him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and placed his hand on my stomach and looked out to the others and smirked, "our ranks are growing as there is going to be a little baby on the way, I would like to tell you that my wife to be is pregnant" Tom said.

I smiled and some of the outer circle clapped while the others were looking confused and I smirked as Tom looked confused, "let them ask, I need a good laugh" I explained.

He nodded and looked out, "some are unhappy, why" Tom snarled.

One of the followers walked forward and looked to me and frowned, "but nothing works like that on our lord, he cannot reproduce" he snarled.

I stepped forward and looked to him, "and what makes you the professional about my loves system, what he can do is a lot more than you" I snarled.

He nodded and I noticed that Bella walked over to me and smiled, "I wouldn't question our queen as she is pregnant and hormonal, and trust me when I tell you she will kill you for questioning her love" Bella snapped.

I smiled and looked to Tom and smiled, "now that we have that out of the way, there is something else that we need to speak about" Tom said.

I walked back over to the throne and sat down throwing my legs over the side and waved my hand making a phone appear and smiled as I began to play angry birds not listing to the rest of the meeting. I noticed that Harry was laughing at me and I noticed that Draco was wondering what I was doing. I was listening to the meeting as I noticed that Tom had become deadly silent and that was not a good thing. "Why don't they have the dark mark" a voice said.

I looked up and he stood back as my eyes turned black and I walked down to him and smiled as I placed my hand on his shoulder, "because my friend's and I don't follow your master, we are not little twerps" I said.

He laughed and turned to me, "we have his mark as a sign or loyalty" he said.

I looked to the whole of the outer circle and laughed, "you took the mark to protect yourselves, you hoped that taking his mark would mean that you would get all the power in the world" I snarled as I walked closer to him, "have you noticed that his inner circle get more than you" I asked.

They looked to Tom and he laughed, "don't look to me, she is my wife and I will always give her what she wants" Tom said and I walked over to Lucius and smiled as I pulled him to me and pulled his sleeve up and waved my hand over it and smiled as it disappeared, I did the same with Bella, Cissa, Severus and turned to Tom, "the rest are yours to do what you want with" I said and watched as they walked over to the others and watched as Tom raised his wand and shot the killing curse at them all.

I turned to the others and smiled, "Tom and I wanted to speak to you about some things, now we are going to re-shape the wizarding world to what we want and we are going to kill the asshole Albus as well, but we are going to do this as a family as one big family. No marks or anything to get you into trouble" I explained.

They smiled and nodded, "thank you but the mark to us was more than what it was for them, it showed to us that Tom was family" Lucius said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "do you want it back" I asked.

Tom walked over and looked to the others, "maybe we can think of something else, to show that we are all part of the same family" Tom said.

They nodded and Tom turned to me and smiled, "and would you all wear it as well" he asked.

I smiled and nodded; "of course" I said and looked to the others.

I watched as all the others turned to me and nodded, "of course we will" Hermione and harry said.

I smiled and looked to Sirius and he smiled, "you know that we will follow you anywhere, Remus" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled and nodded, "of course, you are all family" Remus explained.

I nodded and turned to Tom, "maybe put old with new" I explained.

He nodded and grabbed some paper and a pen and I smiled, "do you know what I have realised" I said.

He looked to me and I smiled, "you do a lot of things the muggle way" I said to him.

I looked to me and laughed, "Yeah well I like to write and well some of the muggle things are better" he explained.

I laughed and he passed me a drawing and smiled, on the paper was a T and a P and then it was surrounded by a snake and he smiled, "the snake is to represent family, showing that we are all one big family" Tom explained.

I smiled and passed it to the others and they smiled, "so this sounds like a good idea" Lucius said and I could see that he was worried.

I walked over to him and smiled, "you don't have to do this, you can walk away" I said to him.

He looked shocked and shook his head, "no you are family and I don't want out, plus I think that Draco is all for this family" he said and I looked over to see that Draco and Hermione were cuddled into each other, "alright then" I said and Tom walked over with his wand and smiled as he looked to Lucius, "Black alright" Tom asked.

Lucius nodded and turned to me and smiled, "never was asked on colour before" he said making me laugh.

Tom finished with them all and walked over to me and smiled, "are you sure" he asked.

I nodded and he pressed his wand to my wrist and I noticed that mine was different and he smiled, "ours are our names, I have yours and you have mine" he said.

I smiled and he looked to the others, "our works like yours but ours are also connected to each other" Tom explained.

I smiled and nodded, "sounds prefect" I said to him.

He nodded and we walked back inside and Bella grabbed my hand and smiled at Tom, "you will get her back in a few hours" she said and pulled me down the hall into another room where I noticed that there was a woman stood there and she smiled, "my name is Millie and your mother asked me to come and design you a wedding dress" she said to me.

I looked to Bella and she smiled, "well I hope you don't mind" she asked.

I shook my head and walked over to her, "you have always been a mother to me, Harry and Hermione" I said.

She nodded and Millie walked over and smiled, "so is there anything you want on it" she asked.

I looked to her and smiled, "well I am currently pregnant so I will need it to fit for me then" I explained.

She nodded and I watched as she grabbed books and walked back to me and the others and smiled, "so is there a colour you wish for" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "ivory or cream" I said.

She nodded and grabbed some fabric samples and passed them to Cissa who looked through and passed her back three, "these are the colours to us, also we need it to be fitted, we want to show the baby off" Cissa explained.

She nodded and Hermione was looking through books with Daphne and Bella nodded at certain things, Millie walked over and pulled me to the middle of the room and smiled, "not shy are we" she asked.

I shook my head and she smiled, "down to bra and pants please" she said.

I looked to her and smirked, "if you wanted me out of my clothes you should have asked but I don't think that Tom will be happy about this" I said and removed my clothing.

Bella laughed and Cissa looked over to me, "don't wind her up Phoenix, Tom will not find out for the moment as the wedding dress will be a secret" Cissa said.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, "if you say so" I said.

She nodded and Millie turned back to me and smiled; "now I am thinking strapless and fitted" she said.

I nodded and she smiled, "we can spell the dress for the day so that it will fit over your bump" she said to me.

I nodded and Bella walked over to me, "we are thinking of doing this at Christmas in 8 weeks" she said to me.

I looked to her and frowned, "Bella we do not have the time to do this in 8 weeks" I said to her.

She smiled and walked over to me, "trust me on this" she said to me.

I nodded and Millie smiled, "okay then, this will be done for you and I will come back in 3 weeks to get it fitted and see if it needs to be taken in at all" she said.

I nodded and Bella handed her money and smiled, "it is from your dad and I" she said.

I nodded and Hermione walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, "thank you for not being the soppy sister, you had me worried for a moment" Mione said.

I laughed and nodded, "well from what Tom told me I would have been worried as well" I said to her.

She laughed and I looked to her, "your nephew and I are fine and I can promise you that Albus will not do that to me again" I said.

She nodded and hugged me, "really is good to have the bitch siblem back" she said.

I laughed and nodded, "thanks sis" I said to her.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been a week since the dress fitting and my sickness haven't got any better, so here I was still puking last night's dinner in the toilet, I moaned as I got up and walked into the bedroom to see that Tom was looking at me and smiling, "this is your fault" I said to him.

He looked to me and smiled, "I'm sorry hunny, Thomas still not happy with the food you're eating" he asked.

I shook my head and walked out of the bedroom and noticed that my brother and sister were here, "Harry, Hermione you two okay" I asked.

They nodded and turned back to dad and sighed, "I cannot see why you are turning this down" Harry said.

I looked to dad and he waved his hand dismissing me, I frowned and turned around seeing that Draco and Daphne where sat there but Daphne was crying. I walked over to her and bent down, "Daphne what is wrong" I asked her.

She looked to me and passed me a paper which I noticed was Pansy's mother who was crying asking for her daughter's killer to be brought forward, I sighed and looked to dad and frowned, "this is my fault, my temper got the better of me that day" I explained.

Dad nodded and I turned to Harry and Hermione, "were you going to hide this from me" I asked.

They wouldn't look at me and I growled throwing the paper on the floor and looked to them, "I don't need to be left out of the loop, I need to be told of what is happening so I can fight it as well. We are family and we tell each other these things" I said to them.

They nodded and I looked to my father, "you know better than to hide things" I snapped and walked out of the room.

I slammed the door closed and looked to Tom, "seems like our family and trying to keep me out of things" I growled.

He looked to me and frowned, "what do you mean hunny" he asked.

I threw the paper on the bed and looked to him, "I killed her because I got in a bad mood, I let my temper get the better of me" I said to him.

Tom looked up and sighed, "I will be able to protect you" he said.

I growled and looked to him, "I don't need protecting, I am a big girl and I can look after myself Tom, I just wish that everyone would stop treating me like I can break. Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean that I am going to break" I said.

He nodded and I looked to him, "I just want the respect that people used to give me, I cannot be this big scary person if I have my husband being protective over everything" I explained.

He nodded and walked over to me and wrapped his arms over my shoulders and looked to me, "I promise that I will try but I am not saying that I am not going to stop trying to protect you. You my beautiful wife to be are pregnant with my son and I want to make sure that you are okay" he said.

I smiled and kissed him, "now I am going to yell at my father and brother and sister" I said and walked back out to see that Sirius was being yelled at but it was from Bella and Cissa, "what have we told you about her, she can protect herself" Bella snapped.

Sirius looked to her and laughed, "I know that she can and I don't normally have a problem with this but Albus is wanting my daughter dead, he wants my grandson dead and not to mention that he is going to want Tom dead as well, I will not watch as he tears my family apart. If that means that I have to lie to my daughter and keep her in my sight then I will" Sirius said.

I smiled and walked into the room and looked to them and smiled, "I get that you all want to protect me and the baby and I am happy that you want this family to stick together but I think that you are all missing something about me" I said to them.

They all looked to me and I growled, my magic reacted and my inheritance came to the top and I looked to them and snarled, "I can protect myself and if push comes to shove Albus will die earlier than normal. No one is going to take me from you and our baby from Tom and I, all I am asking is that you trust that I can beat this asshole" I snapped.

They all nodded and I took a deep breath and Harry smiled, "you're getting the hang on this aren't you" he said.

I nodded and looked to them, "next time you have a problem please do not keep it from me" I asked.

They all nodded and I smiled, "I will be back in the minute, this baby is making me sick again" I said and bolted for the bathroom.

I knew that Tom was behind me and I turned around and he looked to me, "are you sure this is normal, you are puking everyday" he said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "it means that the baby is growing and healthy" I said to him.

He nodded and walked over to me and smiled, "so when does my beautiful girl want to go baby shopping" he asked me.

I smiled and looked to him, "not yet I'm not even showing yet and well I don't want to jinx anything" I said to him.

He looked to me and wrapped his arms around me and smiled, "we have an advantage on this because we know that Thomas is well and alive in our future as we have seen him, so I think that we will be able to do some clothes shopping" he said to me.

I looked to him and nodded, "okay then, but where are we going to go and with who" I asked.

Tom smiled and kissed my head, "I think that everyone is going to come with us" he said.

I nodded and we walked out of the room and noticed that Severus was there and he was looking to me, "Phoenix I need you and Tom to leave now" Severus said.

I looked to him and he pushed a case on us, "Albus has located you and have the ministry on the way to arrest you, he was able to get some proof that you killed Pansy" Severus said.

I looked to him and sighed, "I did" I said.

He nodded, "I know that you did but you need to understand that we cannot lose you or Tom and if something happens to you Tom goes to the person he was before" Severus explained.

I nodded and Tom looked to me, "we need to go into hiding for a few months and I am sure that this isn't the best, but I think that this is best for the three of us" Tom said.

I nodded and walked over to my dad and the others and smiled, "sorry you lot" I said to them.

The nodded and there was a bang downstairs and the sound of order members, "Phoenix now" Tom said and ran over to me and grabbed a hold as he disappeared with me.

-x-x-x

Tom and I landed in a different place and he looked over to me and smiled, "I promise that we will be okay, but maybe for now we are to lay low" he said to me.

I nodded and walked over to the bed and sat down, "I think that we are going to have to change our appearance and have to do it the muggle way" I explained.

Tom nodded and we walked out of the store and smiled at the woman, "how can I help you today" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "were okay thank you, I know what I am looking for" I said and grabbed a basket and went to grabbing what I needed, I grabbed some lightener and a box of bleach as well as a brush, comb and some toiletries for the both of us and turned to Tom and smiled, "you're not going to like this" I said to him and grabbed the box of hair dye for Tom as well.

He looked confused and I grabbed my card which had muggle money on it and I smiled as the woman smiled, "is there anything else I can get you" she asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "not today thank you" I said and paid for the bits.

She nodded and we walked out of the store and I turned to Tom and smiled, "we are going a different colour to take them off our scent, they don't have any muggle ways and we have that against them" I explained.

Tom smirked and nodded, "of course, they all were raised in the wizarding world" he said.

I nodded and went to sorting my hair out and groaned as my red was going and I was turning blonde, "I think I might look like a Malfoy when this is finished" I explained.

Tom nodded and I noticed that his was now blonde as well and we washed it off after 40 minutes and I went to curling my hair so I wouldn't be noticed. "Change our clothes and put some glasses on you and we should be able to get out of the country" I explained.

Tom smiled and nodded, "sounds good" he said.

I nodded and looked to him, "anywhere you would like to go" I asked him.

Tom smiled and looked to me, "anywhere that is with you" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "then we will go anywhere" I said to him.


	23. Chapter 23

I looked over to Tom and noticed that he was looking around and I smiled, "you're going to give us away, I need you to calm down" I said.

He nodded and I took his hand and we walked through the airport and I noticed that there was aurors around, I noticed that Tom squeezed my hand and smiled, "come on" I said and we walked to the desk and handed over a new passport that I made for Tom and I, "are we off anywhere nice today" she asked.

I smiled, "my husband and I just got married and we are off on our honeymoon" I said and wrapped my arm around Tom.

Tom smiled and she grinned, "Aww it is so lovely seeing a newlywed couple" she said and stamped the passport as well as Toms and we walked through.

Tom looked to me and I smiled, "yes we did just do that" I said to him.

He smirked and we sat down in the bar and Tom turned to me, "are you sure about this" he asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "I am going to miss our family and I will miss the planning of our wedding but I love you more and want this baby to be protected" I explained.

He nodded and I looked up and noticed that there was people walking over to the exits and blocking them, "I think that we have been found" I said.

He looked around and noticed the same things as I did, I turned to see that they got everyone out of there and it was the order that turned up and Molly looked to me and smiled, "you can change your hair colour and make him look different but there was one thing that you missed" she said to me.

I looked to her and laughed, "and what would that be then" I asked.

She laughed and pulled my brother out and I noticed that he looked drowsy, I growled and she laughed, "Now now, we might have lost this fight but the war will be ours and well your brother is only worried about his sister and nephew, didn't take long of us firing curses at Daphne that he caved" she snapped.

I laughed and looked to my brother, "are you okay" I asked.

He nodded and I looked to Molly and growled, "You are playing a very dangerous game with me Molly" I snarled.

She laughed and Albus walked over to me and smiled, "I will drop the charges on you and we can go back to trying to kill each other for one thing" he said to me.

I frowned and he laughed, I double clicked my phone to record and looked to him, "what did you do to get the ministry to raid our manor" I asked.

He laughed and looked to me, "I will win this war and I lied to the ministry to get you into trouble" he said.

I nodded and looked around seeing that there was no muggles in the area and I could get away with this, "looks like were going home Tom, I think that we will fight then our way" I snapped and looked to my brother and smiled, "you might want to run" I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to Albus and smiled, "you think that tom is the problem, let me tell you something Albus" I snarled.

He looked confused and I closed my eyes and decided that I was going to see if I could access the whole of my inheritance, I opened my eyes and noticed that the order had stepped back and I felt as my feet come off the floor and I slammed my hand to the ground making it shake, "I am only going to say this once, you come near my family again that includes the twins and Charlie I will kill you" I snarled and smiled as my feet hit the ground.

I saw Moody pulled his wand out and I waved my hand to the side and appeared in front of him and smiled, "you don't have the ability or time to deal with me" I said and touched him.

I felt as my powers pulled the life from him and I dropped him to the ground and turned to Albus and smiled, "next" I asked.

He disappeared from the area and I turned to Tom and he was holding onto Harry, "we need to go" Tom said to me.

I nodded and he walked over to me and I watched as we disappeared and everyone turned to us and looked to Tom and I, "what the hell happened to the both of you" Bella asked.

I felt the remaining inheritance magic die down and felt my body fall, "I have you" Tom said to me.

I looked to him and sighed, "I am okay, but I don't think that I will be doing that again for a while" I said.

Tom smiled and nodded, "okay then baby but just to tell you, you are one badass witch" he said to me.

I smiled and noticed that we was being looked at and I smiled, "sorry what" I asked.

Bella walked over to me and pulled my hair and I smirked, "well we had to find a way to blend in and not be noticed and well this was the easiest way" I explained.

She nodded and looked to Lucius and frowned, "she looks like your daughter if you would have had one" she said.

I looked to my brother and sister and they looked upset, "going to get my hair colour back" I said and ran into the bathroom and waved my hand over my hair and smiled as the bleach left and my hair went back to normal.

I heard a door open and I looked out to see that it was my brother and sister and I smiled, "hey you two are you okay" I asked.

They smiled and nodded, "is it safe for you to be here, we don't want to watch you be put in to Azkaban" Hermione said to me.

I smiled and walked over to her and sat down on the bed and smiled, "so you are worried that you are going to see me in prison" I asked.

She nodded and I took her hand, "trust me when I say that Albus is rethinking his plan when it comes to me, he has just realised that he cannot do that" I explained.

She looked confused and I smiled, "turns out that my inheritance is worse than I thought, I have just realised that" I explained.

Harry laughed and nodded, "oh yeah, she just touched moody and he died" Harry said.

I nodded and she looked to me, "I have done some reading into what you can do and well long story short you can decide if you want people to live or die" she explained.

I looked to her and frowned, "what the hell, so I can kill anyone but also bring them back" I asked.

She nodded and I got up, "I will be back in the minute, try and not get Tom wound up" I said to them and disappeared from the bedroom and into the order and held my hands up, "I want to talk" I explained.

They kept there wands on me and I turned to Molly and smiled, "you hate me for some reason that I cannot figure out, the headmaster is pissed because he has realised that I am going to kill him and as for the rest of you, I take it you want me dead because I killed your beloved Moody" I said.

They nodded and I looked to Molly and Arthur, "what do you hate my brother and I so much" I asked.

Molly looked to me and laughed, "Because you are the dark witch that took my children from me" she snapped.

I looked over to Arthur and smiled, "you know that the twins and Charlie came with me because they wanted to, because of your wife and younger daughter and son" I explained.

Arthur looked confused and I walked over to him, "Albus has been stealing from me and my brother because he wanted to take our power, money and everything else that we have, he needed followers and the only way he could get that was by paying them off" I explained.

Arthur looked confused and I nodded, "my money has paid for your children to go to Hogwarts, it was not out of the kindness of Albus's heart, Charlie and the twins found out and explained this to me, I found this out as well and to be honest with you Arthur that didn't worry me, what worried me was that Albus believed that he could get away with this" I said and walked over to the body of Moody and slammed my hand down on his chest and looked to him, "I want Albus looked into, I want my vaults looked into to see what is missing, you have a chance to do this and if I do not get an owl from you in 24 hours I will kill you again and this time you will remain dead" I snarled.

He nodded and I disappeared and got back to the manor when Tom looked at me and turned to the others, "give us the room" Tom said.

I smirked and nodded to my lot and watched as they left the room and closed the door, I knew that they were on the other side of the door, I turned to Tom and noticed that he looked pissed and crossed his arms, "they could have killed you Phoenix" Tom said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "I needed Moody to do something for me because I knew that he would owe me this, I am sure that Albus is trying to make him not do as I asked" I said.

Tom looked confused and I turned to him, "he has been stealing from us, he took my parents vault and my brothers and I's and has been taking money from them and paying it to the Weasley family, I found out that Ron's and Ginny's friendship with my brother was paid for, I found out about this from the twins and Charlie" I explained.

Tom looked to me and I crossed my arms, "fair enough that I rip his heart out and that is great but that isn't enough for me, I want his broke and alone before that happens" I snapped.

Tom walked closer to me and sighed, "I don't want to lose you is all and you going there scared the living daylights out of me" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "I am aware of that, but don't you want to be able to get married and have this baby here" I asked.

He nodded and I put my hand on his arm and smiled, "I cannot have these people after our family, I can deal with it being me or you but them I cannot" I explained.

Tom wrapped his arms around me and nodded, "of course, come on we have a wedding and a baby to prepare for" he said.

I nodded and waved my hands opening the door and smirked as they all fell to the floor, I looked to them and turned to Severus, Lucius, Cissa and Bella, "did you not know better than to spy on us" I asked.

Severus smirked and looked to me, "your brother and sister are a bad influence" he said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Tom and smiled, "we have a wedding to plan and nothing is going to stop this" I explained.

They nodded and Sirius walked over to me, "are you okay" he asked me.

I nodded and looked to my brother and sister, "we are going to take every penny from him, Molly, Ron and Ginny" I snapped.

He nodded and I looked to Hermione who frowned, "why not the rest of them, I mean the twins and Charlie are here with us" Hermione said.

I noticed that they all looked interested and I turned to them, "Arthur didn't know anything about this, when I mentioned it to him he was shocked and I could see Molly looking for an excuse. I believe that Arthur doesn't trust his wife which gives me a in with him" I explained.

Severus laughed and looked to me, "he won't spy on them for you" Severus said to me.

I smirked and looked to him, "I am sure that I don't need him here to tell me, but I am sure his dreams will tell me what I need. Hell I can play wounded little girl really well" I said.

Harry and Hermione laughed and turned to Severus, "she can make herself look like a 5 year old, he will not leave a 5 year old on her own" Harry explained.

Tom looked impressed and turned to me, "I didn't know that you could dream walk" he said.

I nodded and looked to him, "I got bored in Severus class as he was once again picking on us so I decided to see if I could do it, believe it or not but Severus was a lot nicer for a couple of days" I said laughing.

He looked confused and I smiled, "little girl about 5, red pigtails and bruising all up her arms, asking for you to be nice to her because she was hurt" I said.

He looked to me and smiled, "that was you" he asked.

I nodded, "we cannot alter the way we look at the ages" I said crossing my arms.

He walked over to me and pulled my chin to face him, "Petunia Evan or Dursley has always been a bully and I begged the headmaster to put your brother and you somewhere else, but when I saw you in your first year and saw that you looked smug I believed that they didn't hurt you" he explained.

I smiled and looked to him, "had to make Albus believe that we would do as he asked, but trust me it didn't always work" I explained.

Harry laughed and nodded, "come on, don't give our entire secret's away" Harry said.

I laughed and nodded, "alright" I said to him.

Tom looked to me and I smiled, "I'll tell you later" I said.

He nodded and turned to me, "did you open the chamber" he asked me.

I looked to him and nodded, "yeah, but how did you know that I opened it" I asked.

Tom looked to me and smiled, "the little Weasley was confused when she woke up and I know that look" he said to me.

I smirked and crossed my arms, "I don't like her" I explained.

He laughed and nodded, "she got her to open it with her magic so Phoenix wouldn't be caught" Tom explained.

I looked to him, "hey that took a lot out of me and of course I needed to make it out as I was the good one so I brought her back with me, should have left the little bitch for snake chow" I said.

Fred laughed and looked to me, "I didn't know that there was a snake down there" he asked.

I nodded, "well it is a basilisk" I explained.

He looked scared and I smiled, "she won't hurt you, she is Salazar's familiar" I explained.

They looked impressed and I smirked, "no" Harry said to me.

I pouted and he smirked, "she staying in the tunnels for now" Harry said.

I nodded and sat down, "so unfair" I said.

Tom laughed and turned to me, "so what are we going to do now" he asked.

Bella smiled and grabbed mine and Tom's hands and smirked, "close your eyes" she said.

We nodded and closed our eyes and noticed that we were being taken through the manor somewhere, "trust us and don't open them" she said.

We nodded and I felt another pair of hands that I guessed was Cissa and they stopped, "okay you can open your eyes" Bella said to us.

I opened my eyes to see that they had done out a room for Thomas and it was beautiful, there was hot air balloon wall paper in blue and the other walls were blue and Thomas had his name on the wall above the cot and I couldn't believe it, "thank you" I said.

They nodded and I looked over to Tom and he looked to me and smiled, "I believe that we have the best family for our little boy" Tom said to me.

I nodded and kissed him, "thank you" I said and cuddled into him.


	24. Chapter 24

I had been in the bedroom with Bella, Cissa, Daphne and Hermione for a couple of hours and I was already getting annoyed, "it really isn't that hard Mione, just pick a colour that you like and I am sure that Daphne will look good in it too" I said.

Hermione looked to me and frowned, "but pink is too good for us as we are not good but dark and I don't think black is right for a wedding" she said to me.

I nodded and walked over to her and picked up a blood red dress and passed it to her, "try it on" I asked.

She nodded and I watched as she walked out of the room and Daphne smiled at me, "could I asked what made Hermione become your sister, I don't think that I remember what happened" she asked me.

I smiled and looked to her and laughed, "it was our first year and Ron was trying to talk us all into seeing why Albus didn't want us on the third floor and well Hermione being herself and saying that we shouldn't break the rules and stay in the dorms, well I wanted to know myself and said that she should stay there and not get into trouble" I explained.

Daphne nodded and I smiled, "she came with us anyway as she noticed something that I still to this day don't know what it was" I explained.

She looked confused and I nodded, "Hermione was there for me when I needed someone, I got to a low point in my life and well she talked me down of the ledge, so to speak" I said.

She nodded and looked to me, "I hope it wasn't anything that we did" she said.

I smiled and shook my head, "no it wasn't, just life happened" I explained and looked over to Hermione and smiled, "now does that make you happy dear sister" i asked.

She nodded and smiled, "thank you phoenix, this means a lot to me" she said.

I smiled and walked over to her, "Red is for Tom and I think that he will like this" I explained.

She nodded and turned to Daphne, "she was covered in scars when I saw her first and knew that she was hurt, I looked over to Harry and noticed that he wasn't that bad, I knew that she was abused and made sure from there that I would be the friend that she needed" Hermione said.

I looked to her and frowned, "you weren't supposed to see them" I said to her.

She smiled and walked over to me, "I will always be here when you need to talk and something or anything else" she said to me.

I smiled and took her hands, "thank you" I said and hugged her, "I want another one of these" I said to the woman who was being ignored.

She nodded and I turned to Daphne and smiled, "and you will be the other bridesmaid, you got my brothers attention and you have made him happy. That is everything you need to be in my good books" I said to her.

She laughed and smiled, "thank you and your brother keeps me sane and happy" she said.

I smiled and turned to Bella and Cissa, "am I free to go, I have an appointment with the healer and I need to pee" I said.

They nodded and I ran out of the room, to the bathroom and smiled as I noticed that Tom and my father were looking at me. I closed the door and noticed that I looked bigger and pulled my shirt up and frowned, "I shouldn't be showing yet" I said to myself and walked out of the bathroom.

I looked over to Tom and frowned, "this isn't right, I shouldn't be showing yet" I said.

He looked to me and nodded, "it's only a small bit and do you want me to call Alisha to look you over" he asked.

I smiled and walked over to him, "I am sorry if I worried you, I just didn't think I should be showing yet. Do you think that it might have something to do with my upbringing" I asked.

He looked to me and frowned, "I am not sure, do you want to speak to your father. I know it is not the same but he was pregnant with you and Harry" Tom said.

I nodded and I walked over to dad and noticed that he was looking at me with a smile on his face, "Dad can I ask you about something regarding your pregnancy with me and harry" I asked.

He nodded and I looked to him, "I know that you were pregnant with twins and I am one but I am hoping that you might be able to help, is there a chance that with the upbringing that I had that my body would be showing my pregnancy this early" I asked and raised my shirt for him to see.

Dad looked to me and frowned, "are you sure that it isn't twins, hunny you are following what I looked like" dad said.

I frowned, "no Thomas was the eldest and this has to be him" I explained.

Dad smiled and took my hand, "you might have changed something or he might not be the eldest, I think that you need to have Alisha look you over" dad said.

I nodded and I walked over to tom and smiled, "I think you need to call Alisha" I said to him.

He nodded and I watched as Bella ran in and looked me over and turned to Sirius and frowned, "what is wrong with her, have you done something to her or has Tom, Dark lord or not I will make his life pain" she said.

I laughed and shook my head, "no nothing like that Bella and as much as I would love to see you making Tom in pain, it is to do with this" I said and raised my shirt.

She looked to me and frowned, "but you are not far enough along to be showing, is something wrong" she asked.

Tom walked back in and I smiled as he walked over to me and placed his hand down on my stomach and smiled, "she will floo over in the minute, she was with a client and asked if you were in pain, I hope you don't mind but you didn't seem to be in pain" he said.

I could see that he was worrying and I took his hands and smiled, "don't worry so much, I am sure that your son is fine" I explained.

He nodded and I noticed that an owl dropped down some mail and I caught it, "what's that" harry asked as he walked in.

I shrugged and looked to the mail and noticed that he was addressed to me and I didn't recognise the writing, "I have no idea who this is from" I asked.

Tom walked over to me and I passed it to him and he frowned, "I don't recognise it either" Tom said and I looked over to the others and the twins and Charlie walked over and smiled, "that is our dads writing" they said.

I passed it over and they shook their head, "It is addressed to you" they said.

I smiled and opened it and frowned, "I think that you need to see your dad" I said to them.

They frowned and I passed it over to them, "he is going to need you there" I explained.

They nodded and I smiled, "go on, I promise you that I will always be here" I said to them and they hugged me, "make sure that you owl us and we will work on the school board" they said.

I laughed and nodded, "I have my ways" I said smiling as they walked out and Harry walked over and frowned, "don't worry, they will explain" I said.

He nodded and looked to me, "I know that this isn't the right time, but Hermione and I want to speak to you about some things" he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, "you want to go back to school" I asked.

He nodded and I smiled, "then go, I don't mind being here with Tom and to be honest I prefer being here with Tom. You know that school was never me" I explained.

He nodded and hugged me, "thank you" he said and kissed my cheek, "Take Draco with you please, he needs his education" I explained.

Harry laughed and nodded, "of course I will" he said and turned to Hermione and smiled, "come on we are going back to school" he said to them and I nodded, "go on, if there is any trouble we will owl" I said.

They nodded and I watched as they all left and Alisha walked in and smiled, "okay then, let's have a look at this little baby shall we" she said.

I nodded and Bella walked over with Sirius and smiled, "okay, so from what I have been told is that you are showing and worried that something is wrong" she asked.

I smiled, "so being that I am only about 8 weeks along I know that I shouldn't be showing this early, I was wondering if this would have anything to do with my upbringing" I asked.

She smiled and sat down next to me, "well since you have been here for the past 4 months you have been gaining weight and you aren't as bad off as you think, but I will check you over" she said.

I nodded and she pointed to the bed and smiled at me, "come on, I am sure that your parents are staying" she asked.

I looked over to Bella and Sirius and noticed that they weren't moving and I smiled, "your right about that" I said and smiled.

She nodded and walked over to Tom and smiled, "she is fine" Alisha said.

Tom nodded and walked over to me and took my hand and smiled, "okay sweetie, this is going to be cold" she said.

I nodded and she grabbed out a machine and smiled, "we are going to do this the muggle way, this way I can see the whole of your womb" she said.

I nodded and she put the gel on my stomach and grabbed the Doppler and smiled, "okay then I am going to have a look around the baby and see if there is anything else that we can see" she said.

I nodded and she switched on the machine and smiled as Sirius and Bella came and stood over me and smiled, "wow" Bella said.

I nodded and she smiled, "well there is your baby and I am happy to tell you that there is only one baby in there, it seems like you have a larger placenta than the baby which is why you are seeing this already" she explained.

I nodded and she turned to Tom, "now this doesn't mean that you are going to have some problems but this will mean that the baby might be small, I will need to see you once a month and make sure that the baby is growing, I will also give you some folic acid to take to make sure that you are getting everything you need for this baby" she said.

I nodded and Tom looked worried, "but she is going to be okay" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "she is going to be fine Tom and I am sure with the three of you mothering and hovering over her she will always be fine" Alisha said.

I nodded and looked to Tom, "I promise you that I am fine" I said to him.

Tom nodded and wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head down on his chest and smiled, "thank you" I said and closed my eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been two days since my brother and sister went back to school and I had to admit that I was really bored, Tom had been in a meeting with some people who I didn't know and Bella was in the garden with Cissa while Lucius was reading a book. I walked into the library and looked to Lucius and smiled, "I am bored" I said sitting down on the chair.

He looked to me and smiled, "I know you are and I am sure that Tom will be finished with his meeting soon" he said to me.

I sighed and laid back in the chair and turned to him, "but I am bored now and I can't go to school because I am sure that Albus will want to kill me" I said pouting.

Lucius laughed and got up, "come on we can go for a walk, I can show you around Malfoy manor and our gardens" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "sounds fun, thank you Lucius" I said to him.

He nodded and I turned to the door, 'I am going to Malfoy manor, I am bored and don't want your meeting to be ruined, come and get me when your finished love' I said through the link and turned back to Lucius, "we can go" I said to him.

He smiled and took my hand, "come on we can port key there, the floo is turned off at the moment" he said.

I nodded and he pulled me into him and smiled as we landed at the manor and Narcissa was looking at us, "is everything alright with the baby" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "of course it is, I a bored and your husband offered to show me around the manor and gardens" I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "of course, well when you are finished I will have some tea ready for us" she said.

I nodded and Lucius smiled, "so then do you mind if we talk as we walk" he asked.

I nodded and he looked my way, "so from our conversation a few weeks ago you said that you would tell us when you were ready, I don't want to push but would you mind sharing with me" he asked.

I smiled, "when Lily and James died, Harry and I were given to Lily's living relatives Petunia and Vernon who had their own child that they loved and well gave everything to, Dudley had everything that he needed, two rooms and all the toys that you can think about he would have because there special little Dudley needed all these toys" I explained.

He nodded and I smirked, "Vernon knew that Harry and I had magic but as we got older we got better at controlling it because if we did any freakiness with those around we would be beaten or worse" I explained.

Lucius stopped and looked to me, "did he sexually abuse you or harry" he asked.

I frowned and nodded, "when I turned 9 he turned his attention to me, said that because I was a freak that this was what freaks got" I explained.

Lucius wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, "I promise that you never have to feel that again" he said.

I looked to him and smiled, "I won't because they are dead, I killed them and would have Dudley as well if my father didn't turn up" I said.

Lucius looked to me and sighed, "I know that you are hurting and I get that you want to finish your revenge but this will get noticed by the order" he said to me.

Albus doesn't know me or what it is that I can do, he believes that I hate muggles and wouldn't do anything there way, but trust me they cannot trace this back to me" I explained.

He nodded and I turned to Lucius, "please don't tell harry this but Hermione was the one to stop me from taking my life, I was close to it" I explained.

He looked to me and frowned, "and do you still want to take your own life" he asked me.

I shook my head and smiled, "why would I, I have everything that I need; a husband to be, a baby and family that I wouldn't give up in a heartbeat back there I was alone and lonely" I explained.

He nodded and looked to me, "I don't think that I help with that, I was mean to you that day" he said.

I laughed and looked to him, "I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I didn't really listen to you, in my eyes you were just another asshole who wanted to show the world that he was on top" I explained.

He laughed and nodded, "and I was hurt for that, trust me Draco is a mean man when someone is mean to his friend" Lucius said to me.

I smiled and took his hand and placed it on my stomach and smiled, "this is everything to me Lucius and with Tom by my side I know that we will be great parents but we also need family and that is the rest of you meaning that you Lucius are family and have more on the way. I am sorry that Tom was mean before I came along and didn't show emotion but he is now and he is the best version of himself" I explained.

Lucius looked to me and smiled, "I never thought that I would be part of a loving family again, Narcissa took my away from my father because he was an ass and I was turning into him" he explained.

I looked to him and smiled, "you are not a bad person Lucius you are a good man and a good father and husband" I said to him.

Lucius looked to me and smiled, "really" he asked.

I nodded and looked over to Narcissa and smiled, "see your wife she is smiling and singing when she is doing the gardening and I know that she is happy" I explained.

He smiled and nodded, "Draco doesn't know this but Narcissa was like your father Sirius and was in Gryffindor and I couldn't help but fall in love with her, she was the most beautiful woman in the world and I knew that I was going to be her husband and give her everything in the world" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "and I am sure that you have" I said and looked to him, "Draco is just like you and he shows that by being with my sister, you know that he didn't have to be with her and could have been with a pureblood witch but he didn't, he showed my sister the love she needed" I explained and looked to him, "he wouldn't be that kind of man if he was like his grandfather, he is just like you and cares for the people in his life and if he asks I never said this but he is the kindest slytherin that I have come across" I explained.

Lucius smiled and nodded, "thank you" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "of course Lucius" I said.

We walked out into the gardens and I couldn't believe that they had black roses and I grinned, "These don't grow anywhere, how did you get them to grow" I asked.

Lucius smiled, "my Cissa can get anything to grow, these are her favourite" he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, "I tried to grow them when I was younger but they wouldn't grow they just kept dying, maybe Cissa can help me grow them in the gardens at the manor" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "I am sure if you ask she would be more than happy to do this" he said.

I nodded and looked around seeing that there was more around and smiled, "she really does like her gardening doesn't she" I asked.

Lucius smiled and nodded, "she always has loved the garden, she always wanted a little girl to do this with but she couldn't have any more children after Draco" he said to me.

I looked to him and he smiled, "it is a problem with pureblood children, as we have been keeping our blood pure we breed so to speak to family to keep it pure but that in the end gives us issues in having children" he explained.

I nodded and looked over to see Narcissa walking towards us with Tom, "look who came to find you" she said to me.

I smiled and walked over to Tom and kissed him, "hey, I didn't think that you would be finished yet" I explained.

He smiled and took my hands, "my beautiful wife to be and mother to my child was bored and I wanted to see her" he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, "you could have stayed, I was getting to know Lucius and Narcissa more" I explained.

Tom smiled and turned to Lucius, "thank you for getting her out and about, do you want to stay" he asked.

I smiled and nodded, I turned to Narcissa and smiled, "I wouldn't give up hope for that little girl yet, I am sure that it will happen" I explained.

She looked to me and smiled, "I cannot have any more children" she said to me.

I smiled and took her hands and grinned, "You Narcissa are full of surprises and I am sure that there will be another Malfoy to come" I said to her.

She smiled and kissed my head, "come on, it's getting cold and I can have some tea made up for us" we all nodded and Tom looked to me and I smiled, "I have my ways of seeing these things" I said and we walked over to the doors and walked into the manor as it was getting cold.

We walked into the den and I looked to them and smiled, "I can make it so you can have another child" I said to them.

They looked to me and I smiled, "my inheritance grants me to make someone whole or to kill them" I explained.

Narcissa looked to me and I could see that she was looking at me, "you are willing to give us what we want" she asked.

I nodded and walked over to her and bent down, "you didn't abandon my father when his mother did and you were nice to me the first time we met and for that I will give you what you want" I said to her and closed my eyes.

I placed my hand on her and watched as she lit up and I smiled, "it will take a week for your body to adjust but I would be carful as you might end up with twins or more" I explained.

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "thank you Phoenix, you don't know what I would have done to get another child thank you" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "your welcome" I said and Tom wrapped his arm around me and smiled, "we are going to get going because I have a surprise for Phoenix" Tom said.

I looked to him and he smiled, "it is a surprise" he said to me.

I pouted and he laughed, "Won't work on me" he said.

I crossed my arms and he smiled, "come on we are going back to the manor, we can use the floo as it will let us leave" Tom said.

I nodded and turned back to Lucius and smiled, "you are a great father and remember that" I said and we walked through the fire and landed in our living room and Tom smiled at me, "come on" he said and placed his hands over my eyes and smiled, "trust me" he said.

I nodded and felt as Tom lead me into another room where I could hear other people, Tom removed his hand and passed me a letter and smiled, "I wasn't speaking with the vampires and others, I was speaking with the school board and ministry" he said to me.

I nodded and dad walked over to me and smiled, "we have been able to get this sorted for you and Albus cannot do anything about it" he said to me.

I looked down to the letter and opened it;

 **Dear Miss Black,**

 **We have spoken to your father and we have agreed that you need to complete your education, so with this in mind we have sent a ministry worker to the school as the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher with Remus so we can see what is happening in the school. You are due to be at Hogwarts or dinner where you will be met by Severus Snape and Remus Lupin.**

 **Thank you**

 **Amelia Bones**

I looked down to the letter and back to my family and smiled, "you got me back into school" I asked.

Tom smiled and nodded, "of course I did, you might not admit to it and might not want to tell anyone the truth but I know when you want to be with your brother and sister" Tom said to me.

I smiled and ran over to him and hugged him, "thank you love, I don't know what I can do to make this up to you" I said.

Tom smiled and kissed me, "nothing but get your education and make sure that you take Albus down with you love" he said.

I nodded and smiled, "thank you" I said.

He smiled and dad walked over with my uniform and smiled, "it is spelled to go along with your pregnancy so you don't need to buy anymore clothing and Remus will be there to give you what you need" dad said.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you dad" I said and kissed his cheek and walked out of the room to get dressed so I could go back to school.

I got dressed and walked out where Tom walked over and placed his hand on our baby and smiled, "I am going to miss you and if anything happens use this" he said and passed me a pendent and smiled, "this was made for you" he said to me.

I looked down to the pendent and smiled it was a small sliver snake with black eyes and had a phoenix around it which made me smile, "it is beautiful" I said to him.

He smiled and put it on me and I smiled, "thank you" I said.

He nodded and we walked back out and I noticed that Severus was here and I smiled, "I didn't know that you were coming here" I said.

He nodded, "Albus has been able to get the ministry to make sure that you don't cause trouble, you have rules to follow and Albus will give you them when you are in his office" Severus said to me.

I nodded and smiled, "that's fine" I said and looked to the others, "don't worry I can deal with the old man" I said.

Severus smiled and guided me to the fireplace and smiled, "come on" he said and we walked through to come to see that Albus was there with McGonagall and a ministry worker.


	26. Chapter 26

I looked to McGonagall and she was standing as far away from me as possible, "Miss Black" the ministry worker said to me.

I looked over to her and frowned she was wearing so much pink, how could someone were so much pink, "my name is Dolores Umbridge and I have been sent here to monitor the school and the headmaster, but the headmaster has informed us that you are living with Tom Riddle" she said to me.

I looked to her and smiled, "of course, but you knew this already" I said to her and smiled, "I mean it was my father and Tom that you have just had a meeting with" I said.

She smiled and nodded, "now would you prefer Miss Black or Mrs Riddle" she asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, "Miss Black is fine, Tom and I aren't married yet so I cannot be called Mrs Riddle" I explained.

She nodded and I turned to Albus and smiled, "we are not going to have any issues are we" i asked.

He smiled and shook his head, "of course not but you need to understand that you are on probation here, a foot out of step and you will be expelled" he said to me.

I looked to him and nodded, "of course but May I ask why, I haven't done anything by the school rules to warrant probation" I asked.

I noticed that Severus smirked and I turned to Umbridge, "she is correct, I have looked through her files and can see that she didn't do anything wrong. For that Albus I overrule you and Phoenix you are not under probation you are free to go. Please make sure that you catch up with your school work" she asked.

I nodded and turned to Severus, "can I go to dinner, I am hungry" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "of course, come on I will take you down to the great hall" he said to me and we walked out of the office.

Severus turned to me and smiled, "it is nice to have you back, your brother and sister have been lost without you" he said to me.

I smirked and looked to him, "I thought that I was the bitch and annoying sister" I asked.

He smirked and nodded, "but class has been boring without you in it" he said to me.

I looked to him and placed my hand on my heart, "Severus it sounds like you have missed me" I said.

He laughed and we walked into the hall where everyone stopped and was looking at me "what is she doing back here, she's a dark witch" a Hufflepuff said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled as Harry and Hermione ran over to me and smiled, "Phoenix your back" they said.

I smirked, "I can see your eye sight is still good" I said.

Severus smirked and smiled, "see I missed that" he said.

I laughed and walked over to the table and sat down see that people were looking at me and I smiled, "please stop staring" I asked.

They all turned their attention back to their dinner and I smiled as Hermione looked at me and smiled, "so did you find out why you are showing" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "yeah baby has a big placenta" I explained.

She nodded and I smiled, "please don't worry, I have enough of the others at home worrying" I said.

She smiled and took my hand, "we are always going to worry about you" she said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some food and looked down, "looks like you and I are going to be worried over all the time" I said and took a bite out of the chicken.

I noticed that Ron walked over to me and I sighed, "I am not in the mood to be arguing with you today, can we do this on another day please" I asked.

He smiled and sat down, "I didn't say you could sit down, leave" I snarled.

He looked to me and smiled, "so what did you say to my mother and father to make him leave with everyone but Ginny and I" he snapped.

I looked to him and sighed, "Were doing this now then" I said and turned to him, "I am sick and tired of being the bad person so here it is" I snapped.

He looked worried and I noticed that the slytherin table were crowding around us so the teachers wouldn't see, "you and your sister are just as bad as your mother and Albus, I have taken all the money back that you have taken from me and my family" I snarled.

Everyone looked to him and shook their head, "you thought that you could take advantage of a couple of abused kids and make us your pawns, you can go back to your headmaster and tell him this, I will not leave tom, I will not leave my family and he better find a new person to push around because that is not me or Harry any longer" I snapped and pushed him away from me. "Piss off" I snapped.

He went back to his table and I sat back down and noticed that Remus was looking at me and I smiled, "so then what have I missed" I asked.

Theo laughed and looked to me, "not much I mean potions hasn't been as much fun without you" he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "Severus said the same thing as we were leaving the headmasters office" I explained.

Harry and Hermione looked to me and I smiled, "he is trying to get me expelled, but dad and Tom spoke to the board and they have said that as I haven't done anything wrong so here I am" I explained.

Draco looked to me and I smiled, "don't worry I am fine and so is the baby" I said.

He nodded and I looked over to him, "so do you want to know something really funny" I asked.

They looked at me and I smiled, "dad thinks that this baby could be twins" I explained.

Harry and Hermione laughed and Draco looked to me, "is there a chance that I could be" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "Alisha came and had a look and said that she can only see one, she said that as my babies placenta is bigger than the baby that I might have some trouble with feeling the baby move but she will come to that when the time comes" I explained.

They nodded and Daphne came in and smiled when she saw me, "Phoenix" she said and ran over hugging me.

I smiled as I hugged her back and she went to sit with Harry who was still rubbing his head, "Harry are you okay" I asked.

He nodded and looked to me, "I have headache" he said.

I nodded and passed him a potion and smiled, "should get rid of them, Tom makes me carry them around because of the baby" I explained.

He nodded and took them and smiled as he nodded to me, "so then, any idea what is going to happen" I asked.

They all shook their heads and I looked to them and smiled, "looks like I am going to have to make my own fun" I said smiling.

They laughed and nodded, "this is going to be fun" Harry, Hermione and I all said together.


	27. Chapter 27

I woke up to someone shaking me and I bolted up and noticed that it was harry and he smiled, "sorry but we are going to be late for breakfast" he said to me.

I nodded and pushed myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom and quickly waved my hand over my hair and smiled as it went into ringlets and then quickly applied my make-up while I got dressed as well, I walked out of the bathroom and Harry smiled, "lovely, now come on I am hungry" he said to me.

I nodded and we walked out of the dorms and went to grab some breakfast when someone slammed me into the wall, I moaned and looked down to see that it was Ginny and I growled, "Take your hands off me" I snapped.

She laughed and pushed her hand into my stomach and I slammed my hand out and looked ot her, "remember that I am the one with wand less magic" I snapped and walked over to her placing my hand on her head, "you are not going to remember this and you are going to give me access to your body" I said to her.

She nodded and I looked to her, "now you are my puppet" I snarled and pushed her away, Harry looked over to me and put his hand to my baby and looked to me, "is he okay" he asked me.

I nodded and smiled, "she didn't do any harm to the baby but I will make sure that Alisha can check me over as I am sure that you all are going to worry" I explained.

He nodded and I walked into the great hall and Draco walked over to me and smiled, "are you okay" he asked me.

I frowned and Hermione walked over, "I knew that something was wrong, I don't know how but I just did" she said to me.

I smiled and took her hands, "I am fine and so is the baby, she didn't do any harm to us" I explained.

She nodded and I smiled, "I will have Alisha take a look at me" I said and walked up to the top table and noticed that Albus was looking at me, I smiled and I looked to Severus, "I need you to call for Alisha please" I asked quietly.

He nodded and I knew that he would want answers and smiled, "I will have her come to me and she can check you out after potions as I know that you have me first" he said.

I nodded and walked over to Harry and the others and smiled, "Alisha will come once we have finished potions, as we have Severus first I am sure that you all are going to keep an eye on me" I explained.

They nodded and I noticed that the twins walked over to me and frowned, "are you okay" they asked.

I nodded and they sat down with me, "we don't want you to be hurt" they said.

I smiled and looked to them, "I promise you that I am fine, aren't you supposed to be with your dad and Charlie" I asked.

They smiled and nodded, "dad sent us back to school as Bill and Percy are staying with him while Charlie is still in Romania" Fred said.

I nodded and looked over to see that Daphne was stomping over to Ginny, "I'll be back" I said and got up as I grabbed Daphne and shook my head, "we don't need the people, I have her" I said.

She looked to me and I smiled, "come on and I will explain this to you later" I said.

She nodded and we sat down when I noticed that Ginny was looking at us and I smirked as she turned to the table, "so what did you do" Daphne asked me.

I smiled, "well a few weeks ago I was muttering that I was going to make her pay with her dreams and I was going to make her the worst person possible" I explained.

She nodded and I smiled, "I can make Ginny do things without having to and she will come to me and tell me everything that is happening. Trust me when I am done with her she is going to be pushed out of her family and not be wanted by anyone" I said.

Daphne looked to me and smiled, "remind me not to piss you off" she said to me.

I laughed and we got up as we walked to potions, "so are you happy to be back at school" she asked me.

I nodded and looked to her, "I am but I miss Tom" I explained.

She nodded and we walked into potions and I sat down next to my brother and smiled as he looked over to me, "were going to be yelled at today aren't we" he aside.

I smirked and turned my attention to see that Ron was sat there with Shamus and Dean and I couldn't help the smirk to come to my face, Neville looked over to me and smiled as he knew what was going to happen. I heard the door open and Severus walked in and smiled as he saw us all, "well it looks like we have a full class today, okay today we are going to be making some pepper-up potions which I expect you all to make in your sleep" he said to us all.

We nodded and I walked over to Neville and smiled, "fancy being my partner" I asked.

He smiled and nodded, "of course Phoenix" he said and I smirked as I sat down and made Dean look at me.

I smiled and grabbed what we needed plus some extra things as well and swapped out some of the ingredients by Ron and Dean. I smirked as I turned to Neville and he held his hand out, "you pour and ill stir" he said.

I nodded and went to making the potion when Ron was starting to swear at his potions, "what the hell" he said.

I stood back and pushed Neville to the other side so he wouldn't get caught and looked to Severus, "Ron is swearing at the potion" I said.

Ron looked to me and I smirked, "don't piss me off" I snapped and walked over to Harry and the others with Neville.

Severus walked over to them and growled, "Are you all idiots or is it only you Mr Weasley, you should be able to make this potion in your sleep and yet here we are like it is first year. A weeks detention and 50 points from Gryffindor" Severus snapped.

I smirked and Ron growled, "it was Phoenix she put the ingredients in my potions" he said.

I looked to him and frowned, "I didn't touch your potion, I was doing my own" I said and Neville walked over to me, "she was pouring while I stirred, she couldn't have done it because you cannot take your eyes off the potion once started. You did it yourself" Neville said.

Severus snapped and looked to Ron, "another 20 points for blaming another student" Severus said and the bell rang for the next class.

I stayed sat and Severus walked over to me and shook his head, "you do know who to make my class interesting" he said and I watched as Alisha walked in and smiled, "Severus called and asked for me to check you over" she said.

I nodded and walked over to her, "I was walking down to breakfast this morning when Ginny Weasley pushed me into the wall and pushed in on my baby, I know that there isn't wrong but you know the family they worry" I explained.

She smiled and nodded, "of course, I can run a spell that will check you and the baby" she said to me.

I nodded and she pulled out her wand and smiled, "we all can't use wand less magic" she said.

I smiled and she grabbed the parchment and smiled, "you are correct the baby is fine" she said to me.

I looked to her, "you said the baby, what's wrong with me" I asked.

She smiled, "you have low iron is all and I want it monitored, Severus are you able make the potion I need for her" Alisha asked.

Severus took the parchment from her and smiled, "of course and I can make sure that she has it at breakfast lunch and dinner" Severus said.

Alisha smiled and nodded, "of course that would be great, re-run this spell in a week and see if her iron is rising" she asked him.

Severus nodded and smiled, "of course" he said and smiled to me, "to your next class please Phoenix" Severus said.

I nodded and walked out to see that Neville was waiting and smiled, "hey, I thought that I would wait for you" he said.

I linked my arm through his and smiled, "thank you Nev, this is nice of you" I said.

He smiled and looked to me, "sorry if I have been off, it's just a bad week" he said to me.

I looked to him and stopped, "Neville what is wrong" I asked.

He looked to me and I frowned, "Nev you can tell me anything" I said.

He nodded and looked to me, "my gran isn't well she was told that she is dying" he said to me.

I looked to him and sighed, "Oh Neville, is there anything we can do" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head, "no, she is of age and well she has asked that we let her go" he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, "anything or even just a shoulder to cry on you know where to find me" I said to him.

He nodded and smiled as he kissed my cheek, "thank you" he said and we walked into class where McGonagall looked to me and Neville, "your late" she said.

I passed her a note and she nodded, "next time try and be on time" she asked.

I nodded and took my seat where Neville sat next to me and Hermione, "right then, today we are going to learning about changing spells, this can be glamour's or even to change your hair colour" she said.

I smiled and raised my hand, she nodded "Miss Black" she said.

I smiled, "can you show us" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, we all watched as she turned her hair black and smiled as we all clapped and she turned her hair back, "now I want you all to think of something that you would like changed on you, it can be your hair colour or the way you look" she said.

We all nodded and Hermione was looking to me and I smirked, "Mione what is wrong" I asked.

She laughed and shook her head, "nothing" she said.

I rolled my eyes and leant back in the chair and turned to her, "alright, I am thinking of nothing because there isn't anything I wish to change, I look like you and dad and well some of harry" she said.

I nodded and smiled, "maybe have some fun with it then remember that you are a black sister of mine" I said to her.

She laughed and nodded, "you're on" she said.

I laughed and watched as Hermione turned her hair platinum blonde and I laughed, "You look like a Malfoy now" I said.

She laughed and Draco moaned, "Really Mione, please change it back otherwise we will get detention" he said.

I laughed and noticed that Hermione was red and I looked to her, "we are having a conversation later" I said to her.

She nodded and I turned to Draco and smiled, "cute" I said and saw that he changed his eye colour.

He smirked and I turned to Ron and waved my hand and smiled as now whatever he would do it wouldn't turn back and I knew that we could get a laugh out of this, "Miss Black" a voice said.

I turned to the voice and noticed that it was McGonagall and she looked to me, "are you okay you seem like you aren't all there" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "sorry off in my own world again" I said to her.

She nodded and smiled, "now have you decided what you are going to try" she asked me.

I nodded and focused on my hair and eyes and changed my hair bright red and my eyes were purple as well and smiled, "Wow you did two at the same time" she said.

I nodded and she smiled, "well done" she said and went back to teaching the class new things.

I noticed that Harry was speaking to Daphne and I smiled as that was a nice little couple that I was hoping would last as Harry needed someone nice in his life that would protect him if things went wrong. I noticed that Ron was starting to get frustrated and I grabbed a hold of Harrys hand and looked over to Ron, seeing that he was following me I smirked and Harry laughed, "Ron I see you have pink hair instead of your normal red hair" harry said.

McGonagall looked over to Ron and waved her wand over and frowned as it wasn't moving, "Mr Weasley what have you done to your hair, you were only supposed to change temporary" McGonagall said.

I smirked and held down the snigger in my thoat and he turned to me, "you did this" he said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, "I haven't spoken to you all lesson" I said to him.

He frowned and turned to McGonagall, "she did this, she has wand less magic" Ron snarled at me, "You're a dark and evil witch" he said to me.

I looked to McGonagall and smiled, "I promise that I did not do this, I might not get along with them but that doesn't mean I would do something so childish" I explained.

McGonagall nodded and looked to Ron, "she is right, this is magic that she cannot access, I think that you might have accidently done this" she said and smiled, "go on up to the hospital wing and I am sure that we can get this sorted" she said and I watched as he left with his friends.

She turned back to me and frowned, "I cannot prove that you did this, but I am telling you now Phoenix I want you to reverse what you have done" she asked.

I shrugged and I looked to her, "I didn't do it" I said.

She frowned and I knew that she knew that I was lying, Harry laughed and Hermione smirked as McGonagall shook her head at the three of us. We walked out of class and I was stopped in the hallway by the headmaster, "Phoenix please come with me, your father is in the office" he said to me.

I frowned and noticed that Harry and Hermione where coming with me and smirked to the headmaster, "we don't trust you" they said.

We got into the office and noticed that my father was there with Arthur and Molly with Ron who was yelling, "she did this to me and she wont change it back" he was ranting.

I laughed and he turned to me, "I will have you expelled" he snarled at me.

I looked to him and smiled, "as much as your situation makes me laugh and I find it funny, I told you that I didn't do this" I lied to them.

Dad knew that I was lying but I could see that he was keeping it to himself, Albus turned to me and smiled, "Phoenix can you promise me that you did not do this to Mr Weasley" Albus asked.

I smiled and nodded, "of course I didn't, do I look like someone petty to you" I asked.

He didn't answer and I turned to Ron, "I didn't do this to you, I don't know why you have so much against me" I snarled and turned to my father, "daddy I didn't do it" I said.

Dad broke at that and walked over to me, "I know that you didn't do this, I believe that she is telling the truth, trust me when I tell you albus that she isn't lying about this" dad said.

Albus looked to him and nodded, "okay and what about his hair, we cannot turn this back" Albus said.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to Ron, "your magic did this so make your magic change it back" I said.

He looked to me and snapped, "You did this and I want you to change it back" he snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes and he walked over to me and slammed me into the wall, "I want this changed back and I know one way to make you do it" he said to me and hit me in my stomach.

I growled at him and he smirked, "going to do it now, I mean it is only the next dark lord in there" Ron snarled at me.

I looked to him and smirked as umbridge walked into the office and I felt tears come down, "Dad" I said.

Dad looked to me and I looked up, "the baby" I said and couldn't help but pass out.


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up to the sound of monitors and beeping and couldn't understand where I was, I opened my eyes and noticed that Tom was there and he was asleep as was my father who was with Remus, "what happened" I asked.

Tom woke up and looked to me, "phoenix thank god that you are awake" he said to me.

I looked to him and he smiled, "Sirius stay with her" Tom said and walked out of the room, "dad why is he being like that" I asked.

Dad looked to me and I frowned, "dad where is Harry and Hermione" I asked.

Tom walked back in with a doctor and the doctor smiled, "Miss Black, welcome back to the world of the living" he said to me.

I looked worried and he smiled, "I just want to check that you are okay and then we will speak about what has happened" he said to me.

I nodded and looked down to see that I was a little bit more pregnant and I was confused, "how am I so far along, I was only 8 weeks yesterday" I asked.

The doctor smiled and stood at the bottom of the bed, "you were brought into the hospital 3 months ago passed out" he said to me.

I looked to Tom and he took my hand and smiled, "it was touch and go because of the baby, what this boy did to you was horrible he wanted to kill the baby. I am sorry but your father made a choice" he said to me.

I looked to my father and he smiled, "I knew what this baby meant to you and Tom and I knew that you would kill me if anything happened to your baby, so I made the choice to put you in a coma for the baby to get past 3 months so you both could survive" he said to me.

I nodded and looked to the doctor, "are we both okay" I asked.

He nodded and smiled, "you are fine to go back to school but I would recommend you getting some protection because it seems like people want your baby dead" he said and walked out.

I turned to Tom and he walked over to me, "I thought that I was going to lose you, when Sirius came through the floor with you passed out I wanted to kill Ron for what he did to you" Tom said.

I looked over and growled, "The ass is still alive" I growled.

Sirius nodded, "Albus said at the hearing that he didn't mean to and that he was only a child" Sirius said to me.

I growled and looked to Tom, "he is going to get away with this, our baby isn't even born and he has a target on his back" I said.

Tom took my hand and kissed me, "I will not let him get away with this, I was broken seeing that you were out. I thought that I was going to lose you" he said to me.

I kissed him, "you're not going to lose me" I said to him.

He smiled and I moved over for him to sit down and he cuddled me which made me smile and I turned to dad and Remus, "how long have you been here dad" I asked.

He smiled and looked to me, "since you were brought in, I cannot leave one of my children when they are hurt" he said to me.

I nodded and looked to Remus, "drag him out of here and make sure that he has a decent meal please" I asked.

Remus smiled and nodded, he walked over to me and kissed my head, "I am happy and glad that you are awake, I was worried for a moment there little one" he said to me.

I nodded and he looked to Tom, "any problems give me a call" he asked.

Tom nodded and I cuddled into him, "we missed our wedding" I said.

He laughed and looked down to me, "I am sure that we can get married when you are better" he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, "I want to be married before this baby comes" I asked.

He smiled and kissed me, "I will marry you now if you want me to" he said.

I smiled and kissed him back, "I am sure that I can wait a few weeks" I said and cuddled down, "when can I leave here because I am bored" I said.

Tom laughed and nodded, "I will look into this" he said to me.

I nodded and he waved his hand and turned the glass into a chess board and smiled, "come on I am sure that you can beat me on this" he said to me.

I nodded and we went to playing a game of chess when the doctor walked in and smiled, "so I have your discharge forms" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you" I said.

He nodded and Tom discharged me and I watched as he helped me up and I couldn't help the moan to come from me, "you made me fat" I said.

Tom laughed and kissed me, "come on beautiful" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and we walked out of the hospital where I noticed Bella and Lucius was waiting and smiled, "it is good to see you up and around, now maybe our lord will be a bit nicer" Lucius said.

I looked to Tom and he smiled at me, "I don't do well on my own" he said to me.

I nodded and Lucius held his hand out for mine and smiled, "we have people watching where we take you so it is going to be a bit of a jump" he said to me.

I nodded and he took me to a manor that looked like his but I knew that it couldn't be as there was snow around, "where are we" I asked.

He smiled and looked to me, "Sweden" he said to me.

I nodded and he smiled as we jumped again and this time I saw Tom and he smiled, "we have been able to get rid of them" Lucius said and I walked over to Tom and smiled, "so then I need to pee" I said and walked into the bathroom.

I came out of the bathroom and noticed that Severus was here and he smiled when he saw me, "when they told me that you were showing I didn't think you would be showing this much" he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, "why is Ron still walking around" I asked.

He looked to me and frowned, "what do you mean" he asked.

I walked to him and smiled, "I mean why is he still alive, I want him dead " I snarled.

He nodded and stood back, "I am sorry but he is under the protection of Albus and the other order members" Severus said to me.

I turned to Tom and felt my magic darken, "I want this asshole dead, he tried to kill me and my child" I snarled.

Tom nodded and I turned to Severus, "take me to the school now" I said.

Severus shook his head and I smirked, "defying me are we" I asked.

He nodded and looked to Tom, "she's goes in there like this and we lose her for good" Severus said.

Tom walked over to me and smiled, "I promise that you can have him and Albus but I need you to remember that we have a baby to look out for as well" he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, "I will kill them" I snarled.

Tom smiled and nodded, "sounds good to me" he said and I smiled, "come on you need your rest as I am sure that your brother and sister will be here tomorrow as school term is nearly over" Tom said.

I nodded and looked to him, "does this mean that I can go back to school because I seem to not to stay for long there" I said.

Tom smiled and nodded, "we will speak about this later, but for now we are going to get some rest my beautiful girl" he said to me.

I smiled and he helped me into bed and kissed my bump, "good night my son, mummy and daddy love you" Tom said and made me smile.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke to the sound of Tom speaking to our son through my bump and it was something that always makes me smiles, "Tom we need to speak" I said to him.

He looked up and smiled, "were fine, now I am going to speak to the inner circle" he said to me.

I watched as he left and sighed, he was scared and becoming the person he used to be and this was worrying me, I got out of bed and quickly got into the shower and washed myself off, before getting dressed.

I walked out and could here Tom yelling at people and I rolled my eyes as I walked into the room and turned to the family, "OUT" I snarled.

They nodded and I slammed my hand to the throne chair and looked to him, "they are our family and do not deserve to be spoken to like that" I snapped.

He growled and I didn't let up, "do not speak because I am not finished, what makes you think that you can speak to them like that. Haven't they been through enough, worried enough about me that there best friend goes all killer on them again" I asked.

He looked to me and growled, "I nearly lost you phoenix because they couldn't keep you safe" Tom said.

I looked to him and sighed, "Thomas Marvolo Riddle our family did keep me safe they didn't know what Ron was going to do and you cannot blame them for this. They are just as hurt as you are" I said.

He deflated and I removed my magic and walked over to him, "I cannot lose you because you are too far up your own ass to see that I am fine and so is our son. I will kill Ron and Albus because they deserve this but if you carry on the way you are going Thomas you are going to lose family because they will leave" I said.

He nodded and I turned to walk out of the room, before I left I turned to him, "I want you to say you're sorry to our family" I said.

He nodded and I looked to him, "NOW" I snapped.

He left the room and I laughed as he was scared of me, I walked out and noticed that Bella was looking at me and smiled, "I must say that I think that I am more scared of you than I am him" she said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "I have a few people tell me that" I said and smiled as we walked out to see that Tom was sat down with the others and they smirked at me, "I see your wife to be was more scary than you" Lucius said.

I smiled and sat down, "he say he was sorry" I asked.

They nodded and I looked to Tom, "thank you, next time you want to be pissed off, speak to someone" I asked.

He nodded and walked over to me, "please do yell at me again, I don't think that I have ever met anyone who can tell me what I can and can't do" he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, "that is because women are scary" I said.

He laughed and Bella walked over to Tom and poked him, "you are better now" she asked.

Tom smiled and nodded, "of course I am and I am sorry that I was an ass" he said.

I smirked and turned to see Harry and Hermione run over to me and hug me, "thank god that you are okay, you had us all worried" Harry said.

I smiled and looked to see that Hermione had a red hand and I frowned, "what happened to you" I asked.

She smiled and looked to me, "I might have punched Ron in the face for what he did to you" she said.

I smiled and walked over to her, "thank you for doing that but you didn't need to, he has what is coming to him" I explained.

She smiled, "thank you but he deserved it" she said.

I nodded and she walked over to see everyone looking at tom, "I see my sister yelled at you again" she said.

He nodded and looked to her, "she yelled and told me to quit being an ass" he said to her.

She nodded and laughed, "she is scary when she wants to be isn't she" Hermione said.

I rolled my eyes and walked away, "you lose your temper once and this is what they remember" I said as I walked away.

Hermione laughed and looked to me, "come on you losing your temper that day was the best thing I had seen" Hermione said.

I smiled and nodded, "poor Draco he was always in the way" I explained.

Draco popped his head out and I smiled, "sorry that you were in the way for that one but she was just so annoying" I explained.

Draco laughed and nodded, "I didn't mind because pansy got what was coming to her" Draco said.

I smiled and he walked over to me and hugged me, "I am glad that you are awake and well" he said and looked at me, "I really was worried about you" he said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "thank you for caring" I said and walked over to Tom and lad against him and smiled, "how are you feeling" he asked me.

I smiled and looked to him, "tried and don't know why I haven't done much yet" I said.

Bella smiled and looked to me, "because you are 5 months pregnant and well you have been in a coma for 3 of it" she said to me.

I nodded and looked down to my baby and smiled as I ran my hand over him, "I think that I will be missing the rest of school for now, I don't think that I will be able to finish this year not with the baby still in me" I said.

Tom smiled and nodded, "well I have spoken to your father and Narcissa and they have said that they are happy to home school you for this year so you can go back into next" Tom said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, "thank you for looking after me when I wasn't able to" I said to him.

He smiled and nodded, "I told you that I am not letting you go" he said.

I kissed him and Bella ran into the room and grabbed my hand and pulled me up and smiled, "Tom I need you to go with Sirius and the boys, girls you're with me" Bella said.

I looked confused and Bella smiled, "trust me" she said.

I nodded and Hermione, Daphne and Cissa were in the room with Alisha and someone else that I didn't recognise, "who the hell are you" I asked.

She stepped back and Bella smirked, "phoenix please can you be nice to the woman" Bella said.

I nodded and Bella turned to the woman and smiled, "this is Phoenix and she is the bride who will be marring Tom" Bella said.

I looked to Bella and she smiled, "you missed the first one and I think that we should get you two married" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "this sounds like a good idea, thank you for doing this for me" I said.

Bella smiled and I watched as Hermione and Daphne walked out of the bathroom and I smiled they looked beautiful, Hermione was wearing a blood red dress that was strapless and Daphne had a dress on the same colour but hers was with straps. I smiled and walked over to them and grinned, "They look beautiful on you" I said.

Hermione and Daphne smiled and the woman that I didn't know walked out with a dress and smiled at Bella, "is that all you need me for" she asked.

Bella nodded and I watched as she left and Cissa walked over to me and smiled, "come on we need to do your hair and make-up first and then we can get you into the dress" Cissa said.

I nodded and she led me over to the chair and smiled as she moved the cloth of the table and there was a mirror, "so you can see what I am doing" she said to me.

I nodded and she grabbed the brush and went to sorting my hair out, I knew that she was going to do something big and cute for me so I watched as she put my hair half up and curled the bottom of it so it was all ringlets and then went to putting the top half in a bun that she attached the veil to and smiled, "there beautiful" she said to me.

I smiled and she turned me to face her, she went to putting on some make up and I smiled as she was finished and turned me to the mirror and smiled, "there we go" she said.

I looked into the mirror and smiled, "wow, thank you Cissa it is perfect" I said to her.

She smiled and kissed my cheek, "of course hunny" she said to me and Bella walked out with the dress and smiled, "ready" she asked.

I nodded and they helped me into the dress and Bella turned to me and smiled, "I need you to turn around for me" she asked.

I nodded and I watched as Bella went to lacing up the back of the dress and smiled as she stood up and nodded, "there we go" she said.

I looked into the mirror and couldn't believe what I was seeing the dress was fitted which showed of my bump and then came out at the bottom; the dress was ivory and had a red tinge to it. "Bella the dress is beautiful" I said.

Hermione and Daphne walked over to me and Cissa had a camera and took the picture and smiled, "lovely, now Bella we need to get dressed quickly" Cissa said.

I looked over to Hermione and smiled, "where is Luna" I asked.

Hermione smiled and looked over to the door and Luna came in where a dark blue dress that made her hair stand out and she stopped to look at me, "phoenix you look beautiful" she said to me.

I smiled and looked to her, "as do you, are you sure you don't want to be a bridesmaid" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head, "no I don't, I think that Daphne and Hermione are more than enough" she said to me.

I smiled and I noticed that dad was there and he had tears in his eyes, "you look beautiful baby" dad said to me.

I smiled and he walked over to me and took my hands, "your dad would have been a blubbering mess by now" he said to me.

I laughed and he took my hands, "now are you ready to become his wife" he asked me.

I nodded and dad took my arm and we walked out of the room and down the hall where I could hear music and dad took my hand and smiled, "nothing to be worried about" he said to me.


	30. Chapter 30

The doors opened and I couldn't believe what I was seeing the main ballroom was done out in red and black roses, there was chairs at the sides where I noticed that there was some people I didn't think would come, I looked over to see that my brother was dressed the same as my father and smiled at me and as for Tom well he was dressed in black and had a blood red shirt on and smiled as he saw me.

Dad walked me down the aisle to him and pulled the veil back and smiled at me as he passed my hand over to Tom and smiled, "she is all your now" dad said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Tom and I saw that he had tears in his eyes and we turned to the man in front of us and smiled, "Please sit" he said and turned to us, "we are here today to see the marriage between Phoenix Lillian Black and Thomas Marvolo Riddle, before we go any further is there anyone here who knows why these two should not marry" he asked.

Tom and I looked over to the others and smiled as they all were quiet and I turned to Tom and smiled, "I believe that Mr Riddle has his own vows" he said.

Tom smiled and looked to me, "Phoenix before you came into my life I was a lonely man with a bad temper and didn't want any one around me, but then I received your message asking me to come and well I was in a foul mood but there was something about you that made me want to come. Since then I can admit that you and I are the best thing to happen to each other as you are the only one in this family that has the guts to yell or tell me when I am wrong and I will have to agree with our family that you are more scary than myself. Then you did one better and gave me a son when I didn't think that I could fall in love with you more, so Phoenix I am more than happy to become your husband and I will always love you and be there for you" he said to me.

I wiped my eyes and looked to Tom, "Thomas you are the best person that I have come across, before I found you I was lost, I was destructive and well I don't think I was far from going over the edge. There was a moment that I was sure that my brother and sister through that they were going to lose me but then something fantastic happened and I found you, I found my soul mate and my best friend apart from Hermione" I said making her laugh at me, "you have given me everything that I could ever ask for and more because of our son you have made me the happiest woman in the world, Thomas you are the one person in my world that I will kill for" I said and smiled.

Tom smiled and the vicar turned to us and smiled, "now please repeat after me Tom" he asked.

Tom nodded and the Vicar smiled;

I _, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, take you, Phoenix Lillian Black  
to be my wife,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part,  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow.'"_

Tom made his vows to me and I slid the ring onto my finger and smiled as I turned to him and took the other ring and slide it onto the top of his finger;

 _'I, Phoenix Lillian Black, take you, Thomas Marvolo Riddle  
to be my husband,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part,  
according to God's holy law.  
In the presence of God I make this vow.'_

I said and pushed the ring on to his finger and smiled as the vicar turned to us and smiled, "I know pronounce you husband and wife, Tom you may kiss your wife" he said and Tom pulled me to him and kissed me.

Everyone clapped and I turned to face our family and couldn't help the smile on my face, "thank you" I said to him and kissed him.

Tom smiled and kissed me back, "come on" he said and to me and kissed my hand as we walked out of the ballroom and into the dining room where everyone took a seat and Tom turned to me and smiled, "there's no turning back now" he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, "you are stuck with me forever" I said and we sat down as we looked to the others and smiled as this was now the beginning of forever.


	31. Chapter 31

Tom and I had packed and he turned to me and smiled, "so I am telling you where we are going and there are a few last minute things that I need to pack, why don't you go and say by to your brother and sister while I finish" he said.

I nodded and walked out of the bedroom and turned into the room to see that Harry was asleep and Hermione was reading a book next to Draco, "are you sure that you will alright without tom and I here" I asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "of course we will be, there is enough of us to make sure that things still go smoothly" she said.

I nodded and noticed that the twins were hearing and I walked over to them and they smiled, "hey, how are you feeling" they asked.

I smiled and sat down, "tried and wishing that I could sleep but Tom is packing and wants the honeymoon to be a surprise" I explained.

They nodded and looked to me, "mum and Ginny are trying to get Ron out of the country to keep in out of your hands because she is worried that you are going to kill him" Fred said.

I nodded and they smiled, "dad thinks that he should be hurt but no killed and well Ginny is just being strange" they said.

I looked to them and then to Charlie, "your brother will have what is coming to him but if you don't want him dead then I won't kill him" I explained.

They smiled and Charlie walked over to me and smiled, "thank you" he said.

I nodded and noticed that Tom walked out and smiled, "please try not to burn the manor down while we are gone" Tom asked.

They all nodded and I walked over to Severus and smiled, "ask her out, the worst she will say is no" I said to him and walked back over to Tom before he could say anything.

Tom smiled and we disappeared from the room and I noticed that we were somewhere warm, I looked to him and he turned me around and smiled, "you always wanted to go to Paris" he said to me.

-x-x-x-

I smiled and looked to him, "thank you" I said and pushed him back onto the bed and smirked, and "you do have husbandly duties" I said to him.

He smiled and I leant down claiming his mouth and moaned into him as he ran his hands over my body and turned us over, "I am going to make you scream my name my beautiful wife" he said to me.

I smirked and sat up as he took top off and I smirked, "I am going to hold you to that Mr Riddle, let's see if you can make me scream" I said to him.

Tom smirked and I kissed him as he pushed his body on mine, I moaned as he ran his hands over my body and stopped at my breasts and sucked them in and made me lose my breath, "Tom" I said and arched my back and he smirked as he looked to me.

I wiped the smirk of his face as I turned us around and waved my hands down to his trousers and smirked as they came off and smiled, "magic" I said and moved further down and gently breathed over his man and smirked as he moaned, "shall we see how long it takes to make you scream my name" I said to him and sucked him in before he could say anything but moan at me.

I smirked as I gently grazed him with my teeth and smirked as he was moaning really loud and I smiled as I pulled off and grabbed the bottom of his cock and looked to him, "can't have you coming yet" I said and crawled up his body and smiled as I looked down to him, "we are going to have some fun" I said to him and snapped my hands up and smirked as he was now tied to the top of the bed and I went to kissing him down his neck and collar bone smirking as he was now saying my name, "come on I know you can do better than that" I said and put kisses down his stomach and smiled at he was pushing me down again, I moved and stood up smirking as he growled at me, "I'm not going anywhere" I said and pulled my shirt off and pushed down my skirt and smirked as Tom was looking at me, "Phoenix" he said.

I walked over to him and smiled, "don't worry baby, I will make sure that you get your release" I said to him.

I moved over him and sank down on him and moaned as it was nice to have him in me, he grabbed my hips and held me down and smiled, "don't move" he said.

I nodded and looked over to him and smiled, "don't worry you won't come yet" I said and leant forward and moaned as he was filling me up and he was smirking at me and I laughed as he pushed himself in further, "move" he said.

I felt as he moved and I couldn't help the moan as he moved more and I looked down to him, "Thomas Riddle you fuck me hard" I snarled and knew I got my wish as he flipped us over and fucked me.

-x-x-x-

I woke up and noticed that Tom wasn't in the bedroom, I pulled on his shirt and walked out to the main room and noticed that Tom was cooking and I smiled, "I didn't know you could cook" I said.

He turned to me and smiled, "I learnt when I was in the orphanage, there was a little girl there Bella and she didn't like what the other people would cook, so I learned to cook so she would eat" he explained.

I smiled and looked over to him, "well I am sure that Bella would be happy that you still can cook" I said.

He nodded and I noticed that he was looking sad, "Tom" I asked.

He looked to me and wiped the tears away, "I had just gone back to school when she was adopted out and well the family that she went to weren't nice and well after 6 months she died, I was told when Albus sent me back there. I was always pissed at the man because I wanted to stay at Hogwarts, I didn't want to go back there" he said to me.

I smiled and took his hand, "the man is old and senile" I said to him.

He nodded and placed his hands on my bump and smiled, "so how is little Thomas" he asked me.

I smiled and looked to him, "good, he woke me up by kicking my bladder" I said laughing.

Tom smiled and looked to me, "well I was thinking that once we have had breakfast we can go shopping" he asked.

I nodded, "that sounds like a great idea" I said to him.

He nodded and put down a plate of pancakes in front of me and smiled, "eat up baby" he said.

I grabbed the fork and put syrup over them and smiled as Tom was shaking his head at me, "you shouldn't have so much sugar" he said to me.

I laughed and nodded, "of course baby" I said and carried on eating the food I was given.

I finished and walked into the bedroom and grabbed a bag and pulled out some clothes and smiled as there was a top in there that said hands of the bump with hand prints on it and made me smile, I grabbed some jeans and boots and quickly walked into the bathroom and got changed, I walked out and Tom smiled and walked over to me, "this is cute on you" he said to me.

I looked to him and growled, "Don't call me cute, I am not cute" I snapped.

He held his hands up and smiled, "of course you aren't, my bad" he said.

We walked out of the house and he took my hand and smiled, "come on Mrs Riddle" Tom said.

I got butterflies and turned to him, "that is the first time that someone said that to me" I said.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around me and smiled, "and it won't be the last, now come on we have some clothes and other things to buy" he said to me.

I nodded and smiled as we walked down the road hand in hand, Tom pulled me to a store and smiled, "this looks like a nice one, shall we see if we can find some baby clothes" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "nothing cute or nice" I said.

He nodded and we walked into the store and I couldn't believe it, the store was huge and I looked around to see things moving and I looked to Tom, "we are in the wizarding store, there are a few around" he said to me.

I smiled and he pulled out his wand and smiled, "we can tap them and then they will go to the front of the store, and that way we aren't carrying loads of things" he said to me.

I smiled and looked around the store and smiled as there was loads of clothes and I noticed that there was a dinosaur romper suit and smiled as I tapped it and Tom laughed, "please don't tell me you are going to dress our son up as a dinosaur" he asked me.

I smiled and shook my head, "of course I am, I mean he is our son" I said.

Tom laughed and we carried on walking through the store when something caught my attention, I walked over and noticed that there were people around a screen and it was in England, "does this have English at all" I asked.

The woman looked to me and smiled, "of course, bear with me" she said and waved her wand over the television and it turned it so they were speaking English; _"following our earlier statement we have found out that Petunia and Vernon Dursley of Pivot Drive, Little whiting were found dead in their home, we cannot tell you if this was magical or muggle but the two were tortured before being killed. We have not found the other three children, their son Dudley and there niece and nephew Phoenix and Harry Potter" the newscast person said._

I looked to Tom and noticed that he was frowning, "that is really sad, I hope that they find the children" Tom said.

I smiled and nodded, "of course" I said and the woman smiled and turned to me, "can we help you with anything else" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "we have got some baby stuff and would like to pay for them if that is okay" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "of course" she said to me.

We paid for the clothes and we walked out of the store and I turned to Tom and smirked, "we need to get on top of this before Albus and the others" I explained.

Tom smiled and pulled out a phone and smirked, "give me a second" he said to me.

I nodded and watched as he dialled a number and smiled, "Lucius I need you to get Rita to the manor and make sure that Harry is there as we are coming home to get on top of this story" Tom said.

He put the phone down and turned to me, "we are going to glamour the baby, she doesn't need to know about that yet" he said.

I smiled and placed my hand on his and kissed him, "trust me, I am going to make Albus and the rest of the order the worst people out there" I said and we got to the manor and Harry smiled, "sorry that you had to come home early, what's going on" he asked.

I looked to Harry and sighed, "Our aunt and uncle have been found dead and we are going to get on the top of this first" I said.

He nodded and Lucius walked in with Rita and smiled, "Rita I would like to introduce you to Phoenix Riddle nee Potter and Harry Potter" Lucius said.

She looked to us and smiled, "we have just be speaking about you, we wanted to know if you are aware of what has happened" she asked.

I smiled and nodded, "yes my husband Tom came and explained to us that my aunt and uncle were found dead" I said and wiped my eyes.

She sighed and handed me a tissue, "are you okay" she asked me.

I looked to her and shook my head, "no, I have found out that my aunt and uncle are dead and it is just bring up memories of us not having our parents" I said and put my head in my brothers shoulder.

Rita smiled and looked to us, "do you mind if we speak about this, I don't mind doing this on another day" she said.

I smiled and shook my head, "no we don't mind, plus we would like this to be in our words for once" I said.

She sat down and summoned a quill and smiled, "can I ask what you meant by your words this time" she asked.

We smiled, "we you might not be aware but when we were babies our mother cast a strong protection spell on us that got rid of the dark lord Voldemort and well we were told that it was us because of Albus Dumbledore, well it turned out that Harry and I are just another pawn for that man" we explained.

She nodded and I looked to her and smiled as Severus walked over to me and smiled, "we have found this" he said to me.

I looked down and noticed that Severus was able to get a copy of our mothers will and smiled, "it looks like Albus did something that I am sure the courts would want looking into" I said loud enough for Rita to hear.

Harry nodded and turned to Rita, "our mother said that she didn't want us to go to our aunt and uncle, she wanted us to go to her best friend" Harry said.

Rita smiled and looked to us, "do you mind me printing this, I mean this along with some other things that you could tell me will help" she said to me.

I looked to harry and he nodded, "of course, we are more than happy to tell you more about our life's and well what happened to us" I explained.

Tom walked over to me and bent down, "are you sure, once this is out there is no going back" he said.

We nodded and he smiled as he sat down next to me and took my hand, "remember that I am here" he said.

I nodded and looked to Rita, "Harry and I were dumped on our aunt and uncle with the promise that they would be paid for us, all that they needed to do was keep us in the house. I knew that they were paid nearly a £1000 in muggle money for harry and I but that was never spent on us, that went on their son Dudley, Harry and I were shoved into a cupboard under the stairs and told that we could only come out if we behave and did all the chores given to us" I explained.

She nodded and looked to Harry, "did they abuse you and your sister" she asked.

Harry nodded and looked to me, "she would try and take as much of the beatings because she was the oldest and didn't want to see me hurt, Petunia would make us clean or stay out of the way but Vernon he was the mean one and would hit us or cut us. Our magic made us better but sometimes I would have to scream loud enough for someone to come to the house because my sister needed medical attention" Harry said.

Rita looked over to me and I turned around and lifted my shirt, "Vernon used to like to use a knife and well after that night he wasn't as hard, I was almost dead if it wasn't for my brother" I said and Tom wrapped his arms around me.

I leant back and looked to her, "they lied to my brother and I and said that our father was a drunk and that he was the one that killed our mother because he didn't want to have freaks for children" I said tears coming from my eyes and turned to Tom, "I am done" I said and Tom wrapped his arms around me and rocked, "shh come on I have you baby" he said to me.

Harry looked to Rita, "Vernon was cruel to my sister and well did some things that I didn't think she would come back from, when we went to school she became distance and cruel to people and well it took our adopted sister Hermione to get through to her as she talked her of the ledge in school" Harry said.

Rita looked to me and smiled, "you are in loving hands now with a husband and family, I hope that my story will make this better for you Mrs Riddle" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you" I said to her.

She nodded and hugged me, "I will make sure that Albus gets what's coming to him including anyone else" she said.

I passed her a letter and smiled, "to help with the article" I said.

She nodded and nodded to Tom, "thank you for letting them speak to me Mr Riddle" Rita said.

Tom nodded and he looked to me and smiled, "come on sweetie" he said to me.

I nodded and we walked out of the room and dad walked over to me and looked to me, "the hurt you badly didn't they" he asked.

I nodded and looked to him, "well what do you expect from someone who caused her parents death" I said and turned to Tom, "I am going to bed" I said and walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed and cried myself to sleep for the first time in a long time.


	32. Chapter 32

I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side to see that Tom was asleep and I got out of bed and got dressed into come comfy clothing and walked out of the bedroom and into the main living room and waved my hand over the fire and smiled as it came to life, I sat down on the chair and grabbed my tablet and connected to the internet seeing if there anything I could buy for the baby, I thought back to my conversation with Rita and couldn't help the tears as they came down my cheeks, I knew that this was going to be a bad idea but there I went again thinking that I could do anything.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see that my father was stood behind me and smiled, "do you want to talk" he asked me.

I smiled and looked to him, "was he happy when he found out about us" I asked.

Dad smiled and I noticed that he had a photo album and smiled, "this is our years at school, when I told him that I wanted to date guys and that I wanted him he didn't know what to think, he said that he loved me but he wanted kids so I explained to him that we could have children as I was able to bear kids" he explained.

I nodded and he smiled, "when I came home I told him that I found out I was pregnant with the two of you and he was the happiest man in the world, he wanted to know what was happening with dates and things but didn't know what to expect from me" he explained.

I smiled and looked over to him, "I am sorry if I hurt your feelings" I said.

Dad smiled and wrapped his arms around me and smiled, "I promise you that you didn't hurt my feeling, I am more pissed at Albus because of what he did to you and your brother" he said to me.

I nodded and closed my eyes and smiled as dad was running his hand through my hair and started to hum, I recognised the humming and it pulled me into a deep sleep for a change.

-x-x-x-

I woke up to a warm body and knew that it was Tom, I opened my eyes to see that Dad had an arm wrapped around my waist and he was asleep himself, I poked him and smiled as he moaned at me, "let me sleep" he said.

"Dad move I need to pee and you have an iron grip on me" I said to him.

Dad opened his eyes and smiled, "go on princess" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and got up with a smile on my face, I walked into the bedroom and noticed that Tom wasn't there and I wondered where he was. I walked into the bathroom and quickly did what I needed and came out and changed into a skirt and top and smiled at my reflection, I waved my hand over my hair and made it curly and went to find Tom to see if he was okay.

I walked into the room where Tom was and saw that he was speaking to Lucius and Severus and I smiled, "hunny you okay" Tom asked.

I smiled and nodded, "just wondering where you were was all, do you need anything from me" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head, "thank you hunny but no" he said.

I nodded and looked to Severus and leant on the doorframe, "did you speak to her" I asked.

He looked to me and frowned, "Men can't do anything right" I said and turned around and walked out of the door and walked into the living room where I saw Bella and Cissa speaking with Hermione, Daphne and Luna, "where are the boys" I asked.

Hermione looked out of the window and I noticed that they were playing on their brooms and I smiled as they looked like they were having fun, I turned back to Bella and smiled, "I see that Severus didn't ask you out" I asked.

She shook her head and looked to me, "maybe it just isn't meant to be" she said to me.

I smiled and took her hands, "it is and it will be, I know that he wants to be with you" I said.

She nodded and I turned to Hermione and smiled, "it is time that we show Severus what happens when you don't do as we ask" I said.

Hermione smiled and Cissa laughed, "and there is another set of black sisters, this is going to be fun" they said.

Hermione and I chuckled and walked out of the room and down the hall where I walked in and smiled at my husband, "you two out, Severus is ours" we said.

Tom smirked and Lucius laughed, "Younger black sisters, this is going to be fun" Lucius said and I watched as he left.

I turned to Severus and smiled as I walked over to him and sat down, "can we speak to you" I asked.

He nodded and Hermione looked to him, "do you still love Bellatrix" Hermione asked.

He looked to us and I smiled, "so from one abused kid to another abused kid, what made you leave her" I asked.

He looked to me and frowned, "she wasn't allowed to be with me, I was a half blood and well there father was a dick and didn't want her to marry a half blood wizard" he explained.

I sat down next to him and smiled, "do you still love her" I asked.

He nodded and I looked to him and smiled, "so go and tell her, I know for a fact that she loves you as well and never stopped" I explained.

He looked to me and frowned, "but she married the lestrange brother" he said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, "Because she didn't want to be thrown out of the family, but if I remember from what she said was that she didn't want to marry him" I said.

He nodded and I looked to him, "all abused kids deserves there happy endings and yours is in there Sev" I said.

He smiled and I grabbed his arm and smiled, "don't hurt her, she is only going to trust you once" I said.

He smiled and looked to me, "don't worry Phoenix I promise that I will not hurt her, she is and always will be my world" he said and walked out of the room.

Hermione and I smirked and walked out of the room and noticed that dad was walking down the hall with Remus and frowned, "is it the entire black woman that has that look" dad asked.

Remus laughed and nodded, "I don't know what you're on about, but seeing them coming out of the room must be a good sign" I said and Hermione nodded, "so then what are we going to do" she asked.

I looked to her and went to answer when my hand went to my bump and I moaned, "Phoenix" they all said.

I sat down and looked up; "baby is using my kidneys as a football" I said and moaned.

Tom walked over to me and placed his hand on my bump and smiled as Thomas knew his father, "he kicked me" tom said.

I nodded and smiled, "because Thomas knows his father" I said to him.

Tom smiled and kissed me, "so then what are we going to do" Tom asked.

I looked to him and smiled, "I don't know, but nothing that involves me walking because our son is making me a whale" I said.

Hermione walked over to me and smiled, "you are not a whale Phoenix, my nephew is just a big baby" she said to me.

I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed, "what about we have a family day, we can set up some movies in the living room and get some games and snacks" Hermione said.

We all smiled and I turned to Cissa and smiled, "are you coming with us" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "of course we are, we wouldn't miss a night where we can all be a family" she said.

I smiled and Tom pushed me into the room and down onto the sofa and smiled, "we have this, you just relax" he said to me.

I nodded and sat back on the sofa watching as they all set the room up, I leant back and rubbed my hand over my bump and smiled as our son kicked me. I noticed that someone walked into the room and I turned around to see that it was Arthur and the twins, "Fred, George" i asked.

Fred smiled and walked over to me and placed his hand down on my bump and smiled, "hey there champ, you giving mummy a good kick for me" Fred said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to see that everyone had their wands out at Arthur and I laughed, "Arthur please let me introduce you to my husband Tom" I said as Tom walked over to and helped me up.

I cuddled into him and he kissed my head, "the twins don't normally bring anyone in here, which means that you asked to see my wife and i. how can we help you" Tom asked.

Arthur looked to me and then to Harry and smiled, "I have looked into the accounts that Molly held and found the money that Albus has been paying and I have told the goblins to pay it all back and have asked for the marriage to be annulled, due to her stealing and making my youngest two children do this as well they have said that they will do this and leave Molly with nothing" he said.

I nodded and turned to Harry, "you can speak to them because I am not in the mood for this" I said and turned to Cissa, "can we go for a walk, I do not want to be here for the moment" I asked.

She smiled and nodded as she walked over to me and smiled, "come on sweetie" she said to me.

We walked out and I turned to Tom, "when you are finished, he is to be wiped, I don't want him going back to Albus" I said.

Tom nodded and smiled, "of course hunny" Tom said and we walked out of the room with Cissa holding me up.

We got to the doors and she turned to me, "are you okay, you don't normally leave a room because of a person" she asked me.

I smiled and looked to her, "the weasley's were the first people that made friends with Harry and I, I didn't like Ron or his sister but the twins they were nice to me, their parents were what we needed to begin with" I explained.

She nodded and I smiled, "Arthur was always nice to me and made sure that I had warm clothing and just someone to speak to, it is hard to trust someone that doesn't want to be around you anymore because of the person that you married" I explained.

Cissa smiled and nodded, "I understand that, even with me marring a Malfoy my parents weren't happy because I married for love" she explained.

I smiled and looked to her, "well I am glad that you did because it shows Draco that he can as well and well I did so I know that it is going to be okay" I explained.

She smiled and kissed my head, "come on it is too cold out here for you" she said to me.

I nodded and we walked back inside to see that Tom was still speaking to Arthur but Harry and Hermione was being spoken to by Lucius and Bella to keep them from speaking to someone else. Fred and George looked over to me and smiled, "please give him a chance to speak to you, Tom has listened" Fred said to me.

I looked to him and sighed, "You are not being yelled at because you are family and because I don't have the energy to yell at you" I said to them.

The twins looked to Tom and he smiled, "she is tired and it has been a long few days" Tom said.

I looked to Arthur and sighed, "I don't mean it to be mean at all, but there is nothing that you can say that will make me listen, I am tried and just want a night where I don't need to worry about the order" I explained.

Arthur smiled and walked over to me, "Phoenix you are as much my family as the twins are and I am sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me, I believed into Albus lies just like everyone else, but there is something that you need to know" he said to me.

I looked to him and sighed, "and what is that" I asked.

He smirked, "your little speech at the house in front of the order members did more than you think" he said.

Tom looked confused and I smiled, "when I went back to the order, I told you remember" I said to him.

He nodded and smiled, "one where you told them of Albus stealing from you and the others" he said to me.

I nodded and turned back to Arthur, "what does this have to do with that" I asked.

He smiled, "Tonks has come to your side and wants to see her aunts and uncle and well so has someone else" he said.

I looked to him and smirked, "you" I asked.

He looked shocked and the twins laughed, "Told you she was good" the twins said.

I laughed and looked to Arthur and smiled, "you will be on probation and we will see if anything goes back to Albus, I am sure that my father and aunts will be more than happy to agree to this" I said and looked to them.

Bella, Cissa and Dad all nodded and smiled, "of course, I think that we should give them 3 months to see what happens, but I don't want them anywhere around you" Dad said.

Tom nodded and looked to me, "I agree as I don't want anything to upset or stress you out, the baby is everything to you and I" he said.

I nodded and the twins looked to me, "thank you" they said.

I nodded and turned to them, "this goes bad and this is on you" I said.

They nodded and I noticed that Arthur looked confused, "your twins are masterminds for us and they are able to come up with all sorts, so I hope for your sake that you are not playing me or the twins" I snarled and walked back to the sofa and smiled, "I still want to watch some movies if that is okay" I asked.

They nodded and Tom turned to the twins, "you can stay" he said.

Arthur smiled at me and kissed my head, "thank you for giving me a chance" he said.

Dad snarled and he backed off making me laugh, "your stepping on toes Arthur" I said and Hermione walked over and smiled, "as Phoenix is feeling down I think that it is only best and we all watch avengers" Hermione said.

I grinned and the others sighed, "I hate this film, she watches it all the time" Draco said.

I smiled and looked to him, "please Draco, you know that you want to" I said.

Draco sighed and the others laughed, "come on then" Tom said and I cuddled down as they turned the film on for us to watch.


	33. Chapter 33

I was now 8 months pregnant and I was bigger than I should have been and well I don't think that my husband was too happy about this as I was not a nice person to be around, from what Tom and I had been told was that Tonks and Arthur hadn't given the fake information we had to Albus but then again I was just paranoid about these things. I rolled over in bed and noticed that Tom wasn't in bed and I could hear shouting, I got out of bed and quickly pulled on a dressing gown and walked out of the room to see that Tom and Severus were going at each other, "HEY" I shouted.

They both looked to me and I walked over to them and pushed them apart, "what in the hell is going on" I asked.

They looked down and I knew that they were arguing about me, I sighed and took a hold of Toms hand and smiled, "what is going on" I asked.

Tom looked to me and smiled, "don't worry about it" he said to me.

I looked to him and laughed, "Do you really think that I am going to take that and leave, you didn't marry me because I was a follower" I said to him and turned to Severus, "do you want to tell me what is going on" I asked.

He shook his head and I rolled my eyes, "men" I said and walked out of the room and into the living room to see that Bella was with dad and Cissa, "Severus and Tom are fighting and I cannot get them to tell me why, any ideas" I asked.

They shook their heads and I sat down rubbing my bump and sighed, "I don't know why he is being so distance with me" I said.

Dad walked over to me and sat down, "hunny what happened" he asked me.

I looked to him and sighed, "I don't know, he has become more and more distant with me and when I ask what is wrong he smiles and says not to worry" I said.

Dad smiled and looked at me, "I think that he is worried about you is all" dad said.

I looked to him and sighed, "Whatever" I said and got up walking out of the room and back into the bedroom.

I got to the bedroom and felt something wet, I looked down and couldn't help the panic in my voice and I turned to the door knowing that Tom would hear me better "TOM" I screamed.

Tom came running in with the others and I looked to him, "he is coming" I said.

Tom looked worried and I had to hold onto the bed as a contraction came and I looked to him, "Thomas he isn't waiting" I said.

Tom nodded and turned to the door, "SIRIUS I NEED YOU TO FLOO ALISHA AND TELL HER THE BABY IS COMING" Tom yelled.

I cried out and looked to Tom, "I hate you, this hurts" I said.

He nodded and took my hands and smiled, "I promise you that we will be fine" he said and helped me to the bed and smiled, "come on hunny you need to relax" he said to me.

I nodded and he waved his hand over the bed and made it warm and changed me into something better, "do you need anything else" he asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "just you" I said.

He smiled and took my hand and kissed it, "I am sorry that I was distance with you, I am scared that I am going to lose you" he said.

I looked to him and smiled, "I love you and I am not going anywhere" I said to him.

He smiled and I watched as Alisha ran into the room and looked to me, "okay can you tell me how far along your contractions are" she asked me.

I looked to her and sighed, "I don't know but it hurts" I said.

She smiled and nodded, "of course, now you are going to be in pain for a while as babies do take their time, now don't worry about the timing we don't mind when babies come this time as it is normal for them" she said to us.

Tom smiled and nodded, "thank you and you are welcome to stay here" he said to her.

She smiled, "thank you" she said and walked out.

I lay back on the bed and looked to him and sighed, "I don't want to be in labour for ages" I said to him.

Tom smiled and grabbed the cloth from the side and smiled, "well I will be here for the whole time, I will not be going anywhere" he said to me.

I smiled and I noticed that my dad was in the doorway and smiled, "are you okay" he asked.

I looked to him and he held his hands up and laughed, "If there is anything you need let one of us knows and we can get it for you" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you dad, but at the moment I have what I need" I said and laid my head down on Toms shoulder.

Tom smiled and kissed my head, "you sure there is nothing I can get you" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "no I have everything that I need love" I said and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep before this baby was going to wreak havoc on my body.

Tom smiled and lay down with me and smiled, "we will have our son with us son" he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, "can't wait" I said.

I smiled and looked to him as Bella walked in and smiled, "so how are we doing" she asked.

I looked to Bella and laughed; "fine, he is coming but not that fast" I said and moved around.

Tom looked to me and frowned, "are you hurt" he asked me.

I moaned and shook my head and looked to Bella, "please tell me that this is the worst of the pain, because I cannot do this" I said.

Bella walked over and kissed my head, "you can take on Albus, Tom when he is being an ass and the others so I am sure that you can do this" she said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you" I said and moaned again, "they are getting closer" I said as another contraction ripped through me.

Bella nodded and left to get Alisha while Tom was keeping me cool with a cloth and smiled as I looked to him, "you're doing fine" he said to me.

Alisha walked in and smiled, "now let me have a look" she said to me.

I nodded and she went to checking me and smiled, "you're going to be happy to know that you are ready to push Phoenix, your little boy isn't waiting" she said.

I nodded and she smiled, "when you feel another contraction come, I need you to push for me" she said.

I looked to her and panicked, "I don't know if I can do this" I said.

She smiled and placed her hand on my arm and smiled, "I promise you that in half an hour you will be holding your son" she said to me.

I looked to her and frowned, "how do you know that this is going to take half an hour" I asked.

She smirked and I laid back on the bed and growled, "Thomas this is your fault" I said.

Tom smiled and kissed my head, "I love you too" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and felt another contraction come and I did as I was told and pushed and couldn't help the scream to come from me as this was worse than normal, "Alisha" Tom said.

Alisha smiled and looked to Tom, "trust me this is normal, anything from this to abuse is normal" Alisha said.

I stopped and she turned to me and smiled, "you're doing well" she said to me.

I nodded and she smiled, "I need you to keep the pushing for the whole contraction okay" she said.

I nodded and she smiled as I felt another one come and kept the pushing up, "Son of a bitch" I said and turned to Tom, "you are not coming anywhere near me ever again" I snapped and cried out as Alisha smiled, "good keep going phoenix" she said.

I kept going and smiled as she looked to me, "okay you can stop the head is out" she said.

I nodded and Tom looked to me and smiled, "he is nearly here baby" tom said.

I nodded and felt another contraction and felt as the baby slid out of me and Alisha laughed, "well I would like to say that Thomas is a girl" she said.

Tom looked to me and I panicked, "have we changed our future" I asked.

Alisha smiled and wrapped her up and passed her to me, "congratulations" she said to us and I looked down to see that she was the spitting image of me and tom; she had my red hair but had Tom's facial features.

Tom ran his hand down her face and smiled, "we are going to have to think of a name for our little miracle" Tom said.

I smiled and looked to him, "thank you for giving this to me" I said to him and went back to staring at our daughter.

I felt Alisha stab something in my leg and smiled, "to get the placenta out, I will need one more push when I say" she said to me.

I nodded and she patted my leg and I pushed as the placenta out and she smiled, "congrats I will be back in the minute to make sure that she is okay" she said.

I nodded and looked over to Tom, "did we change something" I asked.

He looked down to me and smiled, "it doesn't matter love, she is healthy and that is all that matters, I am sure that Thomas and his brother will come soon" he said to me.

I smiled and nodded, "thank you" I said and looked down, "we will need to get you some clothes as the ones that we have are all for boys and your our little princess" I said to her.

Tom smiled and nodded, "of course she is" he said.

I smiled and cuddled down into Tom and looked to him, "I am not doing that again for a while, that was a bitch" I said.

Tom smiled and nodded, "of course baby, I think that we are going to want to enjoy our little bundle" he said and I passed her over to him and he panicked, "trust me" I said.

He nodded and I handed her over to him and smiled, "there we go, daddy's little princess" I said.

Tom laughed and looked down to me, "that will now be two women in my life that can boss me around" he said.

I looked to him and laughed, "Two, on honey Bella and Cissa also do that" I said.

He laughed and sat down next to me and smiled, "thank you for giving this to me" he said.

I smiled and nodded, "of course, there isn't anyone else that I would want to give this to" I said.

He smiled and Alisha walked back in and smiled, "now I need to check her over and make sure that she is okay. I also need to give her a shot which will have some vitamins in for her" she said.

I looked to her and frowned, "is it going to hurt her" i asked.

Alisha smiled and nodded, "she is going to cry but when I pass her back to you she will quieten and then you should be able to feed her" Alisha explained.

I nodded and buried myself in Tom while she gave our daughter a shot and smiled as she passed her back to me, "now she should feed" she said to me.

I nodded and watched as she latched onto me and I smiled as I looked down to her, "does the rest of the family now that she is a girl" I asked.

She smirked and shook her head, "no, I thought that I would leave that one to you" she said.

I smiled and looked to her, "thank you for helping me through this" I said to her.

She smiled and looked to Tom and I, "you will be happy to know that your daughter is 7 pound 6 ounces and she is very healthy congrats you two" she said and walked back out.


End file.
